The Mudblood and The Werewolf
by Harpygirl24
Summary: A law is passed that states that Muggleborns and Halfbloods must marry Pureblood wizards and witches to save the wizarding world. Based on the Reversal Marriage Law challenge on my own Yahoo site. HGRL, SSGW.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Mudblood And The Werewolf

Rating: R

Summary: When the Ministry of Magic passes a law forcing people to marry to save the Wizarding world it brings together two people that thought they had nothing in common and helps another to realize that he can truly save one soul. Based on the Reversed Marriage Law Challenge on Thewolfandwormgroup.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.

Chapter 1: The Ministry Strikes

Cornelius Fudge was busy looking over the report that he had been given by St. Mungo and hoped that he was reading it right. Healer Lark had been working on the sudden decline of Pureblood students that had been allowed to attend Hogwarts and now, two years later, he had finally delivered the report. The report stated that the centuries of inbreeding had caused a rise in squib's and stillbirths which, if left unchecked, would destroy the Wizarding world as they knew it. Cornelius knew that he had to act fast if he wanted to salvage something of the world that he loved. He took out a piece of parchment and started to write out the future of the Wizarding world.

Two days later it had reached the eyes of the Wizarding population. The Purebloods that supported what Voldemort was doing was outraged, other Purebloods were intrigued at who their son's or daughters would marry, and everyone else considered it a personal joke. Dumbledore wasn't in the third group. He considered this a real problem for those that were about to leave Hogwarts and those that were in their final year. He decided to summon the Order of The Phoenix, some of them were still teaching their students. Normally he would wait, but this wasn't one of those things that could be held off any longer.

"ALL STUDENTS SHALL REPORT BACK TO THEIR DORMS-PROFESSORS SHALL REPORT TO THE STAFF ROOM AT ONCE," Dumbledore yelled through a magical megaphone.

Soon the sounds of hundreds of students could be heard, most pleased with the idea that they didn't have to sit in class any longer. Dumbledore turned and headed to the staff room. Ten minutes later the staff appeared and took their places at a large table that had been conjured for this meeting, the other Order members appeared a few moments later.

"So what's the cause for this meeting?" asked Tonks.

"This," Dumbledore said, holding the article up. "Fudge is trying to gain a few points with the Wizarding world by enacting this law. I find it personally distasteful, but I'm forced to go along with it."

"And what kind of law is it?"

"A marriage law," Dumbledore answered. "It says that Muggleborn and Half-bloods must marry Pureblood witches and wizards. Now normally I would consider this bad for us, but since the choice is with the Half-blood or Muggleborn and not the Pureblood then it will be more of them being in our control then us being in theirs."

"What are we going to do?" McGonagall asked.

"I need to inform the school tonight at dinner. I will tell them everything that it covers and then send notices to Half-bloods and Muggleborns that they can attempt to marry any Pureblood that they want. The others will get notices when their time has come. Also there will be a list of Purebloods that can get married off."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about anything," Professor Lupin said.

Dumbledore didn't want to break his bubble.

That night before dinner Dumbledore brought the entire school into the Great Hall. He waited until the noise died down and then he rose up. He knew they weren't going to like it and he didn't blame them for what they would be experiencing.

"Now normally I would only have a small group of students in here, but since this will be affecting the entire school I've decided to bring the entire school. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has enacted the Phoenix Law, which is a Marriage Law. It states that a witch or wizard of Half-blood or Muggleborn blood can ask to be married off to a Pureblood of their choice. I-."

There was a roar of outrage from the Slytherin table, which led Dumbledore to have to use purple fireworks to restore order.

"As I was saying, I'm going to read the conditions of the law," Dumbledore went on. "Number one: A Muggleborn or Half-blood between the ages of seventeen and fifty-five for witches eighty-nine for wizards, can seek for themselves the hand of a Pureblood witch or wizard, same age limit, for marriage. Two: The Pureblood has two weeks to accept the offer or the witch or wizard can request another Pureblood's hand, three: If agreed the marriage must be consummated within seventy-two hours of marriage, four: A magical child must be born within a year of the marriage, if not, then the Pureblood is put back on the market, five: No magical forms of birth control can be used. Now this law doesn't exclude werewolves or any other creature that can give birth to live young. A list of witches and wizards that are of age can be found in your common rooms tomorrow morning. Now let's get dinner started."

And the food magically appeared.

"Do you really think that students are going to get married?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I think so," Hermione said. "Thank god I don't have to worry about that until next term."

Ron grinned at that.

"So when should we tell mum were getting married?"

Hermione gave him a hateful look.

"Look, Ron, things might change next term," Harry said, not wanting to hear them argue right now. "I personally am going to marry Ginny."

Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"Really," Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"That's wonderful," Hermione said. "I'm sure that Ginny will make a wonderful bride."

"Thanks, I know she will," Harry said.

The next morning the students woke up to find the list of wizards that were up for marriage. Hermione was surprised to see that Remus's name was on it, but she figured that it would since he came from an old Wizarding family. Of course when classes actually started a lot of Professors couldn't get anything done because all they were talking about was the Marriage Law and how stupid or wonderful it was. Even Professor Snape and Professor Lupin were having trouble, Snape due to the Slytherin's and Lupin due to everyone else.

When Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower she went up to her room and found a note taped to her bedpost. She recognized Dumbledore's handwriting and so she opened it.

Hermione,

Please meet me in my office as soon as you get this letter. Password is Snickers.

Professor A. Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hermione suddenly looked worried, but she left.

"Snickers," Hermione called to the gargoyle.

It sprang aside to let her pass.

"Enter," Dumbledore called before Hermione had even knocked.

She opened the door and entered.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and smiled. He motioned her to sit in one of the chairs and when she did, he started.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure that you know that this Marriage Law isn't easy for a lot of the students and I know that it won't be easy for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Miss Granger, according to Ministry records your seventeen and therefore you must choose a husband from the list that has been provided. Now I know this isn't easy, but I know that you'll do fine."

Hermione felt like crying. Why did all the horrible things happen to her?

"I'm hoping that you chose someone that is in the Order that way we can protect you."

"I understand," Hermione said. "But, sir, I was hoping that I could wait until after I leave school to marry."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that," Dumbledore said. "Hermione, I don't mean to push you into something, but I know that Tom is going to use this new law for his benefit. I don't wish you to be put under some kind of spell and forced to marry one of his supporters."

Hermione shivered at that.

"Can I think about this?"

"Yes, but don't think about it for long."

"I won't," Hermione said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hermione's Solution

Hermione thought about what Dumbledore had said. She knew that he cared about her safety and she respected that, but she had no idea who she should marry. Who would put up with her Know-it-all attitude or liked what she liked? She didn't even talk to Harry and Ron during dinner, Dumbledore's words still floating around in her head.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," Hermione lied. "I'm just worried about things, that's all."

Ginny gave her a strange look, but didn't ask any questions. Hermione was glad that she hadn't.

The next morning Hermione once again found herself facing 'the list' and looking at all the names of those that had been in the Order. Kingsley Shacklebolt was out because she really didn't know him and he was also an Auror. She didn't think she could take having to wait for word that he had died. There was Fred and George, but she counted them out. Both one of them would spend their time pranking her and she didn't want her children growing up to be just like them.

There was Moody, but Moody gave her the creeps, even the fake one had done that. She just couldn't bear having sex with a man that didn't have two strong legs and a creepy eye.

"Well there's always Lupin," Hermione muttered.

He was sweet and kind and liked books as much as she did. She went upstairs to get the blank scrolls and filled out the name of the Pureblood that she had chosen. She then left for the Owlery, knowing that she would miss breakfast. She figured that she could just get something from the kitchens.

"Where were you, Hermione?" Harry asked when she hurried into Potions.

"Sorry, but I had to take care of some important business," Hermione said, just as Snape looked up.

"Miss Granger, I know that you think you're above everyone else in this classroom because you're such a know-it-all, but I would like it for you to become one of normal people and be on time."

Hermione glared at him, but didn't speak.

"Now that Miss Granger has decided to grace us with her presence, I'm going to leave this classroom for five minutes and when I come back I expect to see that you've gotten somewhere with this Stinging Solution. If not, I won't care what house you're in, I will take points off."

And he glided out.

Five minutes later Snape did return and he was pleased to see that everyone was deeply involved in their potion work. He gathered up the samples when they were finished and watched them leave. He then left to go to the Headmaster. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing.

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

Snape opened the door and glided in, closing it behind him. Dumbledore looked up.

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Um…I was wondering if I could ask you for something."

"I hope it's not the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," he said.

Snape shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

"I've received word that Voldemort has managed to find out about the law and wants to marry off Ginny Weasley. Since he's a half-blood he can ask for her hand."

Dumbledore became worried about this.

"But she's not of age yet."

"I know, but Tom doesn't care," Snape said. "He wants her because she can start baring him children. I was wondering if you could allow me to marry her so that Tom doesn't get his hand on her."

Dumbledore gave him a hard look, but he could only sense despair. It hit him hard and left him nearly shaking. He had never seen his Potions Master like this and he didn't think he could stand seeing it again.

"Very well, but tell Miss Weasley that your doing this for her protection," Dumbledore said. "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

And he left.

Hermione didn't sleep much that night, thinking about what would happen when Professor Lupin got the notice that she wanted to marry him. She suddenly felt as though her life was going out-of-control and she couldn't stop it. And she wanted it to stop. The next morning she received a letter from the Ministry.

To Miss Granger,

We've received your request scroll and have sent word to Remus Lupin. He has two weeks to give you a response in accordance to the new law.

Sincerely,

Richard White

Department of Magical Marriage and Births

Ministry of Magic

Hermione now felt even more nervous then before. Professor Lupin now knew that someone wanted to marry him. Would he hate her or feel sorry for her? She didn't know. She jumped when she heard the bell ring and gathering her things she headed off for her first dreaded Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Professor Lupin had been shocked when he got a letter from the Ministry. The last time that he had gotten a letter from them it had been when he was little and had gotten bitten by a werewolf. What they wanted with him now, he didn't know. He opened the letter and read:

To Remus Lupin,

You've been chosen as a husband by the new marriage law. You've got two weeks to turn down or accept the witches offer.

Sincerely,

Richard White

Department of Magical Marriages and Births

Ministry of Magic

PS! If you want to contact the witch to set a meeting up put your time, date, and place, and seal it with a drop of your blood. That will send it to the witch that has requested you.

Professor Lupin was a little confused by the shortness of the letter. It didn't tell him what witch had been crazy enough to want to marry him. He shuttered to think that it might be Tonks. However he was interested in knowing who the witch was so he pulled out a sheet of parchment and started on his letter.

To the witch that wants me,

Meet me at the Three Broomsticks this Friday at noon. We'll have a nice lunch date. Please wear a purple cloak with silver stars so that I know it's you.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

He then sealed it with a drop of his blood and the letter magically disappeared.

Professor Snape watched the door, feeling as though his whole world was going to end when he told Miss Weasley of what Voldemort intended to do to her. He shuttered to think of what child she would have and how evil it would be. When he heard the knock he snapped at the person to enter. When it opened he saw that it was Miss Weasley.

"I got your letter, Professor," Ginny said.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "Could you please close the door and we can talk about my reason for requesting you here."

Ginny closed the door.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, his tone polite.

Ginny shook her head.

"Well then I guess I should get started. As you know Tom Riddle (Ginny shivered at his name) has discovered the new law. He wishes to use it to his advantage and that means that he plans on using you."

Ginny gasped, which told Snape that she had some idea of what he was talking about. He continued.

"He wants to marry you and since you're a Pureblood and the law states that a Half-blood or Muggleborn can choose who they marry, he's got some dark plan to kidnap you and marry you himself."

Ginny felt her world disappear. What would happen to her? What would happen to Harry, her family?

"Miss Weasley, I've already told the Headmaster of this development and he's as worried as I am about what will happen if Tom gets his hands on you. He believes that he might control you and make you do horrible things. And trust me, if you think his younger self was bad the older man is worse."

Ginny didn't say anything, just nodded.

"So I approached the Headmaster with a little plan that would keep you safe from Tom. It's bending the rule, but since I'm a Half-blood myself then I can save you from Tom."

"H-How," Ginny asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I've decided that you should marry me."

Ginny fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Harry's Outrage And Hermione's Date

A/N: A shout out to those that reviewed.

To amravo: I'm glad that you like it and here's your update.

To draculasbride2008: Thanks for the last e-mail and this one. I know that the last chapter was strange, but this isn't your typical Marrige Law flick.

To DarkFlame: Thanks for replying. The meeting between Hermione and Remus is going to be interesting as well as heated, at least on Hermione's part.

To Mrs.St.John Allerdyce: Thanks for your review.

Now onto the story

When Hermione entered her Defense Against the Dark Art class she expected Professor Lupin to give her a cold look, but he was the same friendly self and gave her points when she got an answer correct. Hermione figured that he must have not gotten his letter yet. When the bell rang Hermione went to see the Headmaster. He needed to know that she had decided on the wizard that she intended to marry.

"Hermione, I'm glad to see you," Dumbledore said. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No," Hermione said. "I came here to inform you that I've seeked the hand of Remus Lupin."

Dumbledore gave her a huge smile, his eyes twinkling madly.

"I'm pleased to hear that, my dear," Dumbledore said. "I hope he doesn't turn you down. It will be so nice to see his wedding."

Hermione gave him a small smile and then left.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a large bed with a wet cloth on her forehead. She knew that she had passed out, but how had she gotten here?

"I'm glad that you're awake," Snape said. "Though I don't blame you for fainting. I guess I'm just too ugly for anyone to stand hearing that I want to marry them."

Ginny felt the sting of those words. Why did he think that she fainted because he thought he was ugly? She sat up.

"Professor, I didn't faint because your ugly, I was just shocked that you wanted to protect me like that, that's all," Ginny said. "And you're right about Riddle. I don't want to really know what the adult is like. I know for a fact that his younger self was horrible."

Snape's face brightened somewhat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be informing the Headmaster at once," he said. "Let's just hope that he has some answers."

"Where's Ginny at?" Harry asked Ron.

"Don't look at me, that girl does her thing," Ron said. "I've been trying to talk to Hermione all day and all she does is eat and then go off somewhere. I go to the library and I don't see her there. Do you think she's seeing someone else?"

Harry rolled his eyes at that. Ron really needed to give Hermione some space.

"Look, Ron, if she wants to tell you what she's doing then that's fine," Harry said. "I'm not worried about Hermione, I'm worried about Ginny."

Ron didn't say anything to this so Harry left.

Dumbledore welcomed both Ginny and Snape to his office where Snape couldn't wait to tell the Headmaster that Ginny had agreed. Dumbledore was pleased that he no longer had to worry about what happened to the only daughter in the Weasley household.

"So has the Ministry figured out what were to do?" Snape asked.

"Yes, they said that as long as you don't consummate the marriage then that's fine with them. When Ginny turns of age then that will be a different story. Now I think that you need to explain all this to Harry and Ron. I'm sure they won't be happy, but I know that if they really calm to care for you, then they'll understand."

Ginny hoped but Snape doubted.

Hermione got Remus's letter and at once wrote to Dumbledore, requesting that morning off. She conjured a purple cloak with silver stars and when Dumbledore responded that he would allow her to have the day off from lessons, Hermione was a little excited as well as nervous. What would he do when he saw her?

Professor Lupin entered the Three Broomsticks five minutes to noon. Madam Rosmerta looked at him, but he explained that he was meeting the women that wanted to marry him.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Madam Rosmerta said, giving him a huge smile. "I hope you don't turn her down. I've wanted to go to your wedding for a long time."

"I know, let's hope she's not a Death Eater."

Madam Rosmerta gave him a strange look and then went to wait on other customers.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled when Ginny told him what had happened. "Oh that slimy git, I'm going to kill him."

"You're going to do no such thing, Harry," Ginny snapped. "Oh god you make it sound like Snape raped me or something. He explained that You-know-who wants me to bare him children and Snape wants to keep that from happening. God, Harry, when are you going to let this hate go? He's being nice and protecting me. I thought that you would understand but apparently you don't."

And she stormed out.

"Nice going, Harry," said Seamus.

"Oh shut up," Harry snapped.

Hermione held her breath, hoping that she wasn't about to faint from all this. She opened the door and entered, her purple cloak trailing behind her. She looked around, hoping to see the man that she intended to marry, but he wasn't there.

"Strange," she muttered.

"Miss Granger," said Madam Rosmerta.

Hermione turned to see the barkeeper there. She walked over.

"Now what are you doing out of school?" she asked her.

Hermione went a little pink.

"I'm meeting someone here," she told her. "But I don't see him."

"Well the only person that left is Remus Lupin, he went to the bathroom, but he'll be back shortly."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I'll find a table."


	4. Chapter 3 Continue

Chapter 3: Harry's Outrage And Hermione's Date (Continue )

Something strange happened in the last chapter so this is the rest of Chapter 3.

The barkeeper gave her a strange look, but let it pass.

When Remus returned from the bathroom he instantly saw the purple cloak, it even had the silver stars that he had requested. Right away he knew this was the women that had asked for his hand. He walked over to her and sat down.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait," he told her. "But-."

"Hello, Professor," said the voice of Hermione.

Remus was floored.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Werewolves Laminate

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Professor Lupin asked her.

Hermione smiled at him.

"I believe that we had a date," Hermione said. "I hope that my appearance hasn't ruined it."

"Um…no," Professor Lupin said, sounding off-footed. "I…um…wasn't expecting that you were the one that I was supposed to meet."

"Well, I guess this has both shocked us," Hermione said. "I mean the law and all. I wasn't even going to do this, but Dumbledore said that my life would be endanger if I didn't seek the hand of someone that was in the Order."

"And he would be right, but don't you think that you would do better with a seventh year or maybe someone that has just gotten out of Hogwarts. One of the Weasley twins, maybe."

Hermione snorted at that.

"And my children grow up to make everyone's lives hell here, I don't think so."

The Professor sighed.

"Hermione, I still don't think that you get what I'm saying. I'm a werewolf and I can hurt you."

Those words made Hermione angry.

"And don't you think that I don't get it," Hermione hissed. "I know you're a bloody werewolf and I know what their capable of, so stop treating me like I'm a first year and start treating me like I'm an adult."

Professor Lupin knew that he had gone too far.

"Hermione, I'm not treating you like a first year," he said, hoping to smooth things over. "But I just don't want you to marry me and then leave me when you can't handle what you see."

Hermione gave him a weak smile, which made the Professor smile.

"Professor, I've seen you transform before, remember," Hermione said, trying to get him to remember her third year. "Trust me, I can handle it."

The Professor was just about to protest again when the door opened and a seventh year walked in. He spotted the two of them and then walked over.

"You've got an important message from Dumbledore," he told them, handing Professor Lupin a piece of parchment that had been sealed.

"Thanks," Lupin said.

Professor Lupin opened it and read, his face going white.

"What is it?" Hermione asked just as the seventh year left.

"It says that Voldemort sent a threatening message to the Ministry. He wants you to marry Draco Malfoy."

"What," Hermione said.

"It says that if you don't, he'll take your parents lives," he said.

Hermione suddenly felt sick and tears sprang up.

"Its alright, Dumbledore will keep them from harm," he told her.

Hermione heard his words, but she didn't.

"Anything else," Hermione asked.

"Just that he's moving them right now and he wants to see us at once."

Hermione sighed; at least something was going right. They both got up and left.

"There is no way that my daughter is marrying Snape," Mr. Weasley said, his face getting redder by the moment.

Dumbledore moaned in despair. Why was this happening to him?

"Arthur, I understand how you feel, but she's going to be in good hands," Dumbledore said. "He's not going to do anything to her that would be dishonorable."

Mr. Weasley snorted at that.

"Albus, I believe we can protect her," Mrs. Weasley said. "We don't need the overgrown bat protecting her."

"Oh I'm so glad that you want to send me straight into the hands of You-know-who," Ginny snapped.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to see their daughter standing there, looking as though someone had painted her face red.

"Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't give me that," Ginny snarled. "You want me to run from You-know-who for the rest of my life. I refuse to be a little mouse."

"But, Ginny, this is Snape."

Ginny got redder.

"I don't give a damn if this is Snape, he's agreed to protect me and I've took him up on his offer."

"Ginny, Snape is a Death Eater."

"He was a Death Eater," Ginny corrected. "And I don't think that you've got any say in who I chose to protect me."

"Ginny Weasley," her father said. "We do have a say in who protects you. I think that Harry will be a better choice."

Ginny said nothing to this, she just turned and left.

"Stop her, Albus," Mr. Weasley pleaded.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore said. "I've already told the Ministry of this and they have said that since it's for her protection, they'll allow it. Severus hasn't broken any laws, at least laws that have been placed, and is allowed to protect her. Unless you want a repeat of Percy."

He waited for those words to sink in, finally Mr. Weasley spoke.

"I'm not going to rest until this is over," he muttered. "And if it makes Ginny unhappy, then that's fine."

And he stormed out, his wife behind him.

"Then your both fools!" he said.

Both Professor Lupin and Hermione saw the Weasley's leaving the grounds. Hermione didn't have to be a seer to know that something had happened. However, they had a meeting with the Headmaster to attend and Hermione decided that she would wait until then to ask Ginny what had happened. Hermione said the password and they both entered the moving staircase that took them to Dumbledore's office.

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

Professor Lupin opened the door and they both entered.

"Where here as you've requested," Hermione said.

Dumbledore nodded and they both sat down.

"Are you alright, sir," Lupin asked when he saw Dumbledore's tired look on his face.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Now I hope that your date went well?"

"Well we didn't have much of a date," Hermione said. "What is this about Voldemort wanting me to marry Malfoy?"

Dumbledore sighed again.

"You've jumped right into the question of the century," he said. "When Fudge told me about what Voldemort had done, I didn't understand why. However, I think I've got a good idea on why he wants you to marry Mr. Malfoy. I believe that it's a plot to insure that he gets his hands on one of Harry Potter's friends. He knows that Harry will leave the protection of the school so that he can rescue you. And you know that we can't let that happen."

"Is there anything that can be done to prevent this?"

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione knew exactly what he meant by that nod. She turned to the Professor.

"Professor, I believe that the Headmaster is talking about you and me getting married. That would keep me away from Voldemort."

The Professor went pale again.

"She has it right," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry, Remus, but you'll have to do it."

There was a moment's pause and then, "Hand me the parchment."

Dumbledore handed it to him and he signed his name.

"I thank you, Remus," Dumbledore said. "At least that went well."

Hermione looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um…nothing," Dumbledore answered, knowing that he had been about to spill the beans about what had happened a few minutes before. "Well, I need to get that Magic-at-peace here and then tomorrow morning we'll have a nice wedding."

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked.


	6. Chapter 4 Continue

A/N: The site did it again, cut off another chapter. This is the rest of Chapter 4, I guess I shouldn't make them so long, but there's so much to write about.

"They've been moved from your house," Dumbledore said. "And speaking of a place, I've gotten a small cottage in Hogsmead that I'm sure that you'll like. It's stock full of food and a direct portkey to Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll love the idea of being in a fully Wizarding village and not having to be around all the others. Also, while Remus is not able to teach I'm giving you the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. At least it won't be Severus teaching it this time around."

"And speaking of Severus, where is he?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Thinking," Dumbledore said, in a deadly serious tone.

Hermione knew from that tone, it wasn't good.

"I can't believe that mum and dad treated me like that," Ginny told Snape. "They think that I'm too young to make my own choices."

Snape rolled his eyes, but listened.

"What do you think?"

Snape stared. No one had asked him his opinion about anything. He decided to take a shot at it.

"I think that they have the right to be worried, but you're almost at that age where you can decide for yourself."

"Too right," Ginny snapped. "However, I'm glad it's over."

Snape snorted at that. Nothing was over when it came to the Weasley's.

Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to Ginny until after dinner. She wanted to know what had happened with her parents and if there was anything that she could do to help her.

"There's nothing," Ginny said, after tell Hermione what had happened between her and her parents. "I've made my decision and I'm not backing down from it."

Hermione understood why Ginny was doing this. Snape was offering her protection from his former master and since she had already had experience with Voldemort, which she wouldn't wish on anyone, was making her make this decision.

"Are your parents coming to the wedding?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Do you need anything from me?"

"Just leave me alone," Ginny whispered.

Hermione did just that.

The next morning the whole Great Hall had been converted for the two weddings that were being held. The Daily Prophet was there because it would be the first two marriages under the new law. Rita Skeeter, who had been given her old job back, was there. As soon as Hermione saw her she wanted to hex her.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked.

"H-Her," Hermione stammered, pointing a shaking finger at the blonde reporter. "Oh, I'm going to tell the Ministry if she writes one horrible word about this."

"I'm sure she won't," Ginny said.

Hermione huffed at that.

"Don't count on that, Ginny, don't count on that."

Note: Will Rita write something horrible, you bet. She wouldn't be Rita Skeeter if she didn't.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Weddings

A/N: Another shout out to those that reviews. I thank you all.

To draculasbride2008: Arthur and Molly are the kind of parents that really don't care about the protection part they only imagine the whole 'Snape' part. However, they will both fall in-love during the story. Now with Rita, I agree that she's a witch, not the good one, and she's going to make our couples lives hard.

To lost angel192: I'm glad that your fully enjoying this highly unusual, but good story.

To Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Thank you,

To oliverpercyremuslvr17: Rita is going to be a right stinker about this whole wedding thing. She's very nasty in this story, so nasty, well your going to have to find out.

To Rhiannon-shaxington: welcome to my little twisted world,

To amrawo, thank you for replying and things are going to start getting interesting in the next chapter.

To GurlOf TheNight: I'm glad that your really enjoying this story.

Now onto the story.

The Magic-of-the-peace wasn't surprised that two couples were getting married. Unlike most, he considered the law big business for people like him and so age really didn't matter to him. As long as I get paid, that's all that I care about, he thought to himself. Cornelius Fudge was present, as well as all the others, but no students. Dumbledore had stated that due to the shear outrage that it would cause students weren't allowed to attend.

"Will the two couples come forward," he told them.

Hermione, Professor Lupin, Ginny, and Professor Snape all came forward and using a series of very powerful spells (won't do it here because I can't think of any) they were named wizard and wife. Both Professors kissed their wives due to tradition and then the Hogwarts staff and Order of the Phoenix digged into the huge feast that had been provided, which had more sweets then Hermione was comfortable with. Cornelius told McGonagall about the man in America that could become a basilisk and Hooch told anyone that would listen that she had seen Filch do something strange with his cat. Hermione listened and shuttered.

"So I heard that you've gotten Dumbledore's cottage," Hooch commented to Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I think that's wonderful," she said. "Married couples shouldn't be around all these kids, ruins the mood."

"And what about you, Professor?"

"I've given them my cottage," McGonagall said. "His rooms are just too small for a family."

"Well I don't think that we'll have to worry about a family just now," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I bent the rules so that Ginny and Severus could get married. They can't start a family until Ginny turns seventeen."

"Well I know that Severus will be a good boy," Tonks said.

McGonagall highly doubted that.

When the feast was over both couples said goodbye, with a promise from Dumbledore that their things would be waiting on them when they arrived, this made Hermione happy. She just didn't think that she could live without Crookshanks.

Minerva's cottage was located on the outskirts of Hogsmead. Both Snape's took a carriage to get there and when it stopped they both got out. The cottage was large with a small garden and ivy growing like wildfire. Ginny opened the door and noticed at once that her trunk and everything that she owned was inside already. Severus entered and closed the door behind him.

"Whoa, this is nice," Ginny commented, looking around.

"It's okay, but it reminds me to much of Minerva," Severus said. He yawned. "I'm heading off to bed, to much food."

He yawned again and Ginny said goodnight.

Ten minutes later Ginny was lying in her bed in her own bedroom. She turned over wondering what was happening to Hermione and Remus. She hoped that things were going well and that she was safe in Dumbledore's cabin. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Hermione and Remus entered Dumbledore's cabin, Hermione feeling like she was trespassing on something that belonged to someone else. True to the Headmaster's words her things were waiting on her, including a very upset Crookshanks. Hermione ran over and gave her familiar a huge hug.

"I'm sorry you had to wait," Hermione said.

"I hope that thing doesn't attack me," Remus said, when he closed the door.

Hermione smiled at him.

"He didn't attack you during my third year, did he?"

Remus shook his head.

"Well I think we should get some rest," Remus suggested. "That food made me sleepy."

Hermione suddenly felt nervous. Now that all the determination to keep from going to one of the Death Eaters was over, she now worried about her wedding night. Remus sensed this at once.

"I'm not going to expect you to do anything for me tonight," he told her. "If I had my way, we wouldn't do this."

Hermione knew that he was speaking out of fear, which surprised her. She didn't think that he was afraid of anything.

Note: No smut yet, but there will be.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Surprise For The Gryffindors

Hermione didn't sleep well that night because her mind was going over everything that had happened. She was now Hermione Lupin and with that came a load of responsibilities. The next morning Hermione was the first to rise and after taking a quick shower, she left. She knew that when she arrived at the school, she would have to answer a lot of questions from her own house.

She quickened her pace, passing by closed shops and looking at her watch. She had five minutes to get to the castle before all her friends noticed that she was late. Finally the castle came into view and passing the gates, she went even faster. By the time she reached the front doors she was out-of-breath and wishing that she could apperate inside the castle.

Hermione entered the entrance hall just as a whole group of Gryffindors came down. Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley were among them. Lavender at once noticed her sweaty face and her labored breathing. Ron was clueless.

"Hermione," Lavender called.

Hermione looked over at Lavender and gave her a weak smile.

"Hello, Lavender," Hermione said, trying to sound casual.

Lavender grinned.

"So where we you last night?" Lavender asked. "I went to the library, but you weren't there. And how come your bed is empty and your things gone?"

Hermione was saved from answering by Professor McGonagall coming out of the Great Hall.

"Miss Brown, go into the Great Hall. This is not the place to socialize. I need to talk to you, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and followed the Professor upstairs to her office.

"Please sit down," she said when they entered.

Hermione sat.

"I need to inform you as the temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that tomorrow Remus is going to be unable to teach his classes. I need you to take over for the next three days until Remus is back on his own two feet."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"And the Ministry is timing you both on the consummation of your marriage. Since Remus is going to be out-of-the picture for three days then they're demanding that it's done tonight."

Hermione gulped.

"Don't worry dear, women have done it for thousands of years," the Professor said. "And to make sure that the Ministry doesn't come around while you're teaching your classes I'm going to have Ginny brew one of her famous lust potions. The note that I'm going to give you to give to Ginny will tell her which potion she should make."

"But Ginny isn't a Potions Mistress," Hermione protested.

McGonagall gave her a dark look.

"I'm sure she'll do just fine," McGonagall said tartly. She handed her the note. "Just make sure that Ginny gets it."

Hermione pocketed it with a promise that Ginny would get it.

When Ginny arrived in the entrance hall she headed right for the Great Hall. She had had a wonderful night in the most comfortable bed that she had ever slept in. However, she hadn't even looked up at the ceiling when the voice of the Headmaster made her turn.

"Miss Weasley, I need to see you," he told her.

Ginny sighed, but joined the Headmaster.

"I need you to come with me," he said, his voice deadly serious.

Ginny followed Dumbledore up the marble staircase and to his office. Once they were inside, she sat, and waited.

"I must inform you that Severus has been summoned by Voldemort. We don't know how long he'll be gone and I need you to take over as Potions Mistress while he's gone."

"Of course," Ginny said.

"Now, I've taken care of the wards, as he requested, and you'll be able to get into his stores, his office, and his classroom. I would advise that you take your classes in hand right away."

He grinned suddenly.

"I've heard from Fred Weasley that your very talented with the Bat-Boggy Hex."

Ginny giggled.

"I give you permission to use it if need be."

"As you wish, Headmaster."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

The door opened and Hermione entered.

"Yes, Mrs. Lupin."

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to give Ginny this," Hermione said, walking over and handing the note to Ginny.

Ginny opened it and read:

Mrs. Snape,

The Ministry of Magic wants Hermione and Remus to consummate their marriage. We need a lust potion that will work for only one night. You know which one I'm talking about.

Professor M. McGonagall.

Ginny pocketed the note.

"I'll get started on it during lunch," she promised.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

And she left.

Hermione spent the morning thinking about the coming night. She didn't need Professor McGonagall telling her about what women had been doing for thousands of years to tell her that she would be doing the same thing as they did. Around lunch Hermione finally managed to make it to the Great Hall. The owls had arrived with their issues of the Afternoon Prophet, which had the two weddings on the front. Hermione had no idea how Rita had managed this since no one had even noticed her or talked to her during the wedding and feast.

The Snape's And Lupin's Wed

_Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, married Ginny Weasley last night in a spectacular wedding in the Great Hall at Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is no details on how the Potions Master, a half-blood, had managed to get the hand of the Pureblood, Ginny Weasley. When asking the Ministry of Magic this question, they declined to say. This reporter believes that the Ministry is covering things up and will investigate more._

_Also Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus J. Lupin has married Muggleborn Hermione Jane Granger. There are no details on this, which lends me to wonder what charms the young Granger used to snag the werewolf. Of course we know that she's very good at these and love potions, which effect werewolves in a greater way. Let's just hope that her new husband doesn't decide to have his young wife for dinner. For articles on why people shouldn't marry werewolves, see page 7._

Rita Skeeter,

Daily Prophet Reporter

"Oooh, I'm going to kill her," Hermione snapped, ripping her Daily Prophet up. "I'm going to get her; I'm going to make her pay for this." Several students snickered. "What are you snickering at, ten points from Gryffindor."

And she stormed out without eating anything.

For Ginny, her morning was filled with students that refused to learn because she wasn't Professor Snape. She ended up sending two students to the hospital wing and giving both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff detention. She then went into her husband's office and got started on the lust potion that she would be giving to Hermione.

"Here you go," Ginny said, handing the blue bottle to Hermione when she came to visit.

Hermione looked at it.

"And how long are the effects?"

"An hour," Ginny said. "And if you think that I could give you just any lust potion, then you're wrong. Werewolves…"

"I know," Hermione said, not wanting her to repeat anything from the Daily Prophet.

"How do you know?"

"Read it," Hermione said.

She then told Ginny about the Daily Prophet article. Ginny went red.

"I can't believe that she wrote that," she said.

"Believe it and I'm going to get her into so much trouble," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her friend.

"Your not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

Hermione laughed.

"Oh this is something that I've had plans to do since she exposed herself."

And she left, leaving Ginny to wonder.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Sick Plans Of Voldemort

To kakashisninjadogs: Welcome and I'm glad that you like my story.

To GurlOfTheNight: Winks.

To rhiannon-shaxington: I'm going to write the fluffiness, but I must warn you that I'm not very good at it, but I've written it and I hope that you like it.

To amravo: Winks

To Monnbeam: Winks and I will update.

To draculasbride2008: Thanks for your review. The reason why McGonagall got upset when Hermione said that Ginny wasn't a Potions Mistress was that even though Hermione was a temporary Defense teacher, she was still a student and if she thought that Ginny could give her the potion that she needed, then she could.

To gooby: I really loved your story. It was so funny.

To oliverpercyremuslvr17: Oh Hermione is going to really get back at Rita for what she did and it won't be pretty. Oh I've got a new group that people can post their SS/GW stories it's called The Reptile and The Mane and you can access it by typing or you can just type the words The Reptile and The Mane.

Severus Snape hissed as pain coursed through him. He didn't want to count how many times Voldemort had used the Cruciatus Curse on him. He turned over, trying to figure out when this nightmare would be over and he could return to the castle. Voldemort had been angry when he had heard that Severus had married Ginny instead of handing her over to him.

"Do you think I'm ssstupid," Voldemort hissed. "I know that you were keeping her from me."

"I'm sorry, master," Severus said.

"Not good enough…crucio."

And Severus screamed again.

When the door opened Severus was surprised to see Narcissa standing there. Before Severus could say anything, she helped him to his feet and managed to get him out of the Riddle house.

"Why are you doing this?" Severus asked when they reached the gates of Hogwarts.

"Because I'm not having him use a law to get what he wants," Narcissa said. "Now no more talking, you need to get to Madam Pomfrey."

"Their gone," Wormtail told Voldemort.

Voldemort grinned.

"I knew they would," he told him. "However, they aren't important right now. Get me my lovely ssservant Morgana and tell her that I requessst her presssence."

"Of course my lord," Wormtail said.

And he was gone.

An hour later Morgana appeared. She bowed to him and kissed the helm of his robes. When she stood up she awaited to hear why he wanted to see her.

"Morgana, I know that you're a half-blood, which fits into my plansss perfectly."

"What is your need of me?"

"I underssstand that you've got great power inssside the Ministry," he told her.

"Yes."

"I need you to force the Ministry into letting you marry a Pureblood. Bring this wizard to me and I shall control him. Then I sshall have Harry Potter and all those that have betrayed me ssscreaming."

"And what is this wizard's name?"

"Ronald Weasley," Voldemort said, his mouth twisted into a wicked grin.

The rest of the afternoon Hermione felt the dread in what she had to do forming. It was like a snake that wanted to come out and strike. She was also worried that she wasn't going to be pretty enough for her husband or that her body was wrong just about everywhere. However, she knew that if she didn't want to get paired up with a Death Eater she would just have to grin and bare it.

"At least I've got the potion," Hermione muttered as she left the castle, a box of food from the kitchens in her hand.

A/N: Sorry about this being such a short chapter, but the next one I promise will be longer. Smut for Hermione and Remus and Morgana puts her plan into action.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Joining And Scheming

A/N: I'm not really good at writing smut, so please be kind. The rest of the story will be good. Also I would like to thank my reviewers draculasbride2008, kakashisninjadogs, and GurlOfTheNight for your wonderful reviews. Also I'm not going to be posting anything until tomorrow night.

Hermione walked slowly back to her cottage, her mind going over what would happen when she got home. She knew that Remus would have gotten word of what the Ministry wanted and knew that this would be going against everything that he believed in. God, it went against everything she believed in. She tried to shut out what he might say and focus on getting home.

When she finally got home she noticed that Remus wasn't in a happy mood. The smoking remains of the Wolfbane Potion could clearly be seen. Hermione put the food down and waited.

"I got a message from the Ministry," he told her. "They want us to 'do it' tonight so that they can focus on other things."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Hermione, didn't you hear me."

Hermione sighed and turned around.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said. "And I know that you hate this idea as much as I do. But I don't want to be handed over to a Death Eater. I don't want to be rapped, killed, or god knows what else, so I guess were just going to have to grin and bear it."

Remus muttered something that Hermione couldn't hear.

"Remus, don't you care about my safety?" she asked.

"Yes, I do, but-."

"But, what," Hermione asked. "Is it the fact that I'm to ugly for you that you don't want to sleep with me."

Remus stared at her.

"Hermione, you're not ugly," he said. "You're very pretty and anyone would be a fool not to know what they have. I'm just not in the mood for this."

Hermione knew he would say that and she produced the potion.

"Ginny made something for us," she told him, showing him the bottle. "She said anything stronger and it wouldn't be good for us."

"Hermione, I-."

"I'm going to bed," Hermione said, cutting him off. "I guess some Death Eater is going to get me in the end. It was nice knowing you."

"Hermione," Remus said.

"What!" Hermione snapped.

"I'll take the potion," Remus said.

Hermione turned to him.

"You will."

Remus nodded.

"Oh thank you so much," Hermione said. "I was so worried about what would happen tomorrow."

"So how does this potion work?" Remus said coldly.

Hermione ignored him.

"Well according to Ginny the potion will take effect at once and last for an hour," Hermione said. "And according to the directions where to take one spoonful, no more, no less."

Remus walked over to the spoons that were in a small box and taking two out he walked back and watched as Hermione uncorked the bottle. She poured an exact amount in the first spoon and handing it to Remus she added another dose to the second spoon.

"Here we go," Hermione said.

She held her nose and swallowed the potion. It tasted like rotten eggs and made her feel like she was about to vomit. Then the sick feeling disappeared and sheer fire coursed through her. It made her knees weak and her heart race. She wanted nothing more then kiss her husband.

But Remus beat her to it. He crushed his mouth against hers, forcing her mouth open and dipping his tongue in to have a taste of hers. Hermione moaned in his mouth and he answered her back. He lifted her up and taking them to their bedroom, he laid her gently on the bed.

Hermione worked on her clothes, the buttons making her curse as they gave her problems. She could hear him cursing as well and so she took her wand out and waving it, their clothes disappeared and folded neatly on a chair that was next to the bed. He racked his hands down her body, making Hermione arch and moan in response. Hermione had never felt anything like this before and the sensations that he was making her feel was making thinking impossible. All that mattered was what Remus was making her experience.

He nipped and licked all down her body making her nerve endings go crazy. Hermione felt the urge to touch him and racking her nails down his back he moaned in response.

"Oh god," Hermione moaned, as he came in full contact with her body.

That simple contact amazed Hermione. It made her greedy for more and the need to feel him inside her, to complete the union and to cool her desire off. She grabbed his face and crushed his lips against hers, moving her hips in desperate need to slack the fire that was building between her legs. Remus pushed her legs apart and settled between her legs. She wrapped her legs around her, panting heavily.

"In…now," Hermione panted, sweat pouring down her face.

Remus pushed in and Hermione cried out when her hymen was broken. He stopped, allowing the pain to recede. Once the pain stopped the pleasure started and he moved inside her. She moved with him, matching his thrusts with her own. She then felt an incredible tightness start in the pit of her stomach as he withdrew and reentered.

Hermione hung onto Remus's shoulders as the tightness became almost unbearable. Suddenly she screamed as her orgasm hit her, making her spasm and feeling as though she was being flung out of her body. When it receded she felt a boneless sensation fill her, which left her gasping for breath. Remus soon followed.

"Oh god," Hermione whispered, not understanding what she had experienced. "Remus, that was….Remus."

She looked down and to her horror he had fallen asleep.

"Men," Hermione huffed.

"So how is my husband doing?" Ginny asked.

"He'll live," Madam Pomfrey said. "Look, Mrs. Snape, I will let you know how he's doing in the morning."

Ginny knew the Matron was trying to get rid of her.

"Last time I checked, Matron, I'm his wife and I've got the right to be near my husband."

Madam Pomfrey was about to protest, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Ginny does have a point," Dumbledore said. "If she wants to stay here, then that's her right."

The Matron left, muttering something.

Morgana arrived at the Minister of Magic's home, hoping that he wasn't asleep and she could have a nice chat with him. She knew what would happen if she failed at her task for Voldemort. When she knocked on the door a house elf appeared and asked her what her business was.

"I need to speak to the Minister," she told it.

"Very well," the elf said.

It led her down a hall and into a large drawing room where Mr. and Mrs. Fudge were enjoying their evening.

"Madam, how are you tonight?" he asked.

"Well," Morgana said. "I was hoping that I could talk to you in privet."

"Of course, Agatha."

Mrs. Fudge got up and left.

"So what do you need, my dear?"

"I was hoping to snag a Pureblood wizard in accordance with the new law," she said.

Fudge grinned at her.

"And who do you have in mind?"

"Ronald Weasley," Morgana said.

Fudge frowned.

"He's not of age yet," Fudge said.

Morgana smiled wickedly.

"I know he's not, but I want him as my husband," she said. "Unless you wish to lose your support. You will remember that I was the one that told the Ministry of Magic that you needed to continue as Minister. You wouldn't want me to tell them to let you go."

Fudge started to sweat.

"Of course not," Fudge said. "I'll inform Mr. Weasley of your desire to marry him."

"Thank you, Minister."

She turned to leave and he suddenly heard a ripping sound. Fudge turned and saw the Dark Mark against her skin. Morgana had no idea that he had seen it. As soon as she was gone he went to alert Dumbledore.

Note: If anyone wants to know this takes place during Harry and friends sixth year. Next chapter: Everyone meets Professor Hermione Lupin.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Accident

Sunlight poured through the windows of the Hospital Wing making Ginny open her eyes, squint, and then realizing that it was morning she pulled herself out of the next bed, stretched, and taking one last look at her sleeping husband, she left the wing.

"Wonderland," Ginny said to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

It opened to let her in.

The common room was deserted and so she used one of the showers and then conjured a pair of clean robes, she once again left. When she arrived in the Great Hall she sat at the Staff table and started to work on the food that had appeared magically on her plate. Professor Dumbledore watched this, worried about Severus young wife. She had taken the sight of her husband like that, hard and he hoped that she was finding a way of coping with it.

"Are you alright, dear?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders

"Look if you want to talk about it, then you know that my office door is always open."

"Thanks," Ginny said

Dumbledore smiled at the exchange, glad that someone was making her feel better.

Hermione woke up to the sunlight pouring from the bedroom window, feeling sore, but okay. She looked over at her sleeping husband and showering, she left. She had to get her hands on his notes so that she could teach his classes. When she arrived in the Great Hall she noticed Ginny setting at the Staff Table talking to Professor McGonagall. She made her way there as well and found a seat next to Ginny.

"Mrs. Lupin, are you okay?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Um…fine," Hermione said.

Ginny grinned.

"And how was it?" Ginny asked, her voice taunting.

Hermione glared at her.

"Oh come on, Hermione, were not going to laugh," Professor McGonagall said.

"It was good and then he fell asleep," Hermione said.

Both witches howled with laughter, which made Hermione go red.

"Can we just change the subject," Hermione said acidly. "I don't think Remus would like us talking about what happened last night."

"Hermione, we didn't mean to make fun of you," Ginny said. "It's just that, well, I didn't think you would take the potion. So I didn't give you a potion."

Hermione stared at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "That stuff tasted horrible and-."

"And nothing, Hermione, I'm telling you the stuff that I gave you wasn't a lust potion. It was just a spell on water to look like a potion and taste like it as well. You just thought it was a potion," Ginny said, cutting her off.

"But, but-."

Hermione was starting to sound like Professor Quirrell.

"Hermione, stop stammering," Professor McGonagall said. "What Ginny is saying is that what you two did you did it out of your own free will. There was no enchantment involved."

"But, but, that's impossible," Hermione said. "I don't fancy Remus."

"Oh, but you do," Ginny said. "And I've got a feeling that you're both going to be acting out what you feel a lot more now that it's been freed. Don't worry, I won't tell Ron that you think Remus is hot."

"I DON'T THINK REMUS IS HOT," Hermione screamed.

Everyone turned and stared at her. Hermione decided that this might be a good time to leave.

"Headmaster, Fudge is in your office wanting a word with you," said Professor Twist, the Muggle Studies Professor.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

He got up from his seat and left the Great Hall.

When he arrived he saw that Fudge was in a right mood. He was fidgeting with his Bowler hat and looking as though he was about to faint.

"Minister," Dumbledore said.

"Please, Albus, I don't mean to cut off the pleasantries, but I need for you to listen. A witch by the name of Morgana came to my home last night and told me that she wanted to marry Ron Weasley. I told her that he wasn't of age and she threatened to have me removed. Dumbledore, she's a Death Eater and I think-."

"That she's going to use Ron to get to Harry," Dumbledore finished.

Fudge nodded.

"I shall bring the Order up to speed on this at once," Dumbledore said. "And I might have to have the rule bent once more."

"I understand, Dumbledore," Fudge said. "If you want the rule bent then that's fine. However, I'm worried about the young Mr. Potter and most importantly, myself."

"I fully understand," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything else?"

Fudge shook his head and then left.

When Hermione entered her husband's office she found his lesson plans and started to look them over. To Hermione's absolute horror she had the sixth year Gryffindors to contend with.

"I'm going to shoot myself," Hermione muttered. "I'm going to buy a gun and shoot myself."

A sudden knock on the door made Hermione look up. It was Professor Sprout.

"I've got a notice from Hagrid. He said the Harpy that Professor Lupin ordered has arrived and is now in the classroom."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "But I'm going to be teaching the lesson."

Professor Sprout stared.

"Is Lupin?"

"Yes, he's going to be out for three days," Hermione told her. "Don't worry; I'll be able to handle the harpy on my own."

"Very well, but I'm going to have Hagrid watching over this one. The last time a person handled a harpy, they ended up as one."

"I'll be delighted to have Hagrid here," Hermione told her.

"Well I know the Gryffindors will be delighted as well."

Hermione smiled and Sprout left.

When the bell rang the Gryffindors entered the classroom and took their seats. Hermione watched them from the small crack that she had made in the door. She knew they were all expecting her husband. Well, they'll have to get use to me, Hermione thought. She took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Class, I want you to open your books to page 56," Hermione said, walking down the steps.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Hermione waved her wand and the heading, Second Level Dark Creatures, appeared on the board. She noticed the creature wasn't there.

"I would advise to open your books to page 56 or I shall become very nasty," Hermione threatened without turning to face them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Hermione called.

The door opened and Hagrid walked in, carting the creature. Everyone was excited at seeing Hagrid again and she felt some of the tension leave the room.

"Place it over there," Hermione said.

"Yes, Professor," Hagrid said, placing the large cage right next to the board.

Hermione turned around and her eyes narrowed when she saw that no one had opened their books.

"I see you need to see the creature to get you to open your books," Hermione said. "Hagrid, remove the cover."

He yanked the cover and the entire class screamed in horror.

"I'm glad that I finally got your attention," Hermione said. "Now open your books to page 56 and maybe you'll know what you're seeing."

There was a rush to open their books.

"That's a bloody harpy," said Seamus

Hermione grinned.

"I'm glad that you've figured that out, Mr. Finnigan," Hermione said tartly. "Now can anyone tell me where the harpy comes from?"

No one answered.

"Oh what a pity," Hermione said. "I thought you were all advance students, but I guess I'll have to tell the Headmaster that your not. Now for those that are wondering, I'm taking over my husband's classes until he's human again. This means three days of you all treating me with the respect that comes with my little know-it-all brains. Now can anyone tell me where the harpy comes from?"

Neville raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom," Hermione said.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hermione's News

To Viktor Krum's lazyllama101: Winks.

To kakashisninjadogs: I'm glad that you liked the whole 'fake potions' part. I thought it was funny.

To draculasbride2008: Like I told kakashisninjadogs I thought that part was funny and poor Remus is going to get a shock at the end of this chapter.

To Rhiannon-shaxington: I love what Ginny did as well. And trust me things are going to get interesting from now on. To answer your question, everyone knows about Remus and Hermione's marriage since it was in the Daily Prophet, but only those that had Remus when Harry and his friends were in their third year knows that Remus is a werewolf.

To Kyer: I'm going to be working on that part. I'm thinking about Fudge addressing that. Thanks for your review and giving me a hint on that area.

To Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Winks and thanks for your review.

To Remusgrl01: Your review keeps me alive, thanks.

Hermione raced to the Headmaster office, hoping that Dumbledore would be able to have an answer for her. Saying the password, she entered and soon the Headmaster had a panting Defense teacher before him.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"That antidote is wrong," Hermione said.

Dumbledore stared at her, confusing written on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione took a deep breath and then explained what happened in her class.

"Take me to Harry," Dumbledore said.

When both Professors arrived Dumbledore saw the wolf that Harry had changed into. Several Gryffindors roared with anger, demanding that Hermione be sacked. Dumbledore silenced them with a look.

"I'll inform the Ministry that the antidote was wrong and I think the Gryffindors need to return to their common room."

After they had left Dumbledore used magic to get Harry to the hospital wing and then went to tell Professor McGonagall of what happened so that she could help Hermione cope with her first mistake as both a student and a Professor. When Minerva heard this bit of news she was upset about the whole thing. Dumbledore held up his hand and she fell silent.

"I understand that you're upset, but Hermione doesn't need you to yell at her. Please, just be there for her and don't judge her."

"But, Albus."

"Don't, but me," Dumbledore said sternly. "She doesn't need your judgment."

"Alright," McGonagall said, after a few moments of thought.

"Hermione, are you going to be alright," Ginny asked when she saw her outside Professor McGonagall's office.

"I think so," Hermione muttered.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and told her exactly what she told Dumbledore. Ginny suddenly broke off in a wave of giggles.

"And what's so funny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny giggled her response, but then gathered her reserves and answered.

"Harry turning into a wolf, that's what. I mean, he was so mean to you and everything."

Hermione looked at her.

"What are you talking about; Harry hasn't been mean to me."

Ginny snorted.

"Neville told me that he hates the idea that you're married to Remus and that you're going to have his children."

Hermione stared.

"What."

Ginny nodded, and then continued.

"He thinks that you should have fought the law and married Ron. Look, he might like your husband, but he doesn't approve of his wife."

Hermione felt a sudden surge of hot anger flooding her body. How dare Harry dictate her life! When McGonagall opened the door and poked her head out, Hermione exploded. She rounded on McGonagall.

"TELL MR. DICTATOR THAT HE CAN STAY A WOLF FOR ALL THAT I CARE!"

And she stormed down the hall and was out of sight.

Remus got a full report of what happened in Hermione's first Defense Against the Dark Arts class when he returned to work. He was shocked that Hermione had exploded like that until Ginny told him what Neville had told her that Harry had said.

"So how long is he going to be a wolf?" Remus asked.

"Until they can come up with the proper antidote," Ginny answered.

"Well, I'm going to have a talk with him as soon as he returns to normal," Remus said. "How dare he treat Hermione like that."

Ginny grinned, which Remus hadn't noticed.

Hermione, meanwhile, was glad that her husband had returned to work, as she couldn't take teaching the students another day longer. She gathered up her things from her temporary stay in his office and went back to staying in the cottage. When she returned that night, after her Advance Charms lesson, she found a note on her table, the owl that had delivered it, snoozing. She picked it up and saw that it was from her parents. She opened it and read:

Hermione,

I hope that school is going great for you and that you're okay. We would love to see you this Christmas, please inform us if this is what you intend to do. We also have a surprise for you when you return.

Sincerely,

Dad

Hermione wrote out her response and then waking it up, it took the letter and flew away. Hermione decided that now that she didn't have to worry about the Ministry ruining her life anymore that it was about time that her parents meet her husband face to face. She then grabbed her things and got started on the work that Professor Flitwick wanted.

The next morning Hermione had her meal at the cottage, since she was boycotting associating with the Gryffindors, and then headed up to the castle for her lessons. When she arrived in the entrance hall Professor Dumbledore was waiting on her.

"Mrs. Lupin, I've got a letter for you," Dumbledore said.

Hermione crossed the entrance hall and took the letter from him. It was from the Ministry of Magic. She opened it and read:

Mrs. Lupin,

According to our records you've consummated your marriage. We hope that you have a wonderful life and we look forward to the birth of your children.

It wasn't signed.

"Why didn't I get this a few days ago?" Hermione asked.

"I told them to wait until I took care of some business before informing you," Dumbledore said. "Have a good day."

And he disappeared into the Great Hall.

Hermione had a wonderful morning of classes, even if one of those lessons had Professor Binns in it. As she was leaving Advance Arthmancy, she ran right into her husband.

"Sorry, sir," Hermione said.

"Forgiven," Remus said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back and then she decided this would be a good time to tell him of her plans.

"Remus, can I talk to you in your office," Hermione asked.

"Um, sure," Remus answered, sounding a little nervous.

When they both entered his office, she closed the door and faced her husband. She hoped that he wasn't going to get mad at her for wanting him to meet them. She counted to three and then spoke.

"I got a letter from my parents and they want me to come home for Christmas, but I've decided that the visit should be sooner then later."

"That's wonderful," Remus said. "You haven't seen your parents since summer ended."

Hermione took another deep breath.

"Well I was hoping that you would come with me," Hermione said. "I mean, you're not going to transform or anything, so you'll be okay."

Remus went white. He meet her parents, Sirius would be laughing at him right now if he was still alive.

"I'm not-."

"Oh, come on, Remus," Hermione said. "Mum and dad will love you. You're loveable and sweet."

Remus went pink, which made Hermione laugh. She had never seen him go pink before.

"Please," Hermione begged.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Huge Surprise

Severus slowly opened his eyes, looking around. He knew that he was in the hospital wing, but how had he gotten here, he couldn't remember. He slowly pulled himself to a sitting position and that's when Madam Pomfrey arrived.

"Severus, I'm glad to see that you're awake," she told him.

Severus snorted at that.

"So how long have I've been in this hell hole?"

"A week and a half," Madam Pomfrey said, glaring at him. "I'll be informing your wife and the Headmaster that you're awake."

And before he could protest, she was gone.

Ginny was grading third-year essays when the Matron arrived. She looked up and glared at her for interrupting her.

"This better be important," Ginny snapped.

"Your husband is awake," Madam Pomfrey said.

Ginny jumped up and ran out of the office.

"Now, Remus, this isn't going to hurt you," Hermione said, after Remus had changed into muggle clothes. "My parents haven't even seen me in my robes and I've come here for six years."

"But, I like my robes."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"I know, dear," Hermione said. "I just don't want to shock them, that's all."

Hermione, herself, had changed into the jeans and shirt that she usually wore on the train. She had packed their bags and used magic to shrink them so that they could carry them more easily. She had gotten her letter, telling her that they would be delighted in meeting Remus. Once she had locked up, they both left the castle and Hermione hailed the Knight Bus. Stan Shunpike appeared at once.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus-."

"Oh shove it," Hermione snapped.

Hermione shoved some coins in his hands for the trip and then told him where she wanted to go. The bus bolted like a bullet, making Hermione and Remus fly everywhere.

"I swear I'm going to sue the person that invented this bus," Remus swore.

The bus weaved in and out of places that normal buses couldn't have managed. Finally it came to a stop right in front of the Granger's house. Both Hermione and Remus bolted for the door, the Knight Bus speeding out of sight as soon as Hermione had stepped off.

"I think, I'm going to be sick," Hermione said, before Remus could say anything about anything.

Hermione raced for the grass and threw up what she had for breakfast.

"Are you alright?"

"F-Fine," Hermione said. "Just don't ask me to breath on you."

Hermione rang the doorbell and a few moments later they heard footsteps and then the kind face of Anna Granger appeared on the other side of the door.

"Hermione," Anna yelled, hugging her daughter. She then caught a whiff of her breath. "God, Hermione, have you been throwing up?"

"She got bus sick," Remus said.

Anna looked up and smiled when she saw Remus.

"Well, why don't you both come in," she said. "And, Hermione, we've got loads to tell you."

Anna closed the door and then motioned them to the dining room. She made three cups of tea and put milk and sugar in-front of them. After Hermione had added her milk in hers her mother spoke.

"We won the lottery," Anna blurted out.

Hermione stared.

"What!"

Anna nodded, excited.

"What's the lottery?" Remus asked, confused.

"It's a game where people play numbers and if they match all the numbers they win a huge pot of money," Hermione explained.

Anna turned to Remus.

"You must be a wizard," she said.

"Yes, mame, I am," Remus said. "I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"And how did you end up marrying my daughter, you see far too old for her."

"Mother," Hermione said.

Anna laughed.

"I'm not against it," Anna said. "I was just wondering how you two met, that's all."

"Well, there's this law and I decided to marry Remus because he can protect me from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Anna stared.

"She's telling the truth, mame," Remus said.

Anna shook her head.

"They remind me of Hitler and his stupid supporters, thinking their better then others," Anna exclaimed. "So how was the wedding?"

"Nice," Hermione answered. "I'm sorry that you weren't invited."

"That's alright, dear," Anna said. "So let me see the ring."

Hermione went white.

"We weren't given rings," Remus said.

Anna stared at him.

"You weren't given rings, why?"

Hermione sighed, not knowing how to break this to her.

"Well, I'm not rich and so the rich pureblood wizards don't get a ring," Remus explained. "Arthur Weasley is the only exemption to the rule as he got his rings when his parents died."

"Well, that's not going to do, not at all," Anna said. "Today, were going out and getting those rings. I'm not having my daughter without a ring set and I'm not having her husband without a ring on his finger."

Hermione knew right away that Remus had gotten her mother's approval.

Professor Dumbledore was delighted to hear that Remus was going off to meet the Grangers. If anyone could protect them if Death Eaters attacked the Granger's home, then he could. However, he turned his attention back to the meeting that he had ordered.

"So what is the reason for this meeting?" Charlie asked.

"The Minister arrived here and told me that a witch by the name of Morgana is planning on trying to get Ron Weasley into the clutches of Voldemort (several people shuttered). We can't have that and I've decided that Ron Weasley should be married to one of our Order members, I'm going to do the same thing for Harry as well."

"And who will they marry?"

"Ron will marry Tonks, since I heard that she fancies him."

Several people snickered at that and Tonks went pink.

"Also I believe that Luna Lovegood is a Pureblood witch and she'll marry Harry."

Several people snickered at that.

"Seriousness, people," McGonagall snapped.

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "I shall have you, Minerva, talk with Ron and then with Harry when he's normal again."

"Can I ask an off-subject question?" Charlie said.

"Of course."

"Where's Remus at?"

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"The poor boy is meeting his in-laws," Dumbledore said.

"So what do you do, boy?" Frank Granger asked when he returned home.

"He teaches, dear," Anna said. "And I heard that when they got married they weren't even given rings. I'm taken care of that."

Frank grinned at his wife.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Ministry Of Magic

Another shout out to my reviewers

To rhiannon-shaxington: Thanks for your review. She's going to find out soon.

To Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Winks and thanks for your review.

To Angelic Bladez: I got a big kick out of what your uncle did as well. To answer your question about Hermione getting sick on the Knight Bus, that was just the Knight Bus. She's going to find out that she's pregnant real soon.

To Writer Apprentice: Glad you thought Chapter 11 was funny, I thought it was.

To jazhpfreak: Glad your back.

To Miss Spazz: Winks and thanks for your review.

Now onto the story.

Both Hermione and Remus had a wonderful time with the Grangers. Anna took them to London and helped them both pick a pair of golden wedding bands and then after a good night's rest (without sex) they said their goodbyes to Frank and Anna Granger and returned to Hogwarts. Hermione had ever intention of starting on the business that she was going to literally lift off from the ground. While Remus was busy at Hogwarts talking to Dumbledore, Hermione went looking for the wood that she would need.

She wanted her first broom to be made of willow, a very good wood when it came to magic as well as flying. When she finally found the tree that she was looking for she did several charms to make sure that there were no nasty surprises and then cut a long length out of it, making sure that it was thick enough to handle a person's weight. When she returned to the cottage she got started on molding it for the right purpose. That alone took hours, making Hermione thirsty and hungry.

She grabbed a bite to eat and some pumpkin juice, and returned to her work. When Remus returned home he saw her carving the face of what looked like a dragon and then enchanting every inch of it so that it couldn't throw, hurl, or do anything else but fly.

"Do you think this will work?" Remus asked.

"I believe it will," Hermione said, as she duplicated the same handle over and over again.

She then left again.

"So how is Hermione doing?" Sprout asked him the next morning.

"She's doing well," Remus answered.

He didn't want to mention Hermione's strange idea.

"Well, as long as she's keeping her nose out of trouble, that's all that matters."

"So how was your visit to your parents?" Ginny asked Hermione when she saw her.

"It went great," Hermione said. "So I heard that Professor Snape woke up."

Ginny nodded.

"That's great," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her, suddenly sensing that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Um…nothing," Hermione lied.

Ginny wasn't going to give up.

"Tell Ginny wasn't wrong," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed.

"Alright, but promise that your not going to laugh."

Ginny held her hand up.

"I promise not to laugh."

"Alright, I'm going to the Ministry of Magic to ask them to come over to my cottage and look at something. I'm not going to tell you what it is, but I think it will be something that will shock the school. But I'm worried that I'm going to fail."

"Hermione, I don't believe that you'll fail," Ginny said, giving Hermione a hard look. "Just believe in yourself and everything will work out."

"Thanks, Gin."

"No problem," Ginny said. "So when do I get to see it?"

"As soon as it passes inspection," Hermione said. "I'm going to show it to the entire school."

"Well good luck on it."

When school let out for the day Hermione was back working on what she called the Dragonfire 2000. She added the broomtail, using her wand to seal them in their place and then conjuring steel with a little charm she learned, she molded it to exactly what she wanted. She did the same thing over and over again until they all were finished. She then went out and got polished and spent hours polishing each broomstick until they were smooth.

The next morning found herself in-front of the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione had brought her broom with her, not knowing if she was going to need it. She signed in her wand and then went down to one of the golden grille and it went down.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The grille stopped, but on one got off. It moved downward once again.

"Level six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparition Test Center."

Hermione got off here and walking down the hall she found a door that read 'Broom Regulatory Control' and entered. The office was huge compared to some of the offices that she had seen in the Muggle world. There were different places in a long table that you could go. One read 'Broom Registration' and another said 'Unsafe Brooms' Hermione found a sign that read the following:

To All Inventors,

Inventing brooms is a privilege, not a right. If you have a broom that you wish to test, please come to this office.

William Hope

Head of Broom Regulatory Control

Ministry of Magic

Hermione walked up to the sign which was next to an oak door. She knocked on the door and heard a gruff enter. Hermione entered to see a slim man that had no hair. He looked up when Hermione entered and motioned for her to close the door.

"Name and type of broom?" he asked.

"Hermione Lupin and this is called the Dragonfire 2000," Hermione answered.

"Has it been tested?"

"No."

"Name of company that is making this broom?"

"Well I haven't filed a business name yet," Hermione said.

"Fine, go back outside and file your business name and then return to me."

Hermione nodded and walked back outside.

"Name of business?"

"Top Witch Broomstick Company," Hermione answered.

"Name of owner?"

"Hermione Lupin," Hermione answered.

The witch looked up.

"A women making brooms, now that's something," she said. "Sign here and the cost is one hundred and fifty gallons."

Hermione pulled out her money bag and gave it to her. She took it, weighed it, and then put it in a drawer.

"Now this makes you an official business," she explained. "Take your broom in there and we'll set a date and time that we'll come and test your broom. If it meets the qualifications then you're authorized to sell it."

"Thanks," Hermione said, taking the parchment.

"Good luck," she said.

Hermione thanked her again and then returned to the man's office. She presented her parchment and he had a good look at it. He inspected every inch of it.

"Now this is a broom," he commented. "Very good work, however, you need a time and date that you can have it tested." He looked at his ledger "How about this afternoon. Lee Jordan is always looking for a job that he'll break a few bones. Do you have anymore like this?"

"Yes sir, I made about two hundred and eighty brooms."

"Then this is going to be one long afternoon," he said.

He gave the broom back and Hermione left.

Three hours later Lee Jordan arrived wearing his testing suit. He knocked on Hermione's door, but the elf told him that she was at the Quidditch Pitch. He thanked her and then headed for the pitch. When he arrived he saw Hermione and all the broomsticks that he had to try.

"Thanks for meeting up with me," Hermione said. "So how does this thing work?"

"Well I'll test it to see if it will hold up to speed, weather, things like that," Lee said. "I can do a charm that will make me be able test them all without having to try them all. If they all pass then you can sell them."

Hermione nodded and Lee took the first one. He climbed on and kicked off hard. The broom shot up like a cork and Hermione watched it being put through it paces, the tail end streaming red, like a dragonfire. When he landed, he was gasping.


	15. Chapter 12continue

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that broom goes 50 miles per hour more then the Firebolt," Lee commented.

"Is that alright?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, that's excellent," Lee said. "This broom is perfect, just like its designer. However, I need to continue testing it and if it passes then you'll have something that will make all those male broomstick designers jealous."

Hermione blushed.

He then took out his wand and started to test every inch of the broom. He then waved his wand again and all of her brooms went up in the air. They did zooms, stops, curls, anything that Lee wanted it to do. He also checked to make sure they were still together when all the testing was done. Finally he wrote his report and handed it to Hermione.

"They all pass," Lee said. "I think you need to inform Quality Quidditch Supplies of your broom and I'm sure they'll really lift off."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I really mean it."

Lee smiled at her and then left. Now she really had her work cut out for her.

"So will the antidote work?" Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey, when the Ministry finally sent it.

"We'll know when I give it to him," she said.

"Keep me posted if this works."

"I will, Albus," Madam Pomfrey said.

He took one look at Harry and then left.

"Albus, you need to come quick," Professor McGonagall said, before he had even sit food out of the wing.

Dumbledore looked at his Deputy Head.

"What is it?"

But she just pushed him along until they were at a window.

"Look at that," she said, pointing to a figure that was flying very fast.

Dumbledore conjured a pair of binoculars and looked through them. He blinked and looked again. Hermione Granger was flying on a broom and looking like she was having the time of her life.

Note: Hermione plans out her business; Harry returns to normal, Hermione and reveals her secret.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hermione's Plans

A/N: I can't believe how many reviews that I'm getting with this story. Well another shout out time.

To moonyluvur: I think all the fainting was funny. Thanks for reviewing.

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: I think Hermione riding a broom was the best idea that I came up.

To amrawo: Winks and thanks for your review.

To Joani-the-unique-being: I'm glad that you like my story. God, I didn't think I would get this many reviews.

To Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Thanks for the review and in the next chapter I'm going to bore everyone stupid with Hermione and her giving out brooms.

To jazhpfreak: I'm flattered that I'm your hero at the moment.

To Angelic Bladez: I guess Hermione wants to prove that a witch can make brooms, since all evidence proves that all the broom makers are men.

To Miss Spazz: Thanks for your review.

To oliverpercyremuslvr17: There is no proof that Hermione is scared of flying. She went to the top box at the Quidditch World Cup and that's high. I would think that if she was then she would have stayed closer to the ground.

To Viktor Krum's lazyllama 101: In that chapter she was just suffering from motion sickness, but don't worry her condition will come out. Oh and there's going to be smut soon and an accidental kiss between Severus and Ginny.

Also note that this chapter was cut into two because of the length.

"Mr. Weasley, please come in," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron entered and sat down in-front of Professor McGonagall's desk.

"So what do you want to see me for?"

McGonagall wanted to ask Ron if he knew that Hermione wasn't really afraid of flying, but decided against it. She decided to tell him what had happened during the Order meeting.

"Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore has informed us that You-know-who's servant is planning on marrying you so that she can lead you right into You-know-who's clutches."

"What."

McGonagall nodded.

"As a result your going to be married off to Tonks this-."

But she didn't get a chance to finish, Ron had fainted.

"Why me," she asked.

"I'm sure that you understand Mrs. Lupin that normally broomstick design has been limited to men that are from old Pureblood families," said the head of Witch Broomstick. "And the idea that a female has designed one of the best is laughable."

Hermione glared at him.

"And I thought this was a free country," Hermione said tartly. "I've got a broom that goes fifty miles faster then the Firebolt and it passed inspection. I'm allowed to sell them and I'm sure that you wouldn't want me to sell them to the States, now would you?"

The Head got nervous and Hermione knew she was winning. The idea that the States would have an advantage over England was something they just couldn't have.

"Very well," the Head said. "We shall have your broom in Witch Broomstick, just don't sell to the States."

Hermione grinned.

"Of course not," Hermione said.

"Price?"

"About five hundred galleons more then the Firebolt. I want my broom associated with those with money. However, I'm planning on giving several free brooms to the students. I want advertising at Hogwarts and on the Witch Wireless and my brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies in both Hogsmead and Diagon Alley. I'm also planning on showing a model of it in the Great Hall, with you introducing it."

"As you wish, Mrs. Lupin," said the Head. "Anything else?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes," Hermione said.

They shook hands and Hermione left.

Madam Pomfrey poured the antidote down Harry's throat and with a pop he was back to normal. Madam Pomfrey gave him a hard look and then left. She informed the Headmaster that Harry was back to normal and he headed down there.

"Harry, I'm glad that your back with us," Dumbledore said when he entered the wing.

"It's great to be back, Professor," Harry said. "However, I want Hermione sacked for attacking me."

Dumbledore gave him a strange look.

"Harry, the Ministry informed me they sent Remus the wrong potion," Dumbledore said. "So Hermione didn't do anything wrong, she just did what she thought was right. Now I want you to go to Professor McGonagall's office, she has something to tell you."

Harry nodded and then left.

When Hermione returned to the cottage she saw her husband grading papers that looked like essays. He looked up when she entered and saw that she was smiling.

"I'm guessing that things went well at Witch Broomstick."

"You would be correct," Hermione said. "They've accepted my broom for their magazine and I'm going to be allowed to show it off at Hogwarts."

"That's wonderful," Remus said, really proud of his wife for the first time. "But are you afraid that the Purebloods aren't going to buy your broom once they find out that a Muggleborn witch invented it."

"I don't think they'll have a choice," Hermione said, giving him an evil glint.

"Alright, what did you do to them?"

Hermione giggled.

"Oh, I just put a non-burning charm on them, that's all," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm sure that they'll just love that."

Hermione laughed this time.

"Oh, I know they will."

"Harry, please have a seat," Professor McGonagall said when Harry entered her office.

Harry sat, not understanding why Professor McGonagall wanted to see him and why she had used his first name.

"Now while you were in the wing Dumbledore held a meeting because Fudge had come to his office and told him that a Death Eater by the name of Morgana was asking to marry your friend, Ron."

"What."

McGonagall nodded.

"He fainted before I could explain why he was marrying Tonks."

"And why is he marrying Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Because that would make him unavailable and You-know-who won't be able to get to him. Now during the meeting you were brought up because You-know-who wants to get his hands on you just as badly. Dumbledore has decided, for your protection, that you will marry Luna Lovegood."

"What!"

McGonagall gave him a stern look.

"Harry, I'm not a fan of this, but this is for your protection," McGonagall said. "I will expect you to marry her and treat her nicely. Gods knows she needs it with all the stuff that she goes through."

Harry knew the discussion was over.

"I'm surprised that you've come here," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I normally don't do this, but the owner wants to introduce her product to those that really use it, to bring the excitement right to Hogwarts front door, so to speak. She's going to have a drawing where selected students will get their hands on her launched product. There will also be a demonstration of the broom and they'll be able to see the broom up close. I personally think this is an absolute stroke of genius."

"I'll agree with that," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure this will bring great excitement to the students."

The Head laughed.

"I'm sure it will."


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hermione Surprise

To rhiannon-shaxington: Thanks for the review, wait until they have a reaction to the owner.

To Miss Spazz: Winks.

To Angelic Bladz: Of course she likes to improve herself, she's Hermione.

To jazhpfreak: I love making Hermione so smart and Remus so clueless about our favorite witch, which he will be in the next chapter.

To Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Winks and thanks for your review

To amravo: Winks and giggles.

To Viktor Krum's lazyllame 101: Winks.

To moonylvrur: I really loved writing that part of the chapter. Hermione can be nasty if she wants and sneaky. I think she would of done well in Slytherin had she been a Pureblood, but then she wouldn't be in this story. Also, Harry is still mad at Hermione for wanting to marry Remus. In the next chapter, he's really going to be mad.

To oliverpercyremuslvr17: Winks and thanks for the review.

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: I thought Ron fainting was a brilliant idea of mine. Wait until Molly and Arthur hear this one, which they will.

To draculasbride2008: I thought the name was awesome as well and it explains the broom well. I thought Ron and Tonks and Harry and Luna are great pairings and I really hope you like this next chapter.

To kakashisninjadogs: Yay for brooms as well.

To Monnbeam: I'm glad your enjoying the story.

The notice on the common rooms, explaining that a new company called Top Witch Broomstick Company was showing off their launched product caused a wave of excitement through the school, especially with the Quidditch teams. Hermione listened as Ron, who had recovered from his shock, read out-loud for the rest of the common room to hear.

The Dragonfire 2000

This top-of-the line racing broom is the fastest broom to meet the market. Made of solid willow and polished with a diamond and emerald polish it has been molded to aerodynamic perfection. Every oak broomtail has been charmed and tested for the fasted speed possible. It can go from 0 to 200 miles in under three seconds and incorporates an anti-burning, hurling, and thief charms. The tail end when under acceleration leaves a stream of red sparks that will dazzle those watching the game.

The front end has an ivory handle with an anti-sweating and identification charms and the rider, upon kicking off will be kept dry with a drying charm that encircles the rider, but doesn't interfere with the rider's ability to pass, block, defend, or catch the golden snitch. The handle also has an intricate design of a dragon that is decorated around the edges with solid gold and the eyes have real emeralds. This broom is sure to delight those with its good taste and solid performance on the Quidditch field.

"Oh god, that broom is going to cost a fortune," Neville said.

"Ya, you can bet Malfoy is going to have one," Harry muttered darkly. "He always has the best of everything."

The hole opened and Professor McGonagall climbed through. Hermione noticed that she had a box with her and she grinned mentally, knowing exactly what she was going to tell them.

"Gryffindors, I've got some exciting news," she informed them. "I've just got a notice from Dumbledore that there will be a drawing and a selected number of students will receive the Dragonfire 2000 before it hits the market."

Like Hermione predicted there was a roar of excitement.

"Just put your names inside the box and tonight there will be the drawing, so I expect that you all to be there."

She put the box down and no sooner had it been placed people were scrambling to put their names in. Hermione knew this was going to be one exciting evening for her.

"Everyone, calm down," Dumbledore yelled, when dinner had arrived and the students had all gathered. "I would like to introduce you to Thomas Hawk, the owner of Witch Broomstick."

There was a round of applause when Thomas Hawk appeared.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," Thomas said. "Now I'm going to have a short demonstration on how fast this broom is and then everyone will get to see an up close look at the broom itself. I asked the owner of Top Witch to come and she's delighted to join us. She will be choosing the winners and handing them their new broomstick."

He then took out a whistle and giving it a blow the doors opened and a sudden rush of speed a figure in white zoomed all around the hall, the spark of red following it. When it stopped they all saw Lee Jordan riding on top of a broom they had never seen before.

"Thank you, Mr. Jordan, for that demonstration," Thomas said. "Now dismount and let each of the students see the broomstick. Start with the Gryffindors, if you don't mind."

Lee landed and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The broom was inspected at all angles up and down the table. Finally it was handed over to the Ravenclaw's, then the Hufflepuff's, and finally the Slytherin's. When it returned to Lee he stood aside.

"Now I would like to welcome the owner of Top Witch Broomstick Company and no, I'm not making this up, Mrs. Hermione Lupin."

Everyone muttered when Hermione walked in, a pair of thick dragonhide gloves on, her husband hauling the brooms that she was giving away.

"Thank you, Mr. Hawk," Hermione said. "Now I know that all of you are surprised that I'm the one that designed such a fast broomstick, but it was either this or being a librarian and I'm not wanting people to say, yep that what I knew she would become. Now I decided to start this company because I wanted to prove that a female could do this and be successful. Now I think it's time to announce the winners."

Dumbledore handed her the first box, which had the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw house. She opened the box up and pulled out the first name.

"Luna Lovegood," Hermione called.

The Ravenclaw table cheered when Luna's name was called. She walked over to Hermione and was handed her broom.

"Terry Boot."

Again the Ravenclaw table cheered as he went up and got his broom.

Hermione called each name until she had the ten that she intended to call from the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore then handed her the Hufflepuff box and Hermione started the process all over again. When he handed her the Slytherin box she knew that Snape had something to do with this. However, she wasn't going to deny the Slytherin's the right to have them just because they had been mean to her. She opened it and started to call out the names.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy slowly got up and walked over to Hermione. She took the broom and then returned to her table.

"Vincent Crabbe."

Crabbe got up and yanked the broom out of her hand. He grinned at her as though she had done the worst thing. However, Hermione ignored him.

"Gregory Goyle."

Goyle did the same thing that Crabbe did, but like before she ignored it.

She called the rest of them, this time it didn't include Draco Malfoy. Hermione knew that she would be hearing about this for a long time. When Dumbledore finally handed her the Gryffindor box she hoped that none of her friends would be upset with her if their name wasn't called. She pulled out the first name.

"Seamus Finnigan," Hermione called.

The Gryffindor table cheered when his name was called. She handed him the broom and with a quick thank you, he returned to his seat.

"Ginny Snape!"

Everyone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team cheered when Ginny's name was called. Hermione was glad that she had been able to give her something as nice as an expensive broom.

"Lavender Brown."

Lavender got up and giving Hermione a quick thank you, returned to her seat.

"Ron Weasley," Hermione called next.

Ron got up to accept his gift.

Hermione continued to call out the names until she was down to one last broom. She pulled out a piece of parchment and read:

"Harry Potter."

Note: I bet no one was expecting Hermione to do that. Next chapter: Things are going to get a little strange for Hermione and Remus, Hermione discovers some interesting news, and Ginny and Severus have an accidental kiss.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Unexpected News

To Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Winks and thanks for your review.

To oliverpercyremuslvr17: The accidental kiss is going to be something that was unexpected after an unexpected encounter.

To Rhiannon-shaxington: Well we know how some Slytherin's feel about the Gryffindor team getting new brooms. I guess Draco is just going to have to shove it.

To kakashisninjadogs: I know, I feel like a three-year old in a Barbie store as well.

Everyone was stunned when Hermione called out Harry's name. Even Hermione had been surprised about this, but she just gave him his broom when he came for it.

"I would like to thank those that put their names in," Hermione said. "And for those that won, enjoy your new broomsticks."

And she swept herself from the hall.

Hermione spent fifteen minutes talking to Professor Dumbledore about what he thought of the idea that she was in a business that no one expected. Dumbledore smiled at her and gave her his honest opinion.

"Hermione, I'm not going to judge you because there's no judging required. Women love to prove that they can do things just as well as a man and they've done it over and over again. Sometimes, Hermione, there is more to life then just books and you've got to take the talents the gods give you and use them. Also you need to see what you've got in-front of you."

He gave her a look that told her that he was talking about her and Remus.

"Thanks, Headmaster, for your kind words."

Dumbledore smiled again.

"That's what a Headmaster's for."

He then left, leaving Hermione with a lot to think about.

An hour later Hermione and Remus headed back to their cottage. Hermione was still thinking about what Dumbledore had told her.

"Look out!" Remus yelled; pushing Hermione down to the ground just as a carriage came hurling down the street.

The driver didn't stop.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You were daydreaming and a carriage almost hit you," Remus said. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded and with a little help from Remus, she was back on her feet.

"Gods, I cut myself," Hermione said, looking at the cut on her arm that she got from the hard stones that lined the way from Hogwarts to Hogsmead.

"I'm sure it will heal," Remus said.

"Well I'm not taking any chances," Hermione said. "I'm cleaning it once I get back home."

True to her word Hermione did clean her cut, but then she found others. She had to strip down so that she could get some of them, but had Remus help her with the rest, which made her hiss when he touched them.

"Painful?" he asked, waving his wand and sealing them.

"A little," Hermione said weakly, as the pain disappeared and she started to respond to what he was doing.

She let out a moan as a shockwave of pleasure hit her, and then she turned over, pinning her husband to the bed.

"What-."

Hermione grinned at him.

"I think we should celebrate my success," she purred. She then nuzzled his neck, which made him groan. "What do you think?"

"I think your right," he said, as she unbuckled his pants.

Hermione smirked.

"Oh, I think I am," she said.

"I still can't believe that Hermione gave me a broomstick," Ginny said as her and Severus headed back home.

Severus rolled his eyes. It had been the twelfth time that Ginny had said this. Suddenly a carriage appeared out of nowhere and both Severus and Ginny screamed as they jumped out of the way. It didn't stop, just kept on going.

"Oh god, I can't believe it almost hit us," Ginny said, and then she gasped. "My broom."

Severus got to his feet and going over he found her broomstick. It was still in one piece, which surprised him. He would defiantly have to thank Hermione for the anti-breaking charm. He walked back to Ginny and after helping her up, he handed her back her broomstick. As soon as Ginny took it she screamed again.

"It's back," Ginny said.

Severus turned to see the same carriage, the black horse glaring at them as though daring them to run.

"RUN!" Severus yelled.

Both Ginny and Severus bolted for the row of houses, one of them theirs. The carriage moved again, going faster and faster, taunting them. Ginny was crying now and Severus had never felt so terrified in his entire life. They had to dive again as the carriage missed them again.

"Where never going to get back home," Ginny said, as the carriage stopped again and turned around.

It was clear that someone wanted them dead.

"The broom," Severus said. "Let's get on the broom and get back home."

Ginny nodded and they both mounted it. Severus kicked off hard and the broom shot through the air. Suddenly something shot through the sky and knocked them both off the broom. They landed hard on the ground, the breath being knocked out of both their bodies. They heard someone land and then the sound of hooves.

Ginny looked around and that's when she saw a stag. It looked at her for a moment and then at Severus. With a suddenly wave of movement it changed from a stag into a man. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at both of them.

"Well, well, hello Snivellus," said the taunting voice of a man that looked the spitting image of Harry.

Ginny felt like screaming, James Potter…alive.

"J-James," Severus gasped.

James Potter laughed.

"Oh, I see that you still remember me," he said, just as the carriage pulled up. "I hope that you haven't forgotten our dear little friend."

And that when the carriage door opened. The horrible smell of death and decay hit them and then the moaning sound. Ginny watched in horror as the dead body of Lily Potter appeared.

"Now, it's time for you to die, Snivellus," he said. "Avada-."

"NO!" Severus screamed, as he turned into a huge dragon.

Hermione was sound asleep when she heard the sound of a dragon roaring. She woke with a start, but Remus was already out the door. He walked silently, using all his skills as a werewolf to make sure that he wasn't seen. He soon came upon the scene and what he saw made his blood run cold. Lily was standing there, as though she wasn't really there.

"Kill Snape's wife," he ordered.

"Avada-."

"Finite Incantatem!" Remus shouted, pointing his wand at Lily.

She crumbled into dust.

Severus roared, baring his teeth, ready to give him the blast that would kill him. Ginny was sobbing, begging for Severus not to do it.

"Severus, stop," Remus ordered.

Severus pulled away and Remus, waving his wand, had him bound. Severus turned back to himself with a small pop.

"Don't worry, he'll get sent to Azkaban," Remus said.

Severus suddenly sobbed, which surprised Remus. Ginny ran over and put her arms around her husband and then to Remus's absolute shock and surprise, she kissed him.

"What happened?" Hermione asked when Remus returned, looking shaken. "I heard this roar and then you disappeared."

"The roar was Severus, he's an Animagi," Remus said. "Oh god, Hermione, Harry's father is alive and he's a Death Eater."

Hermione stared at him.

"What!"

Remus nodded.

"He brought Lily back as an Inferi and she was the one that was trying to kill us. I believe that she tried to kill the Snape's as well. He-."

He broke off.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Alright," Hermione whispered. "We can-."

She stopped and suddenly rushed to the bathroom, vomiting her dinner.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered. "I'm-."

She stopped again so that she could vomit again.

Remus called Madam Pomfrey to their cabin so that she could find out why Hermione was sick. Madam Pomfrey ran some tests and then she gave Remus a large smile.

"Remus, Hermione is pregnant."

It was Remus's turn to faint.

Note: There you have it, Hermione is now pregnant. Next chapter, Harry finds out the horrible truth about his father and the Weasley's are told of Ron and Tonks engagement.


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Another Shock For The Weasley's

A/N: Here to some of the people that responded.

To Rhiannon-shaxington: Thanks for your review. I thought James Potter being a Death Eater sounded like a good idea.

To kakashisninjadogs: Don't worry, I'm not going to go too far away from the stream in this story. I just thought it needed a few rocks.

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: I'm glad you liked the chapter, but you're not going to like the Weasley's.

To moonyluvur: I know, we all feel sorry for Harry. I would if I found out that my father was a Death Eater and my mother really, really, dead.

To the rest, thank you.

The next morning wasn't a good day for anyone, especially for Harry Potter. The news that James Potter was still alive and had attacked the Snape's and Lupin's traveled the school like wildfire. Everyone was wondering how James had survived the attack by the Dark Lord and because of the nature of James association; the Slytherin's took no time in taunting Harry about his father.

"I guess you're not as high and mighty as you thought you were," taunted Draco Malfoy.

Hermione felt bad for Harry, but he didn't make it easy on her. When he saw her he yelled at her for absolutely no reason. Hermione ended up in tears, something that Madam Pomfrey didn't like.

"She needs to have no stress from Potter," Madam Pomfrey told Dumbledore. "She's pregnant and her body is going to be adjusting to this change. She doesn't need this."

"I'll have a talk with Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you," she said stiffly and walked out

"Dum dums!" Dumbledore said to the painting of the Fat Lady.

It swung open to let him pass.

Harry was busy working on his Advance Potions work when he saw the Headmaster enter. He ignored him, having a feeling that he was coming to talk to him about what had happened.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

"No," Harry said.

"Harry, I know that your upset about what happened, but this wasn't anyone's fault."

Harry snorted.

"We all thought James was dead," Dumbledore went on. "It proves that people can make mistakes."

Harry didn't answer; he just put his things away and left.

"I can't believe that he fooled us," Remus said to Severus.

Severus sighed.

"He had a lot of us fooled," Severus muttered.

Remus took a drink, trying to figure all this out.

"Did you know that James was a Death Eater?"

Severus shook his head.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said. "My wife is planning on going to Diagon Alley to watch the launch of her new broom."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "I think I might, but I don't know."

Severus looked at him intently.

"I think you should go," he said. "It will be good to be away from everything."

Remus said nothing.

"There is no way that I'm marrying Tonks," Ron said, angrily. "And you can't make me, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore gave him a cold look.

"Mr. Weasley, do you have any idea what Tom will do to you if he gets his hands on you?"

Ron said nothing, but Dumbledore had a good idea that he didn't.

"He will control you, turn you into a Death Eater," Dumbledore said. "And you will have no control over what you do. You will be polluted and your family will suffer."

"Headmaster, it's clear that Ron doesn't care about his life," Hermione said coldly. "I think we should let this Morgana witch have him. And then when he kills his friend, then maybe he'll understand."

Ron glared at Hermione.

"She does have a point, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"No offence, Headmaster, but I don't think the opinion of a witch that spreads her legs for a filthy werewolf matters."

Hermione went red and walking over, she punched him, breaking his nose. He screamed, falling to the floor.

"Mr. Weasley go to the stupid hospital wing," Dumbledore spat. "And tell Madam Pomfrey exactly how you ended up like that."

Ron picked himself up and left.

"Shall I inform Tonks of the engagement?"

"Yes, Hermione, you should," Dumbledore said. "I'll inform Molly and Arthur about it as well. Hopefully they won't lose it."

"I hope not."

Ginny arrived at her husband's office just as Remus left. He gave her a sad look and then disappeared down the corridor. Ginny knew how badly he had taken James betrayal and she knew that he might not be able to stand up to what would happen in the next several weeks. She knocked on the door and when Severus snapped 'enter' she opened the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Ginny said.

Severus shook his head.

"Can I pour myself a drink?"

"Over there," Severus said.

Ginny poured herself a tonic and then joined her husband. She sipped it, trying to figure out what she was going to say. Severus broke the silence.

"Ginny, I know that what happened last night was an accident because we were both terrified about what was happening, but it can't happen again."

Ginny bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Severus that she had liked it.

"I understand," she said. "It will never happen again."

"Thank you, Ginny," Severus said.

Ginny didn't say anything.

Molly and Arthur received word of Ron's engagement to Tonks. Like with Ginny, they lost it. Dumbledore tried to tell them that this was for his protection, but they didn't listen. Dumbledore had a feeling that they never would listen.

"My son should of married Hermione, but no, she had to marry Remus," Molly said, pure venom in her voice. "And my little Ginny is a wife to that moronic Death Eater."

"Molly, I know that you're upset, but stop insulting my staff," Dumbledore said. "Remus and Severus have been good husbands to their wives and I will not have you treating them with utter disrespect."

Molly gave him a sharp look and then Arthur spoke.

"Please leave, Dumbledore, and don't come back," Arthur said. "My wife has made her decision and I'm for it. Ron will not be marrying Tonks."

Dumbledore for the first time since he was seven, stormed out.

Hermione left the hospital wing and headed for Gryffindor Tower. She had to bring some sense into Harry before he did something that he would regret. Saying the password, she entered, and saw Harry and Ron playing wizard chess. Only Ron looked up when Hermione entered.

"Ron, I need to talk to you both…alone," she said, putting a point on the last word.

"I don't think you have anything that I want to hear," Ron said. "You broke my nose, remember."

Hermione snorted with disgust. Here she had something important to say and Ron didn't want to hear it.

"I'm with Ron, go back to that werewolf that you call a husband," he said. "You're giving me fleas."

Hermione went red and then lost it.

"HOW DARE YOU DO A SNAPE ON ME," she bellowed. "I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I'M PREGANT AND THAT I WANTED YOU BOTH TO BE THE CHILDS GODFATHER, BUT NO, YOU WANT TO TREAT ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF FREAK OF NATURE. WELL GOODBYE."

And she stormed out.

"So how did it go with the Weasley's?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Not well," he said. "So are you going to go with your wife today so that she can watch the launch of her new broomsticks?"

"Ya, I am," Remus said. "Me and Severus had a talk and he thought it might be for the best. I'm starting to think that Severus might have been the better choice for a friend then James and Peter."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I wish it hadn't turned out this way," he told him.

"I know," Remus said. "Oh, the Ministry sent you a letter while you were gone. The owl delivered it to me, but it was for you."

"Thanks."

Remus handed him the letter and then left.

When Dumbledore opened the letter it confirmed what he thought the Ministry was going to do. No one believed that James would really hurt the Snape's or the Lupin's and they let him off. The Minister also said that he wanted to meet him at his office. Dumbledore burned the paper, but left, hoping that the Minister was going to have a much more pleasant choice of words then what the Weasley's were going to tell him when they found out that Ron was still on for marrying Tonks."


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Letter For Voldemort

A/N: A shout out for those that reviewed

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: We all hate jerks, don't we. But don't worry, they'll start being nice.

To amrawo: I know you think it doesn't make sense, but it will. Everything will end up making sense.

To Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Winks and thanks for your review.

To kakashisninjadogs: I'm glad that you're over the shock. Personally, I was going to have a villain like Lucius in the story, but I thought the whole thing with James Potter being a Death Eater was a lot better. Unexpected, you could say.

To Writer Apprentice: Well Ron was being a jerk to Hermione when Hermione was just trying to help Dumbledore prove a point. Also, I know that you were shocked about James still being alive and a Death Eater. Well, I was surprised myself and I'm writing this story.

To jazhpfreak: Well we hate them being a jerk as well.

To oliverpercyremuslvr17: I thought it was sweet to, but of course the Lupin's are going to get a big shock later in the story.

To Joani-the-unique-being: I'm going to make everyone suffer not knowing the gender, until the very last moment.

To TweakyTree: Yes, let's kill them.

To everyone else: Thanks

Morgana received word, which was all part of Fudge's plan, that she would indeed be allowed to marry Ron Weasley. She told this to Voldemort at once.

"You've ssserved me well," he said, hissing. "When you've married him, bring him to me."

"Yes, master."

He smirked until he saw an owl appearing. It flew around in circles and then dropped a letter on Voldemort's lap. It landed, waiting.

"What is that, Master?" Morgana asked.

Voldemort opened the letter and read:

Mr. Riddle,

We are here to notify you that since you're a half-blood then you may ask the hand of a witch for marriage under the new law. Please summit the name of the witch that you wish using the list that's enclosed.

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

Notification Department

Ministry of Magic

He quickly hid the letter from sight.

"Leave me, Morgana," he said.

She bowed and left.

"You know how much I hate the idea of doing this behind Molly and Arthur's back," Fudge said to Dumbledore, when he arrived.

"I know," Dumbledore said. "But they're being stupid and I'm not going to let their son suffer from the sick hand of Tom Riddle."

"Very well," Fudge said, nodding his head. "This parchment has been enchanted to look like one thing and in reality something else. I'm sure that Severus Snape would be proud of your little trick."

Dumbledore grinned, taking it.

"Oh, I'm sure he would think that I belonged in Slytherin after he hears this."

Fudge laughed.

"Oh I know he would."

"Now I want you to lay back, Mrs. Lupin, and we'll run some tests."

Hermione laid back and Madam Pomfrey started to wave her wand, muttering all sorts of spells. Hermione looked around the room, trying to find something interesting that she could focus on. Finally Madam Pomfrey snapped her to attention.

"You're due in June, I say the first part of the month," Madam Pomfrey said. "You're to come every Saturday for me to check on you and then after four months it will be every month until you give birth. I'll give you something for your morning sickness and some potions that will help you and the baby out."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

When Hermione left the Hospital Wing she was met by Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom, both who looked excited.

"We heard the wonderful news," Lavender said, squealing like a baby. "You're going to be a mummy. And don't worry about Harry and Ron, their alone in their dislike. The other Gryffindors think it's wonderful."

"Thanks," Hermione said, glad that she had support.

"I told gran and she's excited as well," Neville added. "Hay, I heard that you're going to Diagon Alley."

"Yes."

"Please tell us how it went," Neville said. "And could you pick up a quill, I lost mine."

Hermione laughed, she knew that Neville would lose something.

Remus joined his wife an hour later and they went to Diagon Alley, where the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies was waiting.

"Oh I'm so glad that you got here," he told them. "The crowd is ready to eat me alive."

He pointed to a large knot of people that were waiting by the door.

"Well let's not keep them waiting," Hermione said.

The owner pulled out his wand and a moment later there was silence.

"I would like to welcome the owner of Top Witch Broomstick Company," he called out to the crowd. "Mrs. Lupin."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Let the broomstick be now on sale."

And the doors opened and everyone rushed in, almost knocking Hermione down. They grabbed the broom, some fighting over them.

"Oh god I think I know what the store owners felt like with the Furby."

Remus looked at him.

"What's the Furby?"

"A toy that use to be very popular," Hermione explained. "Let's go before they ask for my shirt."

And they both disappeared.

Mrs. Parkinson was surprised when Wormtail appeared. He looked at her with interest, which gave her the creeps.

"Our Master wishes to marry your daughter," Wormtail said.

Mrs. Parkinson glared at him.

"The Dark Lord is a Pureblood and the law states that a Muggleborn or Half-blood can only ask for the hand of a Pureblood. I'm sorry, but she can't marry the Dark Lord. She's marrying a Gryffindor and that's final."

A moment later Mrs. Parkinson was dead.

"That will teach you to go against our Master," Wormtail spat.

And he was gone.

He didn't notice the House Elf that had seen it all.

Note: Well we knew the Ministry was going to give Voldemort that letter. Next chapter, we find out the Gryffindor that Pansy is in-love with, Voldemort makes his decision, and Hermione learns the price of success.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dumbledore Sets Ron Up

A/N: This story was cut into two parts...oh I hate that.

To kakashisninjadogs: You're just going to have to wait and see.

To Rhiannon-shaxington: I'm glad that you're enjoying the stories.

To oliverpercyremuslvr17: Ms. Parkinson said that Voldemort was a pureblood, because she thought he was. The Ministry has him down as a half-blood.

To Writer Apprentice: Oh Voldemort is going to find out the Morgana failed him.

To everyone else: Thanks

Dumbledore knocked on Professor McGonagall's door and with a small 'enter' he opened the door. All the Gryffindors turned when they saw him and several smiled at him.

"Can I see Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," McGonagall said.

Ron looked at Harry, but left with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore didn't speak to Ron as he led him to his office. He knew that Ron was thinking that he had done something wrong. He tapped the phoenix with his wand and they both disappeared in a flash of light.

"Sit here, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, putting Ron in a chair.

He sat in his own.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore studied him for awhile, but then he spoke.

"I've decided to try and have this law repealed. As is the nature I need you to sign this form, telling the Ministry that you're against it."

Ron's face brightened up.

"Of course, sir," said Ron, excitedly.

He took out his quill and handing him the parchment, Ron signed his name.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Now why don't you go back to class."

Ron nodded and left.

"He signed it," Dumbledore said.

A door slid open and Tonks appeared.

"I was surprised that you did it," she told him.

Dumbledore grinned at her.

"I've got my ways," he told her. "Now, please sign it."

Tonks put her name on it. The paper changed to its true form and Dumbledore did a spell that made a ring appear on Tonks finger, a few moments later Ron hissed and fainted when he saw a wedding band on his finger as well.

THE DRAGONFIRE 2000 A HUGE HIT

Sales of the new Dragonfire 2000 has exceeded the nearly three hundred that were originally designed. The broomstick which costs seven thousand five hundred galleons is the most expensive broomstick developed. We'll see what happened to Mrs. Lupin when all this hits her.

Hermione moaned at the article and at the orders that were coming in. She still had to balance her homework, the baby, and now her orders. Three Quidditch teams wanted her new broom and she sent several hours replicating them. By the time she was done she was tired. She decided to finish her homework the next day.

"Remus, remind me to kick myself if I come up with an idea," Hermione said.

Remus looked at her.

"What brought this on?"

She opened her Transfiguration book and started on the essay that McGonagall wanted.

"Because now I'm juggling work and school," she said.

"Well I'm sure it will get better."

"I hope so," Hermione said. "I really do."

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore," Ron hissed at Harry. "Look what magically appeared on my finger."

He showed Harry the ring.

"I'm with you," Harry spat. "He has gone too far in ruining our lives."

"Excuse me," said a small voice.

They all look down to see a house-elf standing there.

"Yes," Harry said, his tone changing.

"I was wondering if you knew where a Miss Parkinson was at."

"And why do you want to see her?"

The house-elf remained silent and Harry knew that she wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Fine, follow me," he muttered.

He led the house-elf down to the Great Hall and pointed at the Slytherin table.

"Thank you, sir."

And she disappeared.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ron asked.


	22. Chapter 18continue

Chapter 18

"I really don't think I want to know," Harry said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

And they disappeared.

"Miss Pansy," said the elf.

Pansy recognized the voice and look down to see her mother's house-elf.

"What is it, Time?"

"Mistress is dead!" Time said. "Oh, this small man killed her."

Pansy became fearful.

"And why did he kill her?"

"Because the Dark Lord wants to marry you," she said.

Pansy suddenly felt fear flooding her. She quickly said her goodbyes to the Slytherin's and then left. An hour later Pansy was gone.

"Sir, you had no right to get me married off," Ron said.

Dumbledore glared at him.

"I'm doing this to protect you," he said. "Five points from Gryffindor for telling me what I think is right. You're married to Tonks and that's final. Your things will be brought up to your new rooms in the morning. Get use to it, Weasley."

Ron stormed out, Harry behind him.

When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall she noticed a commotion. It seemed to be at the Slytherin table in particular. She stopped so that she could hear what they were saying.

"Pansy left us," Draco said. "She just packed her bags and left."

"Any idea where she went?"

Draco shook his head.

Pansy leaving, Hermione thought, what was going on here? She turned and headed for the staff table, wondering what had caused the little pig to leave.

For the rest of the morning the school was talking about two things. The marriage of Ron and Tonks and Pansy leaving Hogwarts. Even Dumbledore had been confused by this rash behavior. However, Hermione felt that she had decided to go and join the Dark Lord early. Who needed an education when you knew that Voldemort might win the war? She pushed Pansy out of her head and headed off to lunch.

"Ssshe what!" Voldemort hissed.

"She's gone, Master," Wormtail said. "It's all over Hogwarts."

Voldemort slammed his fist against the wall.

"Sshe's going to pay for that," he said. "Sshe's going to wisssh that sshe didn't go up againssst me. Bring me the Brown girl. Sshe's a pureblood and will do just fine."

"As you wish, master."

The figure of Pansy Parkinson walked down Diagon Alley, looking over her shoulder, hoping that a Death Eater wasn't going to attack her. She quickly found what she was looking for and opening the door, she entered. The shop was almost empty except for the sound of something writing.

"Hello," she called out.

A figure appeared at once.

"Pansy!" Fred yelled.

Pansy dropped her things and hugged him and then kissed him. She was finally with the man that she loved.

Note: Well there you have it. I'm sorry about more updates for later, but I can't do it until tomorrow night. Next chapter: Hermione transforms and Severus gives insights to why this is happening.


	23. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Hermione's Haunting Past

A/N: Here's another round of shout outs.

To GurlOfTheNight: Sorry about the delay, here's the next chapter.

To Viktor Krum's lazyllama 101: I know that everyone wasn't expecting that, but he is really rich and Pansy loves him.

To Scarlet Storm: Well we know they'll have to do just that.

To moonyluvur: To answer your question about the house elf, she was there to tell Pansy that her mother had died.

To Rhiannon-shaxington: Don't worry about Pansy and Fred, their going to be alright in the end and their going to defy the Ministry.

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: No, she's not a werewolf, she's something else.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Today were going to be turning stool into statues," Professor McGonagall told her Advance Transfiguration students. "I hope that all of you have written down the notes that I told you last week."

Several people nodded, including Hermione. Professor McGonagall handed out small stools to each of them and then returned to her desk.

"Get started."

Everyone pulled out their wands and tried their hand at trying this lesson out. Hermione just waved her wand and the stool before her, changed. She looked over at Harry and Ron, wondering how they were doing.

"Don't worry about them, Hermione," Pavarti said. "They'll come around."

"I hope so," Hermione muttered. "This whole thing is getting on my nerves."

The windows rattled at her words, telling the students that it was starting to get cold. Hermione wasn't looking forward to the winter that was coming, as it would be even harder on her now that she had a baby. The bell rang, telling them that the lesson was over and gathering up her things, she followed Pavarti out of Advance Transfiguration.

"So what do you have next?"

"Advance Arithmancy," Hermione said, checking her watch. "And I better go; Professor Victor promised a huge pop quiz."

Pavarti gave her a look that told her 'I feel sorry for you,' and then she disappeared.

Hermione climbed the floors to her Advance Arithmancy and joined the rest of the selected few that had managed to get the right grade. Hermione looked around for Lavender, but didn't see her.

"Has anyone seen Lavender?" Hermione asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Hermione had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. She turned around and hurried off to see the Headmaster.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore was shocked to see Hermione when he told whoever had knocked on the door to enter. He was expecting Severus.

"Headmaster, Lavender didn't show up for Advance Arithmancy," Hermione reported.

Dumbledore looked at her.

"Do you have any idea why she's not there?"

Hermione shook her head, which worried him.

"I'll inform Minerva at once," she said. "Oh, the Slytherin Quidditch team has requested your broom."

Hermione moaned.

"Tell them they'll have to wait like everyone else," she said. "I've already filled out one order and I don't have time today to fill out another one."

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

By dinner time, news that Lavender Brown was gone had reached all four houses. The Gryffindors were worried about Lavender, as was Hermione. Harry had a view on how come Lavender was gone.

"I think her parents might have removed her," he said. "I mean, not a lot of parents want their children coming here. Not with Voldemort around."

Several people flinched at the name.

"Well I think that she eloped," Ron said. "I got a letter from Fred that said that he eloped. Wouldn't tell me the witch's name."

"I thought he was gay or something," said another Gryffindor.

Ron went red.

"And who told you that?" he barked.

"Lee," she answered.

"Remind me to kill Lee," he snapped.

"So have you moved into your new quarters?" Hermione asked.

"No, Granger," he said. "And I'm not going too. My wife can stay where she's at, because theirs no way that I'm consummating my marriage."

He took a drink of his pumpkin juice and then got up and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lavender opened her eyes, looking around. She was in a huge bedroom that had velvet coverings. She slowly got up, but screamed out in pain. She felt all wrong, though she didn't know why.

"Mistress is up," said a small voice.

Lavender saw that the voice belonged to a house elf.

"Where am I?" Lavender asked.

"You're in Riddle Manor," the elf said. "And your husband wants me to fix you a hot bath and get you ready for dinner. None of his friends are here."

Lavender looked confused, but allowed the bath to be drawn and after twenty minutes the elf led her down to the dining hall. The elf opened the door and Lavender walked in.

"Master, your wife is here," the elf said.

"Thank you," he said.

Lavender noticed his figure was in shadow, which brought confusion to her. Then he stepped into the light and Lavender let out a horrible scream.

"I'm glad that you've decided to ssshow your ssself," Voldemort hissed. "Please sssit down."

Lavender felt like running, but she did as she was told. The elf gave her her soup, but she didn't eat. She was worried that it was poisoned.

"Don't worry, my dear," Voldemort said. "I'm not going to poison you."

Lavender looked at him.

"And how do I know that?"

Voldemort grinned at her.

"Because you're pregnant with my child," Voldemort answered. "And I would never kill my own child."

Lavender fainted.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione headed home, still hungry. She couldn't understand why she was still hungry after all that she had eaten. When she arrived home, she noticed that Remus was eating the food that always magically appeared when people were at home.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Remus asked when he saw Hermione's pale face.

"I think so," Hermione said. "I just don't feel like I'm well."

"Why don't you lie down."

Hermione decided that this would be a good idea. She headed to the bedroom and that's when a rack of pain hit her. She screamed in pain, falling to the floor.

"HERMIONE!" Remus screamed, seeing and hearing her fall.

He raced over to see Hermione whole body changed. Fear flowed through him as Hermione's nails grew and her teeth extended. Her ears went up and became pointed and a long tail came out from under her robes. He quickly stunned her and then raced to inform Hogwarts of what happened.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what happened to her?" Professor McGonagall asked after Madam Pomfrey checked her over in the hospital wing.

"After my examination of her, I've discovered that she is suffering from the potion, which was designed during her second year, is worn off."

"What exactly happened during her second year?"

Severus answered that question.

"During Mrs. Lupin's second year she attempted to brew the Polyjuice Potion, a potion that I don't cover until the sixth year. She did it perfectly until she added a cat hair. I designed a potion that would hid, not cure, her condition. I believe that with her expecting, it has caused the potion to disappear. This is the end result."

"Is she a werewolf?"

Severus shook his head.

"She's a werecat," Severus said. "However, I need to run tests before we can tell anything for sure. I will be observing her for the next several days to see what happens and then I shall make my report."

"Let's hope this doesn't turn into a living nightmare."

Note: Well that was unexpected. Next chapter: Ron wakes up to an expected surprise, which is scary to him, Harry and Luna have their turn, and Draco delivers some unexpected news.


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Trouble For The Order

A/N: Here's to those that reviewed, hugs and kisses.

To Writer Apprentice: I thought that little bit was funny. And no, Fred isn't gay.

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: No it's not going to have an effect on the baby for a long time. And Severus is wrong about her being a werecat, she's only on stage one of her transformation. She's going to be dangerous to Voldemort's plans on getting to Harry Potter.

To jazhpfreak: You're not the only one that feel sorry for Lavender. I would feel sorry for Lavender.

To everyone else: Thanks for your reviews

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Draco and Severus were both summoned by Voldemort the next morning. Severus was upset that he would miss his chance to fully watch Hermione and take notes on her progress, but he knew that it would be stupid to ignore the Dark Lord. They bowed to him, kissing the helm of his robes.

"Ah Draco and Ssseverus," Voldemort said. "I'm pleasssed that you've made it."

"What do you wish of us, Master?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing that requires usss to be noticed," he said. "I'm in a happy mood and sssumoned my favorite Death Eatersss. I'm going to be a father and your both going to be the child's godparentsss."

Shock was clearly written on their face, which made Voldemort laugh.

"Oh I had a feeling that you would be shocked," Voldemort said, grinning. "And to celebrate the ssslytherin line continuing we ssshall have a huge feassst. I'll bring my lovely wife with me. I shall ssssumon all my Death Eatersss for thisss. Your disssmisssed."

And both Draco and Severus disapperated.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

While Draco returned to the Slytherin common room when they both returned to the castle Severus went to the Headmaster. He at once reported what he had heard, which worried Dumbledore and brought a meeting of the Order.

"Albus, what are we going to do?" McGonagall asked.

"We need to find out whom the wife is and if she's a willing mother to this child. If not, then were going to have to figure out a way to get her out and back to Hogwarts."

"Who do you think it is?" Remus asked.

"I've got no idea," Dumbledore said. "So any news about our missing Gryffindor?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll inform her parents that their daughter is missing," Dumbledore said. "Their not going to be happy, but they have to know."

"And what about this bastard?" Moody growled.

"MOODY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Don't call the child that."

"But it will be," Moody said.

Dumbledore thought this over and then came up with a plan.

"If this child is of a non-supporter of Tom Riddle, then I can do a spell that will bind the child's powers until it turns eleven. Tom won't be able to find the child because he will be feeding on the magical energy that it projects. We'll tell everyone, with Severus planting the lie, that the child died. Let's just hope that Tom is defeated before the spell is revoked."

"And what if the child's mother is a supporter?"

"I'll get to that point when we get there," Dumbledore said. "However, if I know Tom, he would have put a spell that will keep the child from being aborted. Severus, I think that you need to find a way to get Tom to give us the wife. If you tell him that she needs a medi-witch so that she doesn't lose his heir, then he might let her go."

"That might work," Severus said. "Since he did name me and Draco the child's godparents, then it would be in my right to suggest it."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Everyone knows what to do. Let's just hope things with the mother works out."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You know, I'm going to be happy when this law is repealed," Harry said to Luna as they gathered in the Great Hall for their wedding.

Luna smiled sweetly at Harry.

"I'm sure we all will," she said.

"Alright, let's gather around," said the Magic-of-the-peace.

Harry and Luna stood before him and after a kiss, they were married. He watched them leave, hoping that everything would turn out alright with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where were you?" Millicent asked Draco when he returned.

"I was summoned by the Dark Lord," he told her. "He's going to be a father and he named me Godfather. Gods, I don't know how to watch a kid, any kid."

Millicent grinned at him.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," she told him. "After all, this babysitting is different; this is our Master's kid. And with Lavender Brown as the mother it-."

"What did you just say?"

"Lavender Brown is the mother," Millicent said. "Gods, didn't you know that."

"No," he said. "Gods, why would he shack up with a Gryffindor? The mother could teach it to be a goody goody Gryffindor."

Millicent's face went dark.

"Are you insulting our master's choice?"

"No, just making a point, that's all," he said. "Look, I need to change out of these robes and then start on that essay for Professor Snape. Ginny is demanding that her husband take points off of anyone that doesn't turn it in."

Millicent rolled her eyes.

"And what does that Mudblood lover have anything to do with the running of this house?"

"You would be surprised," he muttered darkly.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore was busy talking to Professor Lupin when Draco appeared. He looked worried about something, which was new to the Headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Lavender Brown," he said. "Lavender is the mother of the Dark Lord's child!"

"What!" Dumbledore said, shocked.

Draco nodded.

"And how do you know this?" Lupin asked him.

"Because Millicent just told me," Draco said. "And we didn't have this conversation."

And he was gone, leaving Dumbledore to wonder how he was going to get Lavender out of this one.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron turned over in his sleep, the harsh sunlight pouring out and hitting him in the face. He moaned and then turned over again.

"God, I'm never going to drink strong pumpkin juice again," he muttered.

"Glad to hear that, dear," said the voice of someone that Ron knew.

Ron turned over and Tonks face greeted him. They were both naked, which sent Ron running. Tonks giggled madly, deciding to thank Ginny for being such a wonderful sister.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Oh that last part is funny, especially for Ron. Well onto the next chapter and thanks for the reviews.


	25. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Letter From Fred

A/N: Here to those that reviewed

To amrawo: Thanks for your review.

To Dancin-Cutie032: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore burst out laughing when Tonks, now Mrs. Weasley, told him what Ron did when he found out that he had consummated the marriage.

"I really need to thank Ginny," she told him. "Unlike Hermione, that was a real potion that she put in his pumpkin juice."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Dumbledore said. "Now onto other business. We've found out that Lavender is the mother of Tom's child. I'm going to have her rescued from Riddle Manor during the feast that will be taken place."

"Let's hope that she hasn't taken the mark," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I hope not either," Dumbledore said. "Now, I think you need to hunt down your husband and make sure that he hasn't flown out the window."

Mrs. Weasley grinned and then left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you did that to your own brother," Ron hissed at Ginny.

Ginny stood in the doorway of her home.

"And I'm telling you that what I do is my business," Ginny said. "Dumbledore wanted to make sure that you were protected and that's what I did."

Ron went red.

"Oh are you going to tell mummy and daddy that Ronny was a little horny for his wife?" she taunted.

Ron went even redder, which delighted Ginny.

"Hay, what's going on here?" Severus asked, sticking his head out.

"Oh, nothing honey, horny Ronny is mad that he had wild, hot, sex with Tonks due to a little potion that I brewed."

Severus smirked.

"Well, your mother would be surprised that you know how to do that," Severus said. "I thought the only thing big you could put into anything was food."

Ron stormed away, while Ginny and Severus roared with laughter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry," Hermione called out, crying. "I thought you would always be there for me."

She touched the bars that were her cage and sobbed even more. Her life had gone downhill the moment it came out that she had married Remus. She heard the sound of footsteps and then the door opened to reveal Harry.

"Harry, you came to visit," Hermione said.

"Ya, whatever," he muttered, just as Remus appeared.

"Sorry about being late, Hermione," Remus said. "But I almost had to drag the Headmaster into this."

Hermione was confused.

"Harry, I want to talk to you and since Hermione's here, and then she can hear what were saying," Remus went on. "Harry, me and Hermione had no intention of getting married to each other and since it happened, there's nothing that we can do to change that. If we had to do it all over again, we would have changed several things. Though I don't know right now what those things are."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry, I want to still be your friend," Hermione said. "Nothing has changed, except that sometimes I'm over you or sometimes I'm busy with my new business. Please, Harry, don't let this stupid law keep us from still being friends. We've been through a lot for the past six years and I don't want to lose all that due to something on a piece of parchment."

Harry turned his head, which meant the he was listening.

"Harry, you know first-hand what it's like to marry someone that you don't really care for," Remus said. "You had to marry Luna and I know that you didn't like that. Please understand that Hermione and I felt the same way."

Harry eyed him.

"Felt, don't tell me you both care for each other," he said.

Both Remus and Hermione blushed.

"Were not ready to say anything like that, but yes, we care a little about each other," Remus said. "And it might grow and it might not. Harry, listen, Sirius wouldn't want you to hate me for something that wasn't our doing."

"And right now I don't need that," Hermione added. "I'm expecting and I don't need the stress. Please don't make me lose my baby."

Harry sighed.

"Alright, but only for the baby," Harry said. "I'll decided the rest when the time comes."

Hermione felt a warmth relief flooding her and then the door opened and Severus appeared.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We where having a little chat with Harry," Remus said. "But where done! I'll leave you alone with Hermione."

And both wizards left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now that the morons are gone," Severus said. "Let's see how your fairing."

He walked over and tapping the cage with his wand, it opened. Hermione walked out and Severus ran his tests again. He noticed that her body had returned to normal.

"Now that's interesting," he muttered, writing this down on the parchment. "Now let's see what causes you to transform."

He conjured a glass of milk, which got Hermione's attention. She leaped at him, trying to get at the glass of milk, her nails and teeth extended. He stunned her again and put her back into her cage. He wrote this down and then left. He still had a lot of work to do.

"What do you mean that we can't have our brooms," Severus heard an angry man asking Remus.

"My wife is sick," Remus said. "But I'll try and get them for you, until then, you can't have them."

Severus listened with interest and then walked off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe that Ginny and that rotten husband of hers insulted me," Ron said to Neville. "I mean, what right did they have."

Neville felt like leaving him alone to rant, but the mail hadn't arrived and he hoped that his gran had given him something. A few minutes later the owls arrived and dropped a letter to Ron. He saw that it was from Fred. He opened it and read:

Dear Ron,

I hope that everything is going well and that you're not causing trouble. Me and my wife are abroad and are having a wonderful time. I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Fred.

Ron wished that he was with Fred right now.


	26. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Saving Lavender

To moonyluvur: Everyone will discover the reason behind what Hermione is.

To jazhpfreak: I decided that Ron needed a good jolt.

To everyone else: Thanks for your reviews

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Madam Pomfrey went to visit Hermione on Saturday, since the young witch couldn't come to her. Severus was busy working on the report and let her in.

"I hope you realize that I normally don't do this," she told him.

"I understand, but I can't allow her to be let lose on the castle."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and soon Hermione was again on a bed, being looked over. After ten minutes she told her that she was doing well.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hermione said.

Madam Pomfrey patted her on the shoulder and telling Hermione that she would be back next Saturday, left. Hermione took out a broom and got started on filling the orders that were in-demand. She wasn't going to let her condition keep her from doing her job.

"I don't understand why an intelligent young witch would decide to design brooms for wizards and witches that have enough air to float themselves," Severus said.

Hermione glared at him.

"For your information, Professor, I'm not doing it so that I can get on a Quidditch teams favorite list, I'm doing it because I'm proving myself."

Severus snorted at her.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Hermione hissed.

Severus smirked at her.

"I'm not buying it," Severus pointed out. "You hate brooms and Quidditch, so why does your little Gryffindor mind think that you can fool me with that line."

Hermione laughed.

"I'm not the one that's fooling myself," she countered. "I've told you the truth and you're just going to have to believe me. That is, if you can."

"Well I don't," he said. "Now, I'll leave you to your pointless job."

And he walked out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Neville asked Ginny.

"I was thinking about spending them here," Ginny answered. "As I'm not wanted at home anymore."

Neville felt bad for Ginny, as it hadn't been her fault that all of this had happened.

"Look, if you need anyone to talk to, let me know, okay."

Ginny smiled at him.

"Alright."

And Neville was gone.

Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon doing her report for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It had been hard for her to get into Professor Lupin's class, but she had managed it. She just hoped that her N.E.W.T's didn't end up killing her. She stopped for a moment and thought about her life. Everything had been alright before the law had been passed. She blamed the Ministry for her losing her family and she blamed Fudge.

"Why can't he just die," she hissed. "Putting me and Severus."

She paused. When had she called him Severus in her mind? She always called him Professor, even when they were in the cabin. Ginny tried to shake her mind free of it, but it didn't work. She hated to have to admit it, but she was falling in-love with her husband.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Draco received the invitation to the feast that would celebrate the conceiving of the Dark Lord's child. Draco had never been to one and so he didn't know what to expect. He wrote a letter to Severus, telling him that the Dark Lord expected them to be there on Monday at eight. Once he let the owl go, he went to get his old dress robes that he had worn back in his fourth year.

"Can I come?" Millicent asked.

"No!" Draco snapped. "I'm going alone."

"Will Severus, how sweet," she teased.

He looked at her darkly; her mind was on to much.

"No, I'm not doing that," he said. "Of course, you're so in love with people that do that, it's sickening."

Millicent laughed.

"Well a girl has to make time out to do something."

Draco shuttered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lavender felt hopeless flooding her. She had no idea how long she had been here and if help was even going to come. She had been throwing up for a long time and nothing, not even sea biscuits could help her. She wished deep inside that someone would just take her away from all this. Several Death Eaters had come to see her, but most of them wanted her. Wormtail had caught one of them grabbing her hair and Voldemort had killed him.

"No one touchesss my wife," he hissed, before the man had died.

Lavender sobbed and fell asleep.

The next morning she saw several former students that had been friends with her. But they sneered at her, like they were better then she was. This had broken her heart more then anything.

"Oh god, I just want to die," Lavender moaned.

But deep inside that never would happen and Lavender knew it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Monday came around Severus had worked on a plan to get Lavender out of Riddle Manor. He had been looking up different spells that he could or couldn't use on a pregnant witch. He decided to use the spell that Barty Crouch Jr. had used on his father. It was designed to leave the body in-tact and not harm anything inside the body. He put his usual walls up and then left. If all went well, he would have a surprise for Madam Pomfrey.

Riddle Manor was the center of attention for anyone that was associated with the Dark Arts. The full moon was above them and the werewolves were out. Of course, thanks to Severus's Wolfbane potion, they weren't going to attack him. He entered and saw the huge table of food that had been sitting. Bellatrix and a recently graduated Hufflepuff were talking and Severus knew that Bellatrix had a lot more planned for the boy then just talking. He shuttered at the thought of the Black line continuing.

"Ha, Severus," said Draco. "No curses tonight and no killing, just having fun."

Severus doubted that Voldemort would keep this party 'clean,' but he said nothing to that effect.

"Where is our master at?"

Draco grinned.

"Having a little chat with Morgana," Draco said. "Their in a silent room, so if she's dead, then we won't know."

Good, thought Severus. If he could get Draco off his back he could transfigure Lavender and get her out of here.

"Excuse me, but I need to wash my hands," he said. "Mudblood germs!"

Draco nodded and Severus walked up the stairs.

It didn't take long for Severus to find Lavender's bedroom. He knocked and then entered. Lavender was busy sobbing and was startled when she saw Severus. He put a finger to his lips and then taking out his wand, he transfigured her into a coin and stuck her in his pocket. He then left, hoping to get out before anyone asked him to stay.

When he arrived downstairs everyone was dancing to their hearts content. Severus

appeared in the front gates of Hogwarts. Now Lavender was safe and sound.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Madam Pomfrey was shocked when she arrived from dinner and found Lavender sound asleep on one of her beds. She at once checked her over and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. She then left to inform the Headmaster that Lavender was back.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, where have you been?" Ginny asked when Severus returned home.

He stared at her.

"I've been waiting up almost all night so that the cabin didn't accidentally lock you out," Ginny said. "So where were you?"

Severus got irritated.

"That is none of your business," he snapped. "I'm going to bed."

And Ginny watched him do just that.

Note: Ginny has a lot of things that she's thinking about and I'm sure that Lavender will be so happy to be back at Hogwarts. Next chapter: Severus does a marauder and boy will Ron not be expecting what he's dishing out.


	27. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Payback Is A Witch

Note: This chapter has extensive taunting of Ron. You've been warned.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Here's to those that reviewed.

To jazhpfreak: Aren't we all glad that Lavender is back, but yes, she's going to be stuck with his baby.

To Writers Apprentice: Moody wasn't talking about Draco he was talking about Lavender's baby. Sorry if I confused you.

To duj: Thanks for your review. The reason why Harry couldn't get Ginny is because he wasn't of age yet. And no, Ginny didn't have a crush on Severus, but if you continue to read you're going to see that's changing.

To kakashisninjadogs: Oh trust me, Voldemort is going to go on a rampage. And it's not going to be pretty.

To everyone else: Thanks

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus mauled over everything that had happened when he had saved Lavender's life. He had hated the idea that he had been so sharp with Ginny, but he hadn't been in a mood to talk to her. He didn't think that he could bare the picture of Lavender finding out that her husband had done something to keep her from getting rid of the child. He knew that soon she would be waking up and then the horror would start all over again for her. He also feared that the Gryffindors would turn on her the moment they found out who her husband was and that she was having his child.

He took one last long drink of his tea and then left, heading back to the castle.

When he arrived he heard the sound of his brother-in-law yelling at his wife. He seem to do that a lot lately and he could almost feel her pain. He hated it that Ron thought he was better then Ginny. He decided to pretend that he hadn't heard as he headed down to his office. It was time to give some payback.

He found his old potions book and started to flip through the pages. He had invented several nasty spells that he use when he had been a student. It was time to give Ron a little taste of the past. He grinned and then left.

"Unicorn Heart!" he told the painting of the Headless Horsemen.

It opened to let him in.

He looked around to make sure that Ron's wife wasn't around and then he gathered up Ron's things, and shrunk them. He then hurried out, snickering as he did. When then went to the Owlery and wrote a little note to Ron, making sure that he didn't use his usual hand. He then gave it to the owl that flew off. He then duplicated the same note, but for all the Hogwarts students. He then gave it to all the owls and they joined the one that had disappeared.

He hurried out of the castle and unshrinking his things he threw all his clothes in a tree, making sure the tree was bare, and changing his underwear into little pink boxers with silver unicorns that said 'I belong to Ron Weasley.' He then hurried off to see what Ron would do.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The owl delivered the note to Ron, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. He tore it open and read:

Hello Ron,

I think that you really need to visit the only tree that's bare of leaves. I've got a lovely surprise for you.

Sincerely,

The Man With No Face.

Soon all the other owls appeared, delivering the same note. Everyone hurried out to see what the note was even talking about. Everyone found the tree the note talked about and Ron went from pink to red when he saw that it was his clothes that were in the tree.

"Weasley wears pink boxers!" Draco Malfoy taunted. "Oooh how girly!"

"I don't wear pink boxers!" Ron hissed.

Harry was laughing his head off and so was everyone else.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus was in a meeting with the rest of the staff to talk about how Ron's clothes had gotten out of his quarters. The entire staff thought it was a laugh that someone had pranked Ron.

"I wonder who did it," said Professor Flitwick, grinning.

"Ya, it reminds me of what James had done to Malfoy," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore looked at Severus, but Severus turned away. He was plotting his next round of revenge.

Severus headed back to his office and pulled out a canary cream that he had taken from a Hufflepuff second year and went down to the kitchens. He pulled Dobby to the side and told him what Ron was doing to his wife. Dobby didn't like Ginny being made fun of and told Severus that he would be more then happy to make the tricked sweet pop up during lunch. He then used Hedwig to deliver Ron a trick message, one that would insure that he got taunted.

He then headed off to lunch. He knew this was going to be one interesting lunch.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that it took me forever to get my clothes down," Ron said, as he entered the Great Hall with Harry. "I missed the entire morning of classes."

"Hay, what about me," Harry said. "You made me miss Defense Against the Dark Arts."

They both sat down and that's when Hedwig appeared, dropping a howler in-front of Ron.

"You better open it, Ron," Hermione said.

"Shove off, Lupin," Ron snapped.

But he opened it and it burst out.

"WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR INTREST IN SEXY WITCH. THIS MAGAZINE HAS TIPS ON HOW TO PREFORM FOR THE LADY. YOUR ISSUE WILL BE ARRIVING SOON."

The entire hall burst out laughing, Severus snorted into his pumpkin juice, going red. He was glad that he was the only Professor there. And then the little package popped up next to his plate. He saw Ron grabbing it, ripping it open, and then eat it. He had jinxed it to have the opposite effect that it normally would have. Ron's clothes disappeared, making everyone laugh even harder.

"Mr. Weasley, put some clothes on," said the angry voice of Professor McGonagall.

Ron ran out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus finished his lunch and headed for his classroom. Everything was working out the way he wanted. Soon Ron would get the message that he had made someone mad. Suddenly he stopped. He had another idea that would be sweet payback.

He hurried back to the Weasley quarters and saying the password, he entered. He knew that Ron would be in lessons so he walked into the bathroom and waving his wand he jinxed Ron's shampoo. He then hurried and left. Oh tonight would be funny.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm telling you that Harry is turning into a slave driver," Ron told one of the Gryffindor beaters. "I'm soiled and my hair is dirty."

"Well you won't be saying that if we beat Slytherin," he said.

"I know, but this day hasn't been my day," Ron said. "First my clothes were put up the tree, then I get that howler, and then my clothes get removed. I think George is around here somewhere."

"Well I see you at dinner."

And he was gone.

Ron entered his quarters and went right for the shower. He took the jinxed shampoo and washed his hair. As he stepped out, he looked at himself in the mirror and let out a horrible scream. He no longer had red hair he had flashy hair.

"GEORGE!" Ron screamed.

Severus, who was waiting outside, snickered. He watched in the shadows as Ron left and then decided to prank him again. He changed into his Animagis form. A huge spider.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus emerged from the shadows, larger then ever. He clicked his pincers in a menancing fashion. Suddenly Ron turned around. He let out another horrible scream and bolted down the corridor. Severus following behind him.

" HELP ME! SPIDER!" he bellowed.

Severus cornered Ron and he fainted.

Severus chuckled as he did a little charm to make Ron's mattress lighter then air. He then floated Ron with it, and managing to keep those in the Great Hall from seeing him, he took Ron and the mattress outside. He then placed Ron on it and let the mattress float across the lake.

"Nighty night," he snickered, as he left Ron there.

Note: I hope you found this chapter funny, because I did. Next chapter: Ron wakes up, Ginny finds out who did all this stuff to Ron, and Voldemort finds out that Lavender is gone.


	28. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Voldemort's Wrong Move

To kakashisninjadogs: Severus can transform into four forms. A dragon, a huge spider, and two others that will be discovered through the writing of this story. Also Severus wasn't ooc. Look at all the spells he invented when he was at school. I don't believe he was beyond pranking in his time. Also, he felt he needed to get his wife some revenge. Ron's a total prat.

To MidnightzStorm: You've just starting reading the story. This takes place during Harry's sixth year and Hermione had just turned of age. Also in a lot of Marriage Law stories Snape does volunteer to protect whoever is suppose to be his wife from harm. Also this doesn't follow the line of the HBP so Harry and Ginny didn't even become a couple.

To everyone else: Thanks for your reviews.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hagrid was the one that found Ron floating in the middle of the lake the next morning and after getting Professor McGonagall, they managed to get him to the shore, but not before he woke up. He screamed in horror, which caused him to fall into the lake. When everyone found out about it the Gryffindors had to admit that this wasn't turning out to be the start of another wonderful day for Ron. As for Severus, he was having a pretty good time watching the whole thing unfold. Now it was time to tell his wife that it had been him that had made Ron's day rotten.

He found her slipping her shoes on and he waited until she had buckled them before clearing his throat. She looked up and gave him a small smile. Somehow, he returned it.

"So are you going back to check on Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," he said. "I need to find out more about what triggers her transformations."

She looked away and Severus had a feeling that there was meaning to this. God, he hadn't even been married to her for three weeks and the air of jealousy was hitting him like a bad potion.

"Madam, what is the meaning of that?" he asked.

Ginny snorted.

"You figure it out," she snapped. "I'm going back up to the school. See you during class."

She moved past him, but he shot an arm out to stop her. She glared at him and he returned it.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's so bloody wrong with you," he snarled.

She tried to duck, but he forced her against the wall.

"WELL?"

"You figure it out," she repeated. "I'm not telling you."

He at once accessed her thoughts and saw that she was jealous and suspicious of where he had been when he had rescued Lavender. He pulled out.

"You think that I was out fucking a witch?" Severus blurted out.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about," Ginny lied.

Severus snorted at that.

"You know what I'm talking about," Severus said. "For your lovely Gryffindor information I went to rescue Lavender from the clutches of Voldemort (she flinched at that word). That wasn't something that I could just do in ten seconds so that I could come back and ease your jealous mind."

She stared at him.

"Ya, Lavender is back," he told her. "And next time you dare challenge my honor, I'm going to do the exact opposite of protecting you. I'm going to really make you my wife and then you won't be able to leave if this marriage law is revoked."

Ginny shivered at those words and Severus was pleased that she was scared.

"Now leave, before I decided to take myself up on that offer."

Ginny bolted.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm glad that Lavender is back," Professor McGonagall said to Dumbledore. "I don't think I could stand for her to be with that man any longer."

"I'll agree with that, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "When this war is over, I'm going to have to suggest that he get the Order of Merlin for his work."

McGonagall smiled at him.

"I'm sure he going to like that," McGonagall told him.

"Oh I know he will."

Later that afternoon McGonagall's advance Transfiguration class gathered once again. She at once looked at the seat that was occupied by Hermione, but it was empty and that made the whole scene just look wrong. However, she had a lesson to teach and she needed to focus on that. She would see Hermione later.

"Today were turning stone into giant chessmen," McGonagall told the class.

Harry and Ron snapped to attention.

"Now I want you to write these notes down and we'll get started with the pawns."

Everyone took out their parchment, ink, and quills, and set to work. McGonagall had been dying to teach this lesson since she had done the transfiguration herself six years ago. She watched each student closely, making sure they weren't making any mistakes on their notes. They didn't need to be making such mistakes. Finally the last person finished and McGonagall could continue the lesson.

"I want you all to clear your things away and we'll get started."

Everyone cleared their things away as she ordered and she made the desks disappear with a wave of her wand. She then conjured white and black stones and handed one of each to each student. She then returned to her desk and watched as they attempted the hard transfiguration.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We've been at thisss for two daysss now," Voldemort said to Morgana, who was now a lump on the floor. " Now explain why you've disssapointed me?"

No response came from the lump on the floor.

"TELL ME!" he roared.

Again, nothing.

"Wormtail," Voldemort called out.

The small Death Eater walked in and bowed before Voldemort.

"Take Morgana away," he demanded. "Dump her sssomewhere and don't come back until she'sss truly disssposssed.

"Yes, Master," Wormtail said.

He pulled at her body, but then she yanked him off his feet and slammed him against the wall. Voldemort watched as she stood to her full height. She glared at him, hate burning so brightly that it almost blinded the Dark Lord.

"You've just made another enemy, Tom," she said. "And soon I shall be back."

And with a sharp snap, she was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

An owl arrived for Ginny just as she was coming out of Advance Charms. She opened it and read:

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry about how I acted and I just wanted to tell you that it was I that had pranked Ron. I wanted to give you the revenge because he was acting like a prat.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape.

Ginny grinned.


	29. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Lavender's Horror

A/N: Here's a huge shout out to those that responded.

To draculasbride2008: Thanks for your continuing reviews. You've been great.

To GurlOfTheNight: I know that Severus was being sweet around his wife. Of course Ron did deserve what he got.

To moonyluvur: No, Lavender's baby isn't going to be evil. Also Severus is a powerful wizard and Rowling has never said that wizard or witch just has one form. I've also got a few surprises to write about Hermione.

To Writer Apprentice: Morgan was just using Voldemort for her own gain, but Voldemort was shocked, which caused him to be unable to defend himself. Oh to answer your question, Morgana is just as powerful as Voldemort, but she knows spells that Voldemort doesn't know about.

To everyone: Thank you for your reviews.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Lavender woke up she knew that she was back at Hogwarts. How she had gotten here, she didn't know. She didn't even remember being taken out of Riddle Manor, but she was glad that she was out of there.

"Well I'm glad that you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said, appearing at her side.

"How did I get here?" Lavender asked.

"Professor Snape brought you here," the Matron answered. "Now let's make sure that there aren't any lasting effects and then you'll go and meet up with the Headmaster. He needs to have a word with you."

Lavender nodded and let the Matron do her job. Finally she was allowed to leave.

Lavender didn't meet up with anyone on her way to the Headmaster's office. She was still a little shaken by her encounter with Voldemort and wanted all of this to go away. As soon as she arrived at the stone gargoyle it opened without her saying the password. She climbed up the moving staircase and was soon at the front door of the Headmaster's office.

She took a deep breath and then knocked.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

The door opened and Dumbledore looked to see Lavender enter. He motioned her to sit and she did.

"Lavender, I'm glad that you've returned to us," he said.

"I'm glad to be back," Lavender said.

He studied the sixth year with interest. He hated the idea that he would have to tell her that Tom hadn't lied about her new condition.

"Lavender, I know that you don't want to talk about it, but tell me what happened while you were with Tom Riddle."

Lavender looked confused.

"Lavender, before the Dark Lord became Voldemort, he went by the name of Tom Riddle," Dumbledore explained. "Now that you know, I repeat my question. What happened while you where with him?"

Lavender looked at her feet.

"He told me that I was his wife and that I was pregnant," Lavender said.

"Did he harm you?"

"I don't remember," Lavender said. She looked up at him. "Don't tell me that he was telling the truth?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. Lavender burst into tears, which brought a sting to the Headmaster's heart. He hated seeing her cry.

"Lavender, I need you to understand that Poppy has tried to abort the child, but Tom put a powerful spell over you. You're going to have to give birth to it."

Lavender's eyes filled with fear.

"But, I don't want this child," she said.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Lavender, if you keep the child, this child could become a great wizard or witch. Tom became evil because he was abandoned by those that cared for him. Please, don't let your child suffer the same fate. If anyone bothers you, let me know."

Lavender looked back down on the floor.

"Lavender, do you want Ginny to spend time with you?" Dumbledore asked.

She nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you to her Advance Herbology class and you both can spend the day in Hogsmead."

"Thank you, sir," Lavender said.

"That's what a Headmaster's for?" Dumbledore said, repeating the same words that he had told Hermione. "And Lavender, do you want to keep the child?"

Lavender was silent for a moment and then she nodded.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, glad that she had made the right choice. "However, I need to bind your child's powers so that Tom can't find you or the baby."

He got up and taking out his wand he came around and preformed the spell. And then they both left his office.

Note: I know this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to focus on Lavender and her decision. Next chapter: Hermione's transformation is complete and Ginny has a talk with Lavender.


	30. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A Heart To Heart Talk

When Dumbledore and Lavender arrived at the Greenhouses, Dumbledore asked Professor Sprout if he could see Ginny. Five minutes later Ginny appeared and she closed the door, blocking out the sound of Professor Sprout's voice.

"Mrs. Snape, I want you to spend time with Lavender," he told her. "She has been through a lot and she needs to know that someone's there for her."

Ginny nodded and he watched both witches head across the grounds and disappeared from sight. He shook his head and headed back to the castle. He really needed to call a meeting of the staff.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how's she doing?" Remus asked Severus.

Severus looked over at Hermione, who was busy doing her homework.

"She's doing better," Severus said. "I'm hoping that all this time has proven some head in what's happening to her."

"So do you think she's a werecat?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders, and then said, "I don't really know right now. I thought I did, but now I don't."

"Well let's hope that we figure this out," Remus said. "I miss her!"

Severus gave him a sharp look, which Remus caught.

"And what's that look suppose to mean?" Remus asked him.

"Oh, nothing," Severus said. "I just don't understand how you can stand being around that little know-it-all."

Hermione's head shot up.

"I heard that," she spat.

Severus grinned at her.

"I'm glad that you did," he said, returning to his work.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why don't we have some lunch," Ginny said to Lavender.

"Okay," Lavender said slowly.

Ginny opened the door and steered her in. Madam Rosmerta looked up from what she was doing and Ginny knew that she was shocked to see them.

"It's alright," Ginny said. "Dumbledore gave us permission to be here."

Madam Rosmerta nodded and then came around to them.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What's on special?" Ginny asked her.

"Our Quidditch special," Madam Rosmerta said.

"We'll take two of those and two large mugs of butterbeer."

Rosmerta wrote this down and then left.

"Thanks for doing this for me?" Lavender said.

Ginny smiled at her.

"It was nothing," Ginny said. "I understand that you didn't like being around Tom and since I know what he's like, I feel like I need to give you a helping hand."

Lavender said nothing.

"So what did Dumbledore tell you?"

Lavender sniffed, which told Ginny that she was on the verge to tears.

"He said that Tom did something that will make me unable to get rid of it. He said that Tom became what he was because he had no one to love him."

"That would be correct," Ginny said. "Lavender, I'm going to continue to be your friend even though your married to that man and having his child. You have the power to destroy the evil of the Slytherin line by showing this child love and telling him or what kind of man sired him or her."

"But what if he or she doesn't believe me?" Lavender said.

Ginny smiled at her.

"Oh I believe he or she will," Ginny said.

A few minutes later Madam Rosmerta arrived with their lunch.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione finished her homework and started to put her books away. Suddenly she was hit with a rack of pain and felt herself transforming again. Hermione tried to scream for help, but couldn't manage it. Suddenly Severus burst out from a side door that he had been using to see her transform into a huge cat with very long teeth. He backed near the wall, the creature coming nearer.

Then she pounced and landed right on-top of him. Severus saw the huge teeth and the horrible breath. Severus tried to reach for his wand, but he couldn't get to it. Severus knew that he was going to die. Hermione was going to rip his throat out and then everything that he worked for would be for nothing. Suddenly she backed away, like she knew who he was.

And then she transformed back into Hermione. A much shaken Hermione. Severus decided that he needed to head to the library and find out what in the world was going on.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Madam Pince was shocked when she saw Severus entered the library. He didn't talk to her, which was a first, and went to a very old section of the library. Madam Pince watched as he pulled out a book, looked through the pages, and then left, leaving the book behind. When he was gone she walked over to the book that he was reading and saw that it was open. She saw a huge cat that had long teeth, drinking the blood of a large animal.

_The Vampire Leopard_

_This dark creature is the only cat the drinks the blood of large animals. This creature is immune from holy water, sunlight, cross, and doesn't need to be invited in. Sometimes this creature is confused for a werecat._

"What's going on here?" Madam Pomfrey said to herself.

Note: I hope that you all like this chapter. Next chapter: Hermione returns to lessons and Hermione and Remus spend some alone time together.


	31. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: A Strange Meeting

A/N: I would like to send another shout out.

To lollylover: Rowling never mentioned that werewolves weren't purebloods. However for all purposes of this story, he's still a pureblood.

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: Oh yes a vampire leopard is worse then a werecat. Imagine those pictures of the sabertooth cat that you see in those books. Shutters.

To moonyluvur: Thanks for your review. There's a great story called Exiled by Uyuki.

To everyone else: Thanks for your reviews and I'm posting now.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you think Lavender will be alright?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore once classes were over.

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's got Ginny for support so that will mean a lot. I feel sorry for her. Having to raise a child that might end up being just like his or her father."

McGonagall shook her head.

"Let's hope that You-know-who doesn't figure out why he can't locate her."

"I hope not either."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

The door opened to reveal a tall woman in long black Death Eater's robes. She had the most beautiful face that Dumbledore had ever seen, but her eyes were cold and lifeless. Filch was behind her.

"A Morgana to see you," Filch said.

"Thank you, Argus."

He nodded and closed the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said politely to Morgana.

"I'm not interested in your pleasantries, Albus," Morgana said coldly. "I'm only here because I'm on the run from Voldemort and I need a place to hide until he's finally defeated."

Dumbledore was hit with the sudden evil that was coming from her. He knew this wasn't going to be good for him if he declined.

"And what makes you think we would allow a Death Eater to stay here," McGonagall asked tartly.

Morgana glared at her and then looked at Dumbledore.

"Tell this wench that if she wants to remain alive she will not talk to me in such a manner."

"I'll-."

"Minerva," Dumbledore warned.

He gave her a look that told her to be silent in this.

"Good," Morgana said. "As I was saying, I've left the Dark Lord and have asked for a place to stay until this matter is over. I don't know how long that will be, but I will not trouble you with whatever happens in my life. I'll stay to myself and you will stay to yourself."

Dumbledore nodded and then turned to McGonagall.

"Have Filch take her to her quarters and don't say anything to get her mad."

McGonagall nodded and both witches left.

"Severus," Dumbledore called when he had reached the fireplace.

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus called out.

"Are you done with Mrs. Lupin for the day?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I need a word with you," he said. "And come through the fireplace, it will be a lot easier on everyone."

There was a pause and then, "I'm coming."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus was surprised when Dumbledore called him to his office and not by the usual means. Severus had managed to find a potion that would keep Hermione from attacking people, which meant that soon she could return to class. He entered Dumbledore office, brushing soot off his clothes.

"Please, sit down," Dumbledore said.

Severus sensed that this was important and sat.

"How are things working with Hermione?"

"Well," Severus answered. "I found a way to keep her from attacking her fellow students. I'm sure that Remus will like the idea that his wife is back."

"I'm sure he will," Dumbledore agreed. "However, the main reason for me summoning you is that Morgana has appeared, asking for safety inside the walls of this school. I don't know what she plans on doing, but I need you to make sure that she doesn't do anything that will bring Tom here."

"As you wish, Headmaster," Severus said. "And what about Potter and his wife?"

"I shall inform them of her; however, I would like to know from you what were dealing with. The only Morgana that I know of is the half-sister of King Arthur. You know a great deal about her so maybe you could tell me."

Severus understood what the Headmaster was asking for.

"I don't know that much about how she ended up here, but I do know that she doesn't come from around here. A lot of Death Eaters believed that she is the Morgana that they were told about growing up. I don't trust her and I don't think that you should."

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said. "And on the Hermione note, let me know what's going on with her."

"Of course."

And he left the same way that he arrived.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Several hours later the castle was silent, except for Filch doing his patrols. Remus snuck into Hermione's holding room to find Hermione fast asleep. He smiled at his wife and then opening her cage, he let himself in. Hermione moaned when he got into bed with her. He really missed her and right now he didn't care what she was. He just wanted to spend time with her. He soon fell asleep.

Note: Thanks for your wonderful round of reviews. I'm doing a story right now that has Severus being a werewolf. Someone did a challenge for that, but I don't think three chapters are enough to tell a story. Especially something as complex as the man himself. I don't know when I'll be able to post it with all the other stories that I've got to finish, but I intend on doing what I can, when I can.

I'm also not going to be able to post until maybe Sunday. Sorry about that, but I've got loads to do and not a lot of time to do it. Up next: Voldemort finds out that Lavender is gone and Hermione returns to class.


	32. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Greyback's Insanity

A/N: Sorry about taking so long with posting, but I didn't know that going down on Sunday. Here's to another round of wonderful reviews.

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: I've got something delicious in-store for Morgana. But to answer your question she's hiding from Voldemort.

To CosmicGibby: Thanks for your kind review about the relationship of Hermione and Remus. I thought nice and slow as the ticket. Of course I don't really think that Lupin does have a view about Hermione's condition.

To draculabride2008: Don't worry about how she became what she became, because she has a little secret that she hasn't told anyone, not even Dumbledore.

To everyone else: Thanks for your reviews.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

September ended and October started with a downpour of rain, which soon became so bad that everything was canceled until it stopped. Hermione was finally free to return to lessons, since Severus had finally figured out how to control her condition. Hermione looked out the drenched grounds, sighing.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Lupin?" Professor Sprout asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well let's hope this ran stops before my plants die," she told her. "I would hate that."

Hermione grinned and heard the Professor leaving.

Later that afternoon Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room since no room could be found for her to stay in. The other Gryffindors weren't even talking to her, but Hermione didn't care. If they wanted to act like a batch of jerks then that was fine with her. It wasn't like she was forcing them to talk to her. The painting swung open and Neville entered. He saw Hermione and walked over.

"Hello, Hermione," Neville said, his face round and cheerful.

"Hello, Neville," Hermione said, smiling at him. "So do you need help with anything?"

Neville shook his head.

"I'm just glad that you're staying here instead of being out there in that pouring rain."

Hermione grinned at him.

"Ya, it's nice," she told him, still not looking at the other students. "So what do you need?"

Neville thought about this for a moment and then pulled out a small piece of parchment. He handed it to her.

"I was told to give it to you," he instructed.

And he was gone.

Hermione opened the letter the letter and looked it over. It was written in a strange hand and it looked as though the writer hadn't written in a long time. It read:

Mrs. Lupin,

I've got your friend Ron Weasley. He doesn't look to good right now. Meet me in the Hogs Head in an hour.

Greyback

Hermione gasped and then bolted from the common room.

Hermione first went to see the Headmaster and tell him that Ron had been taken by Greyback. Dumbledore was worried about this and at once informed Severus, Ginny, Ron's wife, and Remus. They all hurried to try and save Ron's life.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron moaned when he woke up, unsure of how he had gotten here. He didn't even remember what had happened when he had been left alone with his thoughts. He could remember Ginny and Snape's laughter when he told them of what happened. He felt hate boiling in him. He wanted revenge and he didn't care what he had to do to get it.

"Ha I see that you're finally awake," said a gruff voice.

Ron jumped and saw that he wasn't alone.

"Who-."

"I'm Greyback," he said. "You don't need to know my name. I took you from Hogwarts with a little help from a friend of mine."

"What do you want with me?" Ron asked.

He smiled, showing his horrible teeth.

"Oh nothing much, just revenge," he said. "Now if you don't mind, I've got to get going. Your little friends are coming to help you."

And he was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort summoned Wormtail who appeared at once. Wormtail bowed to him and then stood up.

"Bring my wife to me," Voldemort asked. "I want to play with her for awhile."

Wormtail nodded and then left.

However, he returned ten minutes later without Lavender. Voldemort wasn't pleased by his lack of his wife and was just about to punish him when Wormtail screamed 'she got away, Master, she got away.' This left Voldemort very upset and very determined to kill the person that carted off his wife.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus, Remus, Ron's wife, and Ginny hid in the alley that overlooked the Hogs Head. Hermione had gone into the pub just as Dumbledore had instructed. Hermione looked around and then was motioned by a man in the back. She walked over to him and sat down.

"I'm pleased that you came alone," he told her. "It makes killing your little friend a lot more fun."

Hermione normally would be scared, but she wasn't.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Greyback," the man answered. "I was the one that bit Lupin and soon, everyone in Hogwarts will face my Master's wrath."

Hermione said nothing, just stared at him.

"Is Ron okay?" Hermione asked.

Greyback laughed.

"Of course he's okay," Greyback said.

"That's all I needed to hear," Hermione said.

She walked up and before Greyback knew it, she had pulled out a knife that she kept just in-case someone attacked her and slit his throat. He looked at her with fear in his eyes, but Hermione just walked off, like it was nothing. When she left the pub she went for the alley.

"The man is dead," Hermione told them. "Now you can get Ron."

And she disappeared into the night.


	33. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Professor Hermione Returns

Note: I had to repost this chapter because I had the wrong chapter number. Sorry if this confuses you.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Three days later Dumbledore called Hermione into the office. Hermione thought that he would get onto her for killing Greyback, but all Dumbledore told her was that Remus was due to transform soon and Hermione would be needed to cover his classes.

"And what was Remus suppose to cover?" Hermione asked.

"Dementors, Sphinx, things like that," Dumbledore said. "And on the plus side no advance students."

"Thank god," Hermione muttered.

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"So how are things going in the baby department?"

Hermione sighed.

"So, so," Hermione said. "I'm still having morning sickness, but I can eat small bits of food."

"Have you written to your parents?"

Hermione shook her head, and then said, "I'm not sure that their ready to hear that their going to be grandparents. But I promise that I will inform them."

"Good, good," Dumbledore said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hay, Lavender," Neville called out.

Lavender turned and saw Neville running up to meet her.

"Hello, Neville," Lavender said.

"Hi, I was wondering if you're okay?" he asked.

Lavender smiled at him.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Why?"

"Well you've not been yourself since you returned. I was wondering if you were okay or something."

Lavender sighed and that told Neville that something wasn't right.

"Did something happen that your not happy about?"

Lavender at once wanted to tell him about what had happened, but she was afraid that he was going to lash out at her. However Neville was looking at with those puppy eyes that Lavender broke down and told him of all the horrible things that had happened and about Severus saving her from further humiliation. When she finished she covered her face with her hands and cried.

"It's alright, Lavender," Neville said. "You-know-who is a sick bastard. He doesn't deserve to have such a wonderful witch as a wife."

Lavender sniffed.

"You really mean that?"

Neville nodded, and then said, "If you want your child to have a dad then I'll sign up for the job."

Lavender looked at his shocked.

"Really."

Neville nodded and then kissed her on the cheek. Lavender was stunned. As they walked away a small chuckle came from a corner. It belonged to Dumbledore.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny and the other sixth years arrived for their Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts class the next morning. Hermione was standing behind her husband's desk, waiting for everyone to file in. When the last person did she flicked her wrist and the door closed.

"Good morning, class," Hermione said. "My husband is ill and so I'm teaching this lesson until he returns. Now today were going to cover the Dementors. Now these creatures are associated with the Dark Lord. Can anyone tell me why such creatures would join him?"

Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Snape," Hermione said.

"Because he's giving them victims," Ginny answered.

"Correct, twenty points to Gryffindor," Hermione said. "Now I want all of you to open your books and write the notes inside. I want them handed to me by the end of the class period, understand."

Everyone nodded and they begun.

When the bell rang Hermione had the first year Hufflepuff's, who was a little scared of the snake that Hermione had brought. Hermione smiled in satisfaction. Somehow, she loved it when they were scared.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny arrived home after her final lesson for the day, Advance Care of Magical Creatures. She put her things down and went over to the cupboard that had some tuna. She made herself a quick sandwich and then started on her homework. When the door opened she saw her husband staggering in. Ginny gasped when she saw how green he looked.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He growled and then jumped on his young wife. Ginny screamed in horror and then smelled the scent of a lust potion. Severus crushed his mouth against hers and she felt desire shoot through her. She moaned as fire licked up and down her body and even where he touched her.

"Mine, your mine," he muttered.

Ginny vowed that she would curse whoever gave that potion to him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Sorry about this being short, but if I make to long then the site cuts it off. Next chapter: Severus wakes up to a shocking surprise, Lavender visits Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore gets another unexpected guest.

Also I would like to thank those that reviewed.


	34. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Things Going Downhill

Note: Here's to those that reviewed, love you.

To Princess Star Neko: Harry wasn't of age to ask for Ginny's hand so she had to agree to be Snape's wife. Also Dumbledore believed that she would be in grave danger if she was Harry Potter's wife.

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: Ginny does care for Severus, but she doesn't want him to be with her under the influence of a potion.

To everyone else: Thanks

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus woke up with a pounding headache and the feeling that something had happened that he didn't know about. He moaned and turned over and then he let out a horrible yell. Ginny was sound asleep, a smile on her face. He also noticed that both of them were naked, the smell of sex everywhere. He moaned again. What had happened last night?

As he thought this over he realized that now Ginny was really his wife. In the Wizarding world couples remained married, but separated. He wondered if that would happen when Ginny woke up. He turned all this over in his mind until the call to go to work beckoned. He would have to wait until later to see what she thought.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny woke up after the slamming of a door woke her from her restful sleep. She looked around for her husband, but didn't see him. Ginny felt a little upset that he didn't stay and wait until she woke up. She had to tell him that he had been under the effects of a lust potion and that she didn't blame him for what he had done. She showed and then headed up to the castle.

When Ginny arrived at the castle she saw her mother. Mrs. Weasley made Ginny moan in horror. What was she doing here and what plan did she have?

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley called out.

Ginny muttered something that her mother couldn't hear.

"Mum, I've got lessons," Ginny said coldly. "What do you want?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"I just came to see how Ron was doing, that's all," Mrs. Weasley told her. "But since you're here I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't have time," Ginny snapped. "I'm helping my husband brew the Wolfbane Potion for Remus. So I don't want to take up his time."

Mrs. Weasley's face turned ugly.

"And why is that more important then talking to your mother?"

Ginny gave her an ugly look.

"Do you want me to answer that," she snapped. "Now excuse me."

And she was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lavender and Neville went up to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could check her over. She was nearly three weeks into her pregnancy and Neville had been such a help when Lavender needed it. Having him with her while she went to visit Madam Pomfrey made this trip bearable.

"Lay back and I'll examine you," she told her. She rounded on Neville. "You stay on the other side of that curtain."

Neville gulped and did as he was told.

While he waited he went to visit Ron, who was on the other side of the wing. Ron looked sour and Neville wondered why. Ron turned when he approached.

"What are you doing here, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Just taking a friend up here," Neville said. "So are you going to be alright?"

Ron snorted.

"It's their entire fault!" he stated.

"All who?" Neville asked.

"The Snape's and the Lupin's," Ron answered. "Those two families are rotten to the core. You stay away from them."

"But their my friends," Neville protested.

Ron gave him a dirty look.

"Whose side are you on, Neville?" he asked.

"I'm not on anyone's side," Neville protested. "I'm just tell you that their my friends."

"Well if their your friends then you can leave me alone."

And he turned away from him.

"Where all done here," Madam Pomfrey told Neville as Lavender got up. "No problems, but I want to see her next week."

"Yes, mame," Neville said.

And both of them left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Dumbledore was in his office, looking over plans when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called.

The door opened and Eileen Snape entered a huge smile on her face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I'm glad that you all have enjoyed my chapters. I know that Severus and Ginny have issues and we all know that they need to work them out. Next chapter: Ginny gets the shock of her life. Eileen gives shocking news to Dumbledore, and a wonderful surprise is in-store for Lavender all thanks to Lee Jordan.


	35. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: A Shock For Everyone

"So what are you doing here, Eileen?" Dumbledore asked.

Eileen grinned at him and then sat down.

"Well I came by to have a little chat with my son," Eileen told him. "Tobias has died and I needed to get married before someone decided to hand me over to some strange wizard that I didn't know. So I got married to Alister Moody and he makes me so happy."

Dumbledore stared at her and then burst out laughing. Eileen stared at him, confused.

"What's so funny?" Eileen asked.

"Oh I can just imagine Severus face when he finds out that his stepfather is Alister Moody," Dumbledore managed to say while pounding his fist on the desk. "Oh that is going to be priceless."

Eileen grinned at him.

"Well, I'm glad that we can have a laugh at his expense," Eileen said. "I'm also pregnant too."

Dumbledore stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks," Eileen said. "He treats me a lot better then Tobias did. Now speaking of my son, how's he doing?"

"Well," Dumbledore said. "He married Arthur Weasley's daughter. I did it for her protection, but I sense that something is going on between them."

Eileen suddenly looked interested.

"What kind of thing?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore said. "But I sense that something has changed between them."

Eileen grinned at him.

"Well let me know what happens," she told him. "I'm most interested in this girl that is married to my son. Is there any way that I can visit her?"

"Well I can talk to her at lunchtime," Dumbledore said. "Let her know that you want to talk to her."

Eileen stood up.

"Thanks for everything," Eileen said. "And I look forward to your letter."

And she was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny was glad that her mother hadn't followed her down into her husband's dungeons, as it would have made her husband mad. However her husband wasn't there when she arrived at his office. A note told her that he was out helping Professor Sprout with a plant that only he could handle. Sighing she turned around and headed back up to the entrance hall. When she didn't see her mother, she let out a sigh or relief.

Ginny went into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. She wanted to have a chat with Neville and ask him how things were going with Lavender since he was helping her through her difficult time. However when she opened her mouth to speak, she felt the sudden urge to vomit. She rushed out of the Great Hall and threw-up outside. Once she was finished empting her stomach, she slowly walked back inside.

"Ginny," Hermione called out.

She looked up to see Hermione walking across the entrance hall, her arm full of books.

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said weakly.

Hermione gave her a strange look.

"Ginny, you don't look so well," she informed her. "Why don't you head up to the hospital wing."

"Thanks, Professor," Ginny said.

And she slowly walked up the staircase and was soon out-of-sight.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lavender, who had seen Ginny run out, wondered what was wrong with her. She hoped that she was alright and not coming down with the early flu. A sudden rush of owls appeared and dropped a letter in-front of Lavender. She opened it and read:

Mrs. Riddle,

We are please to inform you that you're free of Tom Riddle. However, we demand that you get married so that you can be protected.

Sincerely,

Lee Jordan.

Lavender's face lit up in excitement. Neville noticed.

"I'm free!" she said. "I'm free of him!"

She showed the letter to Neville who was just as excited as she was. Finally he spoke, his voice just as nervous when he was in Professor Snape's Potions class.

"Lavender, will you marry me?" he asked.

Lavender stared at him, but nodded. Neville felt on-top of the world.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well, I can tell you what's wrong with you," Madam Pomfrey said, after checking Ginny over.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, hoping that she wasn't coming down with something and going to die.

"You're pregnant," she said.

Ginny gasped and then passed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I'm sorry about taking a little longer to post, but Chapter 30 didn't come out until over twelve hours later. This site is really messed up. Thanks to the Jersey Girl Next Door for your review. Yes, Eileen is Severus mum, Ginny is pregnant, and I don't think Ron cares. Next chapter: Ginny breaks the news to Severus, and stepfather meets with stepson. Oh this is going to be funny.


	36. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Strange Meetings

Severus headed back to the castle, glad that Professor Sprout hadn't done something stupid to the plant and caused it to be unusable. As he entered the entrance hall he saw Hermione chatting with Professor McGonagall and shook his head. Those two had gotten even closer since this whole Marriage Law had come out. Hermione turned to him and motioned him forward.

"What do you want, Mrs. Lupin?" Severus asked.

"Well, Ginny isn't feeling good and I was hoping that you would go up there and see what's wrong with her."

Severus snorted at her, but the look that she gave him told him that she really wanted to find out what was wrong with her.

"Alright, I'll go," Severus said coldly. "But don't think I'm doing it because I care."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Of course not, Severus, I wouldn't dream of making people think you had a heart."

Severus swore at her and then stormed off. Both Professors's laughing.

When Severus arrived at the hospital wing he noticed that Ginny was setting up, but looking pale. Madam Pomfrey gave him a dark look, which he couldn't tell if she really hated him or was hiding something. He glared at her and then turned to face his wife.

"Mrs. Lupin wants me to find out what's wrong with you," he told her.

Ginny bit her lip.

"So what's wrong with you?"

"Like you would care," Ginny snapped.

Severus stared at her. What was going on here?

"You better tell him," Madam Pomfrey told her.

Ginny looked down at her feet.

"I'm pregnant, Severus," Ginny said.

Severus stared at her for a moment, not sure that he heard her right.

"What again," Severus said.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny repeated.

It was Severus turn to be floored.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think this is going to be a good idea," Eileen asked to her husband.

"It's a great idea," Moody growled. "Its time for your son to know that he now has someone that will give a two-cent about his life."

Eileen sighed.

"Well as long as either one of you don't end up in a body bag, then I'll be alright."

Moody gave her a kiss and then left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This isn't good, not good at all," Dumbledore said when Madam Pomfrey told him of Ginny's condition. "I can't believe he broke his word to me."

McGonagall looked at him.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Well personally I'm happy," McGonagall said. "Where having loads of babies being born. Which means loads of students that are coming in eleven years? Now that's exciting."

Dumbledore deep inside agreed with her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alister Moody arrived in the entrance hall and headed up to the hospital wing. His magical eye had shown him exactly where his stepson was at. As he entered he heard Ginny talking to Severus, the fear in her voice was evident.

"I'm not saying that I don't want this child, but I made a deal with the Headmaster. I wasn't going to touch you."

"I know, but you were under the effects of a lust potion. You had no control over what happened to you," Ginny said. "And anyway, I'm not giving up this child."

"I don't want you to," Severus said. "I want to get to know him or her."

There was silence.

"Oh, Severus, thank you," Ginny cried.

Alister chose that moment to clear his throat. Severus turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want, Moody?" Severus spat.

"I want to have a talk with you," Alister said.

Severus glare grew even darker.

"And how does it affect me?" Severus said coldly.

Alister grinned at him.

"Well I got married to your mother," Alister informed him. "So that means that I'm your stepfather."

A loud boom was heard through the entire school, making everyone look around. Ginny stared at the two puppies, one black and one white, that had once been grown wizards.

"Men!" Ginny muttered.

Note: Aw, now that's sweet. Severus a puppy and Moody one as well. You'll find out soon what happened to cause this to happen. Next chapter: A tornado called Molly Weasley is unleashed upon Hogwarts, Luna finds out that she's expecting, and Hermione finally writes home to give her parents the good news.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note to everyone: Thanks for your reviews and see you Saturday night.


	37. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: More Surprises And A Letter

Note: I forgot the name of the person that mentioned about Neville's proposal to Lavender since their both Purebloods. Well their going to run away from Hogwarts and get eloped. How romantic.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On Saturday Hermione decided that it was about time to send a letter off to her parents. Of course she knew that if she didn't get started Dumbledore would continue to harass her. However, it took a long time to write such a simple letter with her bouts of morning sickness and having writers block. It wasn't until after Madam Pomfrey had given her her weekly check-up was she finally about to finish the letter. She walked up to the Owlery and bringing down a tawny owl, she managed to send the letter off.

After the Owlery she went to visit Ginny in the hospital wing. Ginny was much better since Hermione had last seen her and asked her for advice about the first month. Hermione was more then happy to tell her, as she was exactly a month along.

"Do you think that a baby is really going to change things," Ginny asked. "I mean, I've got a whole year left before I'm out on my own. How am I going to take care of a child?"

Hermione gave that question a lot of thought.

"I think I've got an idea," Hermione said. "I'll see you later."

And she was gone before Ginny could say anything.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile Luna found herself doing the same thing that Ginny had, throwing up. She had only been married a short time and she hated getting sick. Suddenly she heard her stall being knocked on.

"Mrs. Potter, are you alright?" asked her fellow Ravenclaw.

"F-Fine," Luna gasped. "I need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Alright."

Luna opened the stall door and headed for Madam Pomfrey's office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Also, meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley returned to Hogwarts and if they had ever seen her angry it was nothing to how she was now. Ron had sent her a letter telling her that Severus had gotten Ginny pregnant. Mrs. Weasley wanted blood and she was going to get it. She stormed up to the wing to have a talking to with her daughter. There was no way that she was going to have a Snape in a Weasley family.

However, once she got there she found that Madam Pomfrey was busy with Luna, Harry's wife. She had just given her something when she turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" she asked.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "Where's Snape at, I'm going to kill him."

"Molly Weasley, you're going to do no such thing," Madam Pomfrey said.

Mrs. Weasley growled at her.

"Make me," she snapped. "Where's Ginny at?"

"She's sleeping," Madam Pomfrey said. "Now leave this wing before I have you removed."

"Like hell you are," Mrs. Weasley snarled. "I'm taking Ginny and having a Healer abort her child. I'm not having slime infect our home."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and then taking out her wand she stunned her. Mrs. Weasley fell to the floor and Madam Pomfrey levitated her onto a bed.

"Mr. Weasley, you're going to explain this," Madam Pomfrey demanded.

Ron said nothing, but it didn't matter to her. Ron Weasley was in a lot of trouble.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So now we've got Mrs. Potter pregnant, a mad mother that wants to abort her grandchild, Severus and Alister as puppies, Ginny terrified that her mother is going to do exactly as she threatens, and a stripping party in the Hufflepuff common room. God, this term is going to the dogs," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"So what are we going to take care of first?"

"The stripping party in the Hufflepuff common room," Dumbledore said. "We'll take care of Mr. Weasley next."

"I still can't believe that he wrote home and told his mother what happened. It makes it sound like Severus rapped her, or something."

"I know, but what can I do," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Weasley is determined to send me to an early grave."

"Don't worry; we'll keep that from happening."

"Thanks," Dumbledore said. "Now what about this years Halloween feast?"

"I was thinking about a costume party," McGonagall suggested.

"Or we could have a scavenger hunt," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall thought this over.

"Na, too many students and too much of a chance of one of them getting into trouble," she said. "I like the costume party."

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"As you wish," he said.

Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next: Severus and Moody return to normal, Hermione gets a response, and another werewolf takes center stage.


	38. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Betrayal Of Ron Weasley

To: the Jersey Girl Next Door: This chapter will explain what caused Severus and Moody to turn into puppies. Sorry if I didn't explain that.

To everyone else: Thanks for your reviews, I love them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus Lupin returned to work the next day and Hermione filled him in on what had happened while he had been out. Remus thought it was funny that Severus and Moody were now related, but was confused at how they suddenly had four legs, a tail, and a cute face.

"Does Dumbledore have any idea how this happened?" Remus asked.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "However, I'm worried that they might not return to normal, as no one knows what caused them to change in the first place."

Remus gave this a lot of thought, but he came up lost with any kind of explanation.

As for Dumbledore, he was busy working on the solution to the problem. He had an idea that this was uncontrolled magic and that maybe Severus had done it, but he found it hard to believe. He hadn't seen Severus lose control of his magic since he had been in his second year. Also he highly doubted that Alister was the cause. He was old enough not to lose control of his powers.

He took down book after book, hoping that he could find the answers, but nothing. He felt almost as powerless as he had during Harry's fourth year. He put the books back and then left, feeling useless. He decided that he needed to talk to Ginny and see if she had any idea what had caused this to happen. He found her still in the hospital wing, two beds away from her mother and eight beds away from her brother.

"Mrs. Snape," Dumbledore said.

Ginny turned over and looked at him.

"Yes, Headmaster," Ginny said.

"I need to talk to you about what happened two days ago," Dumbledore explained. "When Alister came to talk to Severus."

Ginny thought about this and then spoke.

"Well I had just told Severus that I was pregnant and well he wasn't prepared for it. I told him that he was under the effects of a lust potion and he had just agreed to provide for the baby when Moody arrived. He told Severus that he had married his mother and that he was his stepfather. Suddenly there was this boom and they ended up like their now."

Dumbledore processed this information.

"Did you feel anything wrong about the whole thing?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

Ginny was just about to shake her head, when she remembered something.

"I got mad at Alister for bringing this up when my husband had a lot on his plate to deal with. I think at that moment was when it happened."

Dumbledore suddenly figured it out.

"Ginny, I think that you're responsible for what happened," Dumbledore said.

Ginny gasped.

"You got mad at Alister for what he was doing and since you're expecting, that caused it to happen."

Ginny suddenly had tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, their going to blame me," Ginny moaned.

Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll explain things to them when their normal," he told her. "Now I need you to do something for me. I'm going to get Severus and Alister and you focus on them returning to normal. That should do it."

Ginny hoped so.

Hermione got her letter back from her parents during breakfast. She ripped it open and read to herself:

Dear Hermione,

I'm so excited that were going to be grandparents. Please let us know when you're expecting so that we can be there. That is if the Headmaster allows it. We wish all the luck in the world and best wishes on a wonderful birth.

Mum and dad.

Hermione felt her eyes water and Harry noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione handed him the note and he read it. Harry smiled.

"I'm glad that their alright with this," he said.

"Me too," Hermione said.

Dumbledore returned to Ginny with the two puppies that had been the result of her uncontrolled magic. She focused just like Dumbledore had said and soon her husband and her stepfather-in-law were back. Ginny and Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief.

"What the blood happened?" Moody growled.

"I'll explain it to both of you later," Dumbledore said. "Why don't we leave Ginny alone to rest."

Dumbledore said in a tone that told them that he wouldn't hear any complaining. Both of them left Ginny alone.

"You may go, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said.

Ron grumbled and left, not even looking at his sister. He hurried down the staircase and outside. He had a plan and he wasn't going to let the Headmaster stop him. Once he reached the gates he disapperated. When he appeared, he was standing in front of the Riddle house. He grinned and then walked up.

"Who goes there?" a Death Eater asked.

"A mortal enemy of Harry Potter," Ron answered.

He then waited and soon the Death Eater appeared. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. She grinned at him and he returned it.

"Oh, the blood traitor wants to betray Potter," she taunted.

"Shut up, you old hag," Ron snapped. "I wish to see the Dark Lord."

"And why? Are you alone?"

"Yes," he hissed. "I'm stinking alone and I don't have to explain myself to you."

She walked up and grabbed him, dragging him inside.

Lord Voldemort was playing wizard chess with Marcus Flint, and losing badly to him. He cursed his inability to play this stupid game. How he had gotten past Minerva McGonagall's chess game was beyond him. He turned when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," he snarled.

The door opened and in walked both Bellatrix and Ron. He returned back to his game.

"What do you want, Bella and why is he here?" Voldemort asked.

"He wants to talk to you," Bellatrix said.

He motioned him forward.

"And what do you want to talk to me about?" Voldemort asked.

"I wish to join you as one of your werewolves," Ron said.

He stopped and looked at him.

"You know that you'll have to wait until the next full moon to become a werewolf, however, I've got a spell that will enable me to change you into one without the bite. However, you must do something for me."

"And what's that?"

Voldemort smiled at him.

"Tell me where my wife is at?"

Ron grinned.

"She's at Hogwarts protected by that fool Dumbledore," Ron hissed. "Anything else?"

"Oh yes, one more thing, but it can wait a while."

He took out his wand and waved it, caused Ron to scream in pain. When Voldemort finished, Ron gasped for breath.

"Now, will you teach me how to win in this blasted game?"

"Of course, my lord," Ron, the new werewolf said.

And the game started all over again.

Note: Well, now Ron's the werewolf. Next chapter: Mrs. Weasley wakes up, Ginny takes a stand against her mother, and Neville and Lavender disappear.


	39. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Standing Up For Yourself

A/N: Here's to the small amount of reviews for the last chapter. Lord, I didn't think that all of it would get uploaded.

To Viktor Krum's lazyllama 101: Ron being a werewolf is going to play a huge roll in the up and coming chapters.

To moonyluvur: I thought the idea of a Hufflepuff stripping party was pretty funny to write about. Also, we'll discover, through a new spy, the spell that Voldemort used.

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: Ron is the root of all evil. And to those that don't want it to happen. Apparently Ron and Hermione are going to get together in the final book. Rowling modeled Hermione after herself. Personally, I'm writing a book myself but I'm going to be under a pen name, and I would never put myself so fully into a book that I'm writing. Not only are you tempted to turn your character into a miserable person, but people are going to think that's just plain wrong.

To Everyone Else: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning was bright and sunny, one of the last few days of sunshine that anyone was going to see until next year. Hermione spent it going into Muggle London and buying what she needed for the Halloween party that was being held. She decided to be a little dirty and get a Red-Riding Hood costume. She snickered when she thought what the staff would think when they saw her. She paid for it and then went into the Wizarding world to pick up special Halloween decorations to scare the living daylights out of the students.

When Hermione returned she hid them and then headed back to the castle.

"Remus, Severus," Hermione called out when she entered the castle. "I hope that both of you are going to dress up."

Severus grumbled at her.

"Oh come on, this is going to be so cool!" Hermione said. "I've got loads surprises for the school and trust me when I tell you that I'm the fright queen."

"I hope you don't have some stupid Muggle idea cooked up," Severus hissed.

Hermione pretended to look hurt.

"Severus, now would I do something muggle?" Hermione said. "Now that's a bad thing to say. Of course, I'm sure that you're going to stay in your dungeons and hit yourself with iron or something."

Remus snickered.

"For your information, Mrs. Lupin, I'm planning on attending this stupid party because my wife is going to be there. Of course there is nothing that you can do that will scare the living daylights out of anyone. Your lot believes in stupid plastic tricks that other Muggles and Muggleborns fall for."

Hermione glared at him.

"Is that a challenge?" Hermione asked him.

He grinned at her.

"It sure is," he countered.

"Well then, bring it on," she said. "I bet I can scare the living daylights out of you and any student that comes my way."

"The same here," Severus said.

Hermione laughed.

"Oh this is going to be good."

And they left leaving Remus totally confused.

Madam Pomfrey was just about to leave when Mrs. Weasley woke up. Madam Pomfrey counted to ten and on the ten Mrs. Weasley broke out in a torrent of horrible words. Madam Pomfrey covered her ears and let her scream and yell all she wanted. Finally she got tired of hearing it.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP," Madam Pomfrey screamed.

Mrs. Weasley fell silent.

"Good," she snapped, removing her hands. "Now you listen here, Molly. You're not going to do anything to Ginny, not as long as I'm here. Now you wait here and I'll get Ginny. And don't you dare do anything to cause her undue stress."

And she was gone.

Ginny was busy talking to Neville when Madam Pomfrey arrived. She knew this meant that her mother was awake and that she would have to face her. She told Neville that she would see him later and went with the Matron. Soon, every soon, she was facing her mother.

"Now I'll leave you both alone," she said. "Ginny, I'll be inside my office if you need me."

"Thanks."

"Ginny, I don't know what spell Snape has you under, but I'm not going to have you hurt and alone with a child that no one wants."

Ginny bit her lip so that she wouldn't curse her.

"Ginny, I care about you," Mrs. Weasley said. "And he's rotten to the core. I know because I was at school with him."

"And mum I know what I'm doing," Ginny said. "Things change from when you're at school to when you become an adult. I will not stand for you to turn me against him. I'm going to have this child and there's nothing that you can do to change my mind. So leave me and my husband alone."

"Ginny, you're not an adult here," she said. "You're still underage and that means that I get to decide what's right."

Ginny went red.

"And I'll fight you," Ginny counted. "Every step of the way."

And she turned and left.

The next morning a letter arrived for Hermione. She was figuring out what she was going to do to Severus to prove that she could scare the wits out of him. She took the letter and saw that it was from Neville.

Dear Hermione,

I and Lavender are leaving Hogwarts until the war is over. Please don't write back and don't tell anyone where we went. It's better this way.

Neville

Hermione wished them all the luck in the world.

Note: Boy this is turning into a strange story. Next chapter: Hermione gets Severus the first time, Severus gets Hermione back, and Harry gets caught in the middle.


	40. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: WAR

A/N: Here's to those that replied.

To moonyluvur: Ron has his own sick plan as to why he joined Voldemort.

To Princess Star Neko: You're the first one to reply about Molly's behavior. Ginny is an adult by Wizarding standards and we all know that you're all glad that I'm having Severus wanting to be around this baby.

To CosmicGibby: Thanks for your wonderful review and the pranking will start now.

To everyone else: Thanks for your reviews, love them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione awoke early the next morning and hurried off to the castle. She snickered thinking about the surprise that Severus was going to get that morning. She went down to the kitchens and cornered a house elf.

"I want you to make sure that Professor Snape gets this," Hermione said, placing the covered pot that she had gotten from a Wizarding joke shop in his hand. "And make sure that only Professor Snape gets it."

"Of course," the house elf said.

Hermione rushed from the kitchens.

Hermione arrived just as the main group of Professors entered. Remus gave her a strange look, but passed her by. Hermione snickered as she thought what Severus would do when the covered pot arrived.

"Hermione," Harry said, setting next to her. "Have you seen Ron?"

Hermione shook her head, just as the owl post arrived.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus watched the post arrive, snickering to himself. He was going to pull a prank that would make a muggle proud. Along with the usual owls that arrived with the mail a dozen of creatures that he had conjured arrived. They spotted Hermione and dove at her, dropping a dozen of the foulest smelling eggs that Severus could think of. They landed hard, right on her head.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione screamed as the eggs landed, covering her with something that came out of a troll's nose. She glared at him, just as the breakfast appeared.

"Severus, I'm going to kill you," she yelled.

He grinned at her in response.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus felt like laughing his head off when Hermione screamed at him. However, he saw the pot and when he opened it; he let out a yell that would make Ron proud. In a vat of grease was a real human hand.

"HERMIONE!" he bellowed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Hermione just grinned and left the Great Hall.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't know what was worse, the smell or the hand?" Professor McGonagall said. "Those two are nuts."

Dumbledore snickered.

"I wouldn't call them nuts, just a little crazy," he said. "However, the human hand was brilliant."

McGonagall grinned.

"What do you expect from Hermione?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As for Hermione she was busy destroying Severus classroom with toilet paper and placing a large vat of eggs right over his desk. She charmed them so that they were invisible to everyone, but her. She then hurried up and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"HERMIONE JANE LUPIN!" Severus bellowed when he saw the mess that his classroom was. "THIS IS SO COMPLETELY MUGGLE."

Remus laughed.

"You got to admit that she does have class," he said.

Severus glared at him.

"Oh come on, Severus, it's not like you know all about this."

"For your information, Lupin, my house got egged and papered when I was little," he told him. "Oh your wife is going to have to do better then that."

And no sooner had he said that but the entire mountain of eggs fell right on Severus head. Remus roared with laughter, pounding his hand against the desk.

"Oh, now that's funny," Remus said.

Severus grumbled.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"When are you going to stop doing this?" Harry asked Hermione, as she put a fake dead woman, which had been enchanted to look even more horrible then before, in Severus's quarters and a real snake in his spare robes."

"When he says that my pranks are better then his," Hermione told him. "Of course, I live for this."

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus walked into his quarters to change into his spare robes. When he reached for them, he put them on and then left. However, that's when the snake struck. He slithered out of the top of his robes and hissed at him.

"GET IT OUT," Severus screamed. "GET IT OUT."

Hermione was laughing her head off not to far away. He finally yanked them off showing off his pink boxers. Hermione snapped a picture of it and then ran off. She had a date with Colin Creevy.

That afternoon Severus walked into the Great Hall among roars of laughter. Even his Slytherin's were laughing at him. He glared at them, but they continued to laugh at him. When he sat down, he noticed that the staff was snickering at him.

"WHAT IS SO BLOODY FUNNY?" he screamed.

Dumbledore pulled out the photo of him in his pink boxers that Colin had developed and duplicated.

"Sounds like Hermione had a lot of fun with you," Dumbledore told him.

Severus made a vow to kill her.

After dinner he returned to his quarters and no sooner had he opened the door to his closet that the dead woman had came at him. He bolted. That night, he slept in Remus's spare office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, are you in there?" Ginny asked.

She saw Severus opening the door slowly.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"Ya," Ginny said.

He opened the door and motioned her inside.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing except that your friend is turning this into a living nightmare," he told her.

Ginny giggled.

"It's not funny," he said.

She smiled.

"Of course not," Ginny said. "However, I think you look cute in pink boxers."

He looked at her and she winked. He felt much better.

Note: Oh well Ginny can make anyone feel better. Next chapter: Marcus arrives to tell Dumbledore about Ron, Ginny sends her mother a small present, and Hermione punishes Slytherin house.


	41. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Marcus Visits Hogwarts

To AuntBecky: I'm hoping that someone comes forward and beta's it. Because I agree with you, it can be an even better story.

To Viktor Krum's lazyllama101: Thanks for the suggestion and I will bring another character into this Halloween pranking.

To CosmicGibby: I'm glad you asked that question because I've been trying to figure out how to write Ron's Death Eater motives into this story and I'm getting close. I believe I'll have it right in one or two chapters.

To amrawo: Thanks for your review, the prank war is on hold for this chapter, but will return next chapter when Hermione asks for help in her little battle with Severus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Marcus Flint watched Hogwarts get nearer and he felt as though the world was closing around him. He felt as though everything had fallen through some huge crack in the world and was never coming back. He couldn't understand why Ron had chosen two cursed lives. One: Death Eater and two: werewolf. The Knight Bus stopped and let him off.

Marcus made his way past Hogsmead and soon was inside the Hogwarts grounds. Several Aurors were looking at him, but he ignored them. He had a date with Dumbledore and no one was going to stop him. He just hoped that the Headmaster was in the mood to hear a Death Eater report about the unthinkable.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore sensed that Marcus was coming long before he had entered the castle. He also sensed that the young wizard had something on his mind. He had just finished explaining to Moody about how Ginny had changed him and now he was free to hear whatever Marcus had to say. When the door opened he saw the young wizard before him.

"Hello, Marcus, I believe that you have something to tell me," he said to him at last.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione stormed out of Advance Transfiguration in a foul mood and it wasn't because Severus had done something to her. The few Slytherin's that had managed to continue with Professor McGonagall had made howling sounds all class. Professor McGonagall had tried to stop it, but it hadn't worked. Now Hermione was fed up with the lot of them. She had a plan and she was going to make them pay.

She went to her quarters and pulled out a lot of parchment. She then magicked her quill to write the same message over and over again. An hour later she went to the Owlery to give the owls their mail. Now all Hermione had to do was inform Filch that he would be having a little help.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This is most disturbing, Marcus," Dumbledore said when he had told him of what Ron had done. "But how did he curse him without the bite?"

"It's a new spell that Voldemort's Dark Caster has been working on," Marcus explained. "It will allow him to change loads of people into werewolves without the bite. I believe that he has plans on using it on the Hogsmead residence."

Dumbledore processed all this, knowing what this meant for Hogwarts and their students. However, he addressed the words that Marcus had just spoken.

"Marcus, you know that by telling me this you've betrayed Voldemort."

Marcus nodded.

"Are you willing to spy for me, for the Order of the Phoenix, and help bring down Voldemort? Because if you do, then you might get out of heading off to Azkaban."

Marcus gave him a strange look.

"You want me to betray my master?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"And what happens if I don't?"

"Then you'll head off to Azkaban like all the others that survive," Dumbledore told him. "Is Voldemort worth going to Azkaban?"

Marcus thought about this.

"Let me think about it, Headmaster."

"As you wish," Dumbledore said. "But while you're thinking, think about all the lives that you'll save."

"I will," Marcus said.

And he left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny boiled over her whole situation that afternoon. She hadn't been able to eat her lunch because her stomach wouldn't allow it. Madam Pomfrey had given her something for it, but the food just wouldn't stay down. However, she did feel up to giving her mother a brand of revenge. She was still boiling over what her mother had told her and had decided that giving her mother a shock was worth it.

She went down to look for Hermione and found her coming down from the Owlery. Ginny noticed the smile on her face and had a feeling that Hermione had done something. Ginny was sure that she didn't want to find out.

"Hermione," Ginny called.

Hermione stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, Ginny."

"I was wondering if you could loan me one of your joke items so that I can send my mother some sweet revenge."

Hermione gave her a sharp look.

"And what did she do?"

"She insulted my honor as well as my husband's," she said. "And I'm not going to stand for it."

Hermione smiled and told her that she would be more then happy to do this little thing for her. Twenty minutes later the owl was off with a small pot.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That night the owls arrived with the Slytherin's detention. Draco opened his and read:

Mr. Malfoy,

You will help Filch with cleaning the bathrooms for the next three months. Failure to complete the task will be punished with suspension. You will meet him after dinner each night.

Sincerely,

Hermione Lupin

Malfoy looked up at the smiling face of Hermione. He was going to kill her.

Note: Well I guess Hermione is continuing the tradition of pissing Slytherin's off. Next chapter: A surprise guest arrives to help Hermione continue to prank Severus, Molly gets the horrid surprise, Marcus falls under a student's spell, and James Potter arrives to cause evil trouble. This might end up as a two part chapter.


	42. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Strange And Horrible Things

Note: Here's to another round of reviews.

To the Jersey Girl Next Door: James isn't an Inferi; he's still very much alive in my story, as I wrote several chapters ago. Also I thought giving Molly her just deserts was something that was sweet.

To Viktor Krum's lazyllama101: Hermione can have Slytherin qualities sometimes. As Ron said in the first book Hermione is scary, brilliant, but scary.

To GurlOfTheNight: Winks and thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few nights later Dumbledore called a meeting of the Order of The Phoenix. He wanted to tell them of what Marcus had reported about Ron. Ron's wife wasn't happy about the idea that she was now married to a Death Eater, but Moody was interested in knowing how Ron had gotten cursed.

"It's a new spell that Voldemort has been working on," Dumbledore explained. "And I'm afraid that it's going to have horrible replications on everyone involved."

"Do you think that we should warn Hogsmead?" Remus asked.

"That would be a good idea," Dumbledore said. "On another note, I think we might have another spy working for us. I've told Marcus about what the benefits will be if he spies for us and what might happen if he doesn't. I believe that Marcus will do the right thing."

"And what if he doesn't?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't want to think about it," Dumbledore said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The owl that had Ginny's present arrived at Molly's house. Molly was excited about the idea that she had gotten something from her daughter. She gave the owl something for its trouble and then unwrapped it. The pot looked wonderful with all its strange designs. She opened the top and let out a horrible scream. The same rotting hand that Hermione had given to Severus stared right at her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you think that my mum got my little surprise?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I think so," Hermione said, grinning. "Could you excuse me, but I've got to write another letter to my parents."

And she was gone.

When Hermione had disappeared she headed for the library. She had an essay to do for Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts. When she entered the quite of the library she put her bag down and went looking for the books that she needed. Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth, the smell of a rather expensive collogue assaulting her senses.

"Well isn't it Snivellus little hore," he hissed. "I've got a little message for you to give my old school mate. Tell him that I'll kill him and when I do; there will be no one around to find his worthless body. Now will you give him that little message for me?"

Ginny nodded, fear flooding her. He laughed.

"I sense your fear," he whispered. "I like that! No wonder my Master liked controlling you. I bet it was fun to be in that little mind of yours, feeding on all your little fears."

He turned her around and slammed her against the bookcase.

"Please leave me alone," she begged.

James laughed.

"Do you think I'm going to leave you alone just because you beg me to, I don't think so," he whispered. "In fact, I think that I should have a little fun with you so that the message is even louder for him."

He took out his wand and cast a silencing charm on her. No one heard what happened next.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Stupid students," Madam Pince hissed, seeing Ginny's bag and no Ginny. "Thinking that I'm some stupid Muggle lost and found person."

She tossed her bag on the other side of her desk and then went to put books back in their place. As she turned a corner in the Dark Creatures section she found the owner of the bag. Ginny was lying in a pool of blood and her eyes were closed. She touched her throat and felt a weak pulse. She picked her up and hurried her to the Hospital Wing.

"MADAM POMFREY," Madam Pince screamed as she entered the wing.

Madam Pomfrey appeared at once and gasped when she saw that the librarian had Ginny.

"Lay her on the bed," she told her.

Madam Pince did what she was told and the Matron started to check her over. She then raced to get Healing Potions and gave them to Ginny. Once they had taken effect, she checked to make sure that the baby was alright. To her relief the baby was fine.

"I need to inform the Headmaster and Severus at once," Madam Pomfrey told her. "Thanks for bringing her."

"No problem," she said.

And she left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello, Marcus," said Draco Malfoy when he saw his former Slytherin Captain.

"Hello, Draco," Marcus said. "I don't see you at the revels anymore."

Draco grunted.

"I would like to, but Dumbledore is always watching me," he told him. "Of course if our Master has an idea on how I can get out of here and come, then I would welcome it."

Marcus grinned at him.

"I'll see what I can do," he told him.

And he was gone.

He continued to walk around, trying to figure out what his choice was. He knew that Dumbledore was offering him a chance of keeping out of Azkaban if the light side won, but what were the chances of that. As he turned the corner he ran right into a solid object. He looked to see that it was a tall Gryffindor. She had managed not to fall to the ground when he ran into her.

"Um, sorry," she said, going pink. "Are you alright?"

"Um, fine," Marcus said, completely taken by this girl. "What's your name?"

"Amelia Moon," the girl answered. "Um, you must be Marcus Flint."

He nodded, just as Millicent Bulstrode appeared, looking tall and intimidating.

"Hay, Mudblood, stay away from Marcus," she shouted.

Amelia eyes filled with tears and she ran off. For some unknown reason this made Marcus angry.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. "She wasn't doing anything to me."

"Marcus, she's a Mudblood," she told him. "You work for the Dark Lord and I'm sure that he would hate you associating with something like that."

Deep inside Marcus wanted to associate with Amelia Moon.

Note: I guess this is turning into a two-part chapter. Next chapter: This chapter wraps up with the surprise guest that helps Hermione out and includes Severus Death Vow, Harry's refusal, Hermione's four legged secret, and Marcus's decision.


	43. Chapter 38continue

Chapter 38 continue: A Choice

A/N: Here's to those that reviewed

To Viktor Krum's lazyllama101: I guess that's a hard question to answer. Of course were still wondering the same about Peter.

To GurlOfTheNight: Winks and thanks for your review.

To CosmicGibby: I like the pairing myself. Now if you want to know where I got the character of Amelia Moon, in the first book Professor McGonagall calls up a student whose last name is Moon. Rowling never tells us what house the student went into or if it was a boy or a girl. So I'm putting Moon up as a girl, a Gryffindor, and that she isn't a Pureblood. She is the reason for Marcus deciding to spy for Dumbledore and she's going to be in a lot of chapters to come as not only does she work up the courage to marry him under the law, but sit up a future for herself.

Also I've got something wonderful planned for James thanks to Marcus and Severus. Oh, revenge for Ginny's honor.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Madam Pomfrey at once reported to the Headmaster what happened to Ginny, along with the suspicion that James had done it. Dumbledore closed his eyes, trying hard not to let this get to him. Severus went red and started to throw anything that he could get his hands on.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" he bellowed. "I'LL KILL JAMES POTTER. NO ONE TOUCHES MY WIFE."

And then he fell to the floor, sobbing like a baby.

"Severus, you can't go against James," Madam Pomfrey told him. "He seems to know ways to keep from getting caught."

"I-don't-care," Severus sobbed. "I'm-going-to-kill-him-and-I-don't-care-if-I-get-sent-to-Azkaban."

Both of them stared at each other.

"Severus, we'll get him for this," Dumbledore told him.

Severus turned and glared at him.

"No your not," he muttered. "Because I'm going to do it first. I'm going to make him wish that he had never been born. I vow to kill the bastard before he can hurt anyone again."

Madam Pomfrey gasped at him. She knew that he had just done a Death Vow and now there was nothing to stop a chain of events that might swallow everyone up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione arrived back in her quarters and pulled out a sheet of parchment. She had been pleased at how things had gone with her pranks, but she needed new ideas. And she knew that her friend would be able to help her. As soon as she finished she headed to the Owlery to send the letter off. Five minutes later she left, pleased with herself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry, could you please come here," Dumbledore asked.

Harry, who had gotten a letter from Dumbledore, arrived in his office. He noticed that Dumbledore looked upset about something, which was new to him. Especially since he hardly ever showed emotion.

"Harry, Ginny has been attacked and we believe that your father did it."

Harry stared at him, shocked, but then he found his voice.

"He wouldn't do that," Harry said. "My dad wouldn't attack Ginny."

Dumbledore had a feeling that Harry was going to say this.

"Harry, we have proof that James did this. He put a small mark on her and I believe he did this because he wanted to get back at Severus."

Harry fell silent and Dumbledore continued.

"I must warn you that Severus has taken a Death Vow. He will kill James for what happened to his wife."

Harry stared at him.

"What's a Death Vow?"

"It's a vow that's made when one wizard violates the reputation of another," Dumbledore explained. "When James attacked Ginny Severus lost it. I fear he won't rest until James is dead."

Harry staring turned into an ugly expression.

"I won't allow him to do it," Harry said. "I'm not having Snape murder my father."

"Harry, Severus knows what these Death Eaters do," Dumbledore said. "He attacked Severus wife and by wizard law he has the right to kill him to defend her honor."

"Well I don't care about wizard law," Harry said threw gritted teeth. "I'm not losing him again."

And he stormed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Marcus kept thinking about Amelia Moon for the past several days. He knew that he wasn't suppose to feel this way about someone that wasn't a Pureblood, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. At that moment he decided that he was going to give Dumbledore his decision. He took a deep breath and then headed up to his office.

"Enter," Dumbledore called when Marcus knocked on the door.

Marcus opened the door and entered the office. Dumbledore was hoping that he had decided to do the right thing.

"Can I talk?" he asked him.

Dumbledore nodded and Marcus sat down.

"So have you been giving my offer some thought?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Marcus said, nodding. "And I want to spy for the Order."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Can you block your mind from Voldemort?"

"Yes, my father taught me," Marcus said.

"Very good," Dumbledore said. "Now I want you to report to Severus. He needs a little help with something."

He nodded and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A figure appeared on the Hogwarts grounds, clutching the letter in his hand. He had been delighted to help Hermione get her point across. He entered the entrance hall and Hermione was waiting on him.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, giving her a hug.

"Hello, George," Hermione said, smiling at him. "Are you ready to make life hard for Severus?"

George laughed.

"Oh, yes," he said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Night fell upon Hogwarts and Remus headed back home. He had a trying day with Ginny being attacked and hoping that tomorrow he would be able to talk to Severus and knock some sense into him. He knew that Severus truely loved his wife or he wouldn't of done a Death Vow. Suddenly he stopped and listened. He heard hooves sounding from behind him, be he thought it had been his imagination.

Suddenly he heard them again and turning around he saw a unicorn appear. He pulled out his wand just in-case this was a Death Eater in disguise. It walked up to him and looked at him intently. It then rubbed it's head against his shoulder and then stepped away and transformed. Standing there was Hermione and she was smiling.

Note: Well I guess Severus is very angry, don't you think. Next chapter: The Dursley's are attacked, Hermione finds out what happened to Ginny, and Hogwarts gets ready for its Halloween Feast. See you Saturday night.


	44. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: This Month Is Crazy

To amrawo: Winks and thanks for your review.

To draculasbride2008: Thanks for your catch-up reviews, loved them.

To Viktor Krum's lazyllama101: A Death Vow is nothing like a Unbreakable Vow. You can't die from it. But it's a vow that one makes for a wife's honor. It also makes it impossible for you not to just cast a stunning spell. Severus is all Avada Kedavra with James at this point.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning notices went up telling students that Hogwarts would be having a Halloween Party and that costumes were needed. Several Muggleborn witches and wizards thought this was exciting.

"It's just like when I was little," said a second year Hufflepuff.

Several Slytherin's thought this was a waste of time.

"So what are you going as?" Remus asked Hermione.

Hermione giggled at his question, which made him raise his eyebrow.

"Hermione, what are you going as?"

"Red Riding Hood," Hermione answered. "And you?"

"Don't ask," Remus said.

He didn't want to tell her of the unsuccessful trip that he had made and the stupid costume that he was forced to get.

"Well I think you'll look cute," Hermione said, giving him a huge kiss.

"Moo," Remus said when Hermione had left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Get them in here…quick," said a Healer as several Aurors brought the Dursley's in. "Lay them on the bed and I'll get the Head Healer."

Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon were placed on the three beds that were in the room and the Healer headed out the door. Ten minutes later she returned with the Head Healer.

"What happened to them?"

"Werewolves," the Aurors said. "I think it was Grayback's batch."

The Head Healer swore and then got started on trying to heal them.

"So what happened?" Kingsley asked the other Aurors.

"Well we were watching the Dursley's both at the boy's school and at their house and the fat boy was attacked at the same time as the house was attacked," the Auror reported. "We all think that it was a planned attack."

Kingsley swore.

"Mr. Shacklebolt," the Head Healer called.

He turned to him.

"Yes."

"They've been bitten," he reported. "Thank the gods that the moon has waned."

Kingsley swore again.

"Should we inform Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, but I'll do it," Kingsley told him. "Let me know when they wake up."

"Of course."

Kingsley turned to the other Aurors.

"I want you to watch over them and make sure that they don't leave until Harry comes."

"Yes, sir," said one of the Aurors.

And he hurried out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Professor, have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall nodded.

"So where she at?"

"Um, I think that we need to talk," she said.

Hermione had a sudden feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

McGonagall led her into her office and closed the door. Hermione sat down and McGonagall took her seat behind the desk.

"So what's wrong with Ginny?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Hermione, Ginny was raped by James Potter," she told her.

Hermione gasped, covering her hand with her mouth.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked, tears welling up.

"Yesterday," McGonagall said. "Dumbledore has already informed Severus of this and the man lost it. He made a Death Vow to kill James for violating his wife. He also informed Harry of it and Harry doesn't believe that James did it. He's going to try and stop Severus from killing James."

Hermione didn't say anything to this. She felt bad for Ginny and deep inside she hoped that Severus fulfilled his vow. Hermione then snapped out of her thoughts.

"How is Ginny fairing?"

"Well, but I think that it's going to take time for our Ginny to return," McGonagall said. "God, I hope it's soon."

Hermione hoped so as well.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, put those up there," Professor Sprout told the Head Boy.

"Okay, Professor," he said, waving his wand and causing the black balloons to go where the Herbology teacher wanted them to go.

"How are things going with our decorations?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Well," she said. "I'm so looking forward to this."

"I know," Dumbledore said. "It took along time for us to decide what we were going to do for Halloween."

Sprout smiled at him.

"Well you made the right choice," she said.

"Dumbledore," said the voice of Kingsley.

Both Professors turned to see the dark wizard standing there.

"Yes," he said.

"I need to talk to you alone," he told him, his voice grave.

Dumbledore nodded and allowed himself to be led out into the corridor.

"Report."

"The Dursley's were attacked," Kingsley reported. "By werewolves! The boy was attacked at his school and the parents at their home."

Dumbledore paled at those words.

"Where are they being kept?"

"St. Mungo," Kingsley said. "Should I tell Potter?"

"No, I will," Dumbledore said. "And thanks."

He nodded and left.

Note: Well I guess the magical world has bit Vernon and his family in the butt. Next chapter: Harry finds out about what happened to the Dursley's, he goes to visit St. Mungo, and Hogwarts has their Halloween Party.


	45. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: St. Mungo Hospital For Magical Maladies And Injuries

A/N: To fadedglory: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore headed up to the Potter's quarters, hoping that he would be able to see Harry and tell him what happened to his relations.

"Double Delight," he told the painting of the monk.

It swung forward to let him in.

Luna looked up from her homework when she saw the Headmaster enter. She wondered why he was here, but she noted that he looked worried. This worried her.

"Luna, is Harry here?"

"No, he's out on the pitch getting ready for the match against Slytherin," Luna explained. "Why do you need him?"

"Um, nothing that's really important," Dumbledore lied. "Sorry to bother you."

And he left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"My loyal sssuportersss we've hit Harry Potter'sss muggle family hard," Voldemort hissed when the attack party returned.

Everyone cheered at his words, including Ron.

"Weasley, come forward," he said, pointing to Ron.

He came forward and bowed to Voldemort.

"You've proven to your massster that you've a true death eater," he told him. "You usssed the mugglessss hate for our kind to your advantage. And for that, you can have anything that you want."

"Thank you, my lord," Ron said. "And I wish to have something."

"What issss it?" he asked.

"I want to have Remus Lupin's wife," Ron said. "She might be a filthy Mudblood but she's extremely powerful. A lot more powerful then a Mudblood should be."

"He has a point," said one of the Death Eaters. "I know from my time at the Ministry that Fudge commented about her powers."

Voldemort thought about this.

"Very well," he said. "You can have her, but you're going to have to kill her hussband."

Ron smirked.

"With pleasure," Ron said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore arrived on the pitch just as Harry told the players to return the evening before the match for a final training. The players left and Harry headed for the showers.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and then followed him out of the pitch and back to the castle.

When both wizards were in the Headmaster's office, he offered Harry a seat and then took his place behind the desk.

"Harry, the Dursley's was attacked," Dumbledore said.

Harry stared at him, shocked for words. After a few moments he found his voice.

"W-When were they attacked?" Harry asked.

"Last night," Dumbledore said. "The funny thing was that the moon wasn't full. I believe that this group is the ones that are affected by the spell that Voldemort discovered."

Harry stared at him, shocked again.

"Harry, I know that this is a bit of a shock for you, on top of everything that has happened for the past month, but I need for you to go to St. Mungo and have a talk with them. I'll have Severus go with you."

Harry suddenly glared at him.

"I don't think so," Harry spat. "I'll go myself thank you very much."

Dumbledore gave him the look.

"Harry, you're going to go with Severus," Dumbledore said sternly. "No protests."

Harry glared even darker at him, but he knew that Dumbledore would take no for an answer.

"Fine," Harry spat.

And he left the office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Marcus arrived at Severus office as Dumbledore had ordered. He had tried several times to get to see him, but he was always out. Severus was busy bottling several bottles of the Wolfbane Potion for his trip with Harry to St. Mungo. He knocked on the doorway and the Potions Master looked up.

"Yes, Marcus," Severus said.

"Albus wanted me to report to you," Marcus said.

He gave him a strange look.

"I already know," Severus said. "But I need to leave right now. We'll talk when I return."

And he walked past him and was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry was waiting in the entrance hall when Severus showed up. He glared at the Potions Master, but followed him out of the castle and then apperated to St. Mungo. The lobby was crowed with all sorts of witches and wizards that were complaining about different things. Harry walked up to the front desk.

"Where here to see the Dursley's," Harry said.

She looked at the list and then nodded.

"First floor," she told them. "Dai Llewllyn wing."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Harry and Severus walked down the hall past several Healers that were coming in and out of different rooms. Finally they found the right door and Harry opened it. The room was almost the same as it had been when Mr. Weasley had stayed here, except that there were three beds instead of two. And the three that occupied the beds were wide awake.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Vernon spat.

Harry gave him a sharp look.

"I came here because I got news that you were all attacked and I thought that you would want visitors."

Vernon grunted at him.

"This is Professor Snape, his my teacher," Harry said.

Vernon looked at him up and down.

"So your one of those freaks as well," Vernon snapped. "I've had nothing, but freaks touching us all day. What is this place?"

"This is St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries," Severus said. "You were brought here because you all were attacked by werewolves. I'm sure you have heard of them."

Petunia gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Severus walked over to the board and looked at it. He smirked.

"Well it seems that you've been bitten by those werewolves," he said. "Such a pity isn't it. Now I've brought a medicine called the Wolfbane Potion. It will enable you to keep your mind when you transform in…a week. You need to take it starting today or you'll be dangerous to normal people."

"I'm not taking that," Vernon said, when Severus showed him the potion.

Severus crossed his arms and looked at the man.

"Then I'm sure that you'll enjoy the cages that St. Mungo will be providing for you," he said.

Vernon stared at him.

"Their not putting my family in cages," Vernon hissed.

"Oh they will," Severus challenged. "In the Wizarding world werewolves have no rights. That's why your all put in cages because you're monsters and so that you don't attack little kids."

He then drew away to let him process what he had said.

"Very well, leave it," Vernon snarled.

Severus nodded and both of them left.

"I never want to meet them again," Severus roared when they were heading back to Hogwarts. "How did you deal with them?"

"Just grit you teeth and wish them dead," Harry said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

October 31 came around and all the students gathered in the Great Hall for their Halloween feast, which had turned into a Halloween Party. Dumbledore, who was dressed as Merlin smiled at all the students and staff that had come into the Great Hall. He saw Harry and Luna dressed as Romeo and Juliet from Shakespeare, and laughed as Professor Victor showed up as the Headless Horsemen.

"Oh this is wonderful," McGonagall said, who had dressed up as Morgan La'fey

"Ya, it's great," Dumbledore said, smiling at her.

He watched as Severus and Ginny walked in as Dracula and his victim. How he had managed to get Ginny out of the Hospital wing was beyond him. She wasn't smiling, but that changed when Hermione walked in dressed as Little Red Riding Hood with a cow on her arm. They walked up to Dumbledore, though it looked as though Hermione had to force the cow to come with her.

"Hermione, that's such a nice costume," McGonagall said. "And where's Remus?"

"This is Remus, he's trying a new twist on the wolf in sheep's clothing," Hermione explained. "Moo."

Dumbledore and McGonagall laughed.

Note: I hope you liked this chapter: Next chapter: Does it seem that Voldemort is gaining more supporters then ever before. We see as the Dursley's are given an offer they might not be able to refuse, Fred sends Hermione an unexpected letter, Hermione gives her students the finer points of stupid, stupider, and stupidest, Hermione finds out how rich she is, and one of Ron's victims comes back to hunt him.


	46. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The Offer Of Revenge

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Remus was once again unable to make it to his classes. So Hermione had to take over his lessons for the next three days. This time she had the sixth year Advance students and she had a lesson planned that none of them would forget. She waited until they were all settled and then she started.

"Today were going to talk about the difference between a good Death Eater, meaning one that manages to keep out of Azkaban and what I like to call Death Eaters that fall under that category of stupid, stupider, and stupidest. Now does anyone know any Death Eaters that have managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban?"

Dean Thomas raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas."

"Snape," he answered.

Hermione frowned at him, but nodded.

"Two points to Gryffindor," Hermione said.

They all stared at her, but she ignored them.

"Now while Severus is a good example of a wizard that has managed to keep out of Azkaban that's not the only one that has. Lucius Malfoy managed to stay out of Azkaban for fifteen years before he was caught and sent there. Now Voldemort prides himself on Death Eaters that can get the job done. However, there are those that fall under the other category that require disguise and just plain luck to keep out of Azkaban. Their not that talented, but they have their place in the scheme of things. Now can anyone tell me of any wizards that fall under the other category?"

Seamus Finnigan raised his hand and Hermione pointed to him.

"Vincent Crabbe's father," he said.

"Correct," Hermione said. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now there is Gregory Goyle's dad and a couple others. Now let's move on what makes wizards and witches go over to Voldemort's side. What do you think causes this to happen?"

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Belief," he answered.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, belief," she said. "Another ten points to Gryffindor. However there are other things that do it as well. Some of them come from families that demand that their children join up and sometimes it's how they were raised. Severus' father, a muggle, abused Severus and his mother while he was alive. While Severus played no part in the death of his father, I believe that he died from cancer; his father played a very important role in what his son became. Severus had no example of good muggles and so he believed that all muggles should die. Also Voldemort used the Wizarding world's desire for a pure community to his advantage. Voldemort killed his father and grandparents and then disappeared. Without this link, or proof, he was able to fool people into believing that he was a Pureblood."

Pavarti raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Patil."

"So if Voldemort isn't a Pureblood, then what is his real name?"

"Tom Riddle," she answered.

She raised her hand again.

"But what about the Malfoy's? I mean, they would have known that Voldemort wasn't a real name. I mean, their parents would have known."

"Good point, but like all those that followed him, they were fooled. Voldemort's circle is made up of nothing but fools."

And with that the bell rang.

When the class had left Professor Sprout came around and dropped off a letter on her desk. She looked up at the Herbology teacher, but Sprout said nothing. When she was gone Hermione opened it.

Dear Hermione,

I hope that everything is going well at Hogwarts. My wife is expecting our first child and life is great. Tell the family that I miss them, but I will see them after this bloody war is over.

With love,

Fred

Hermione smiled and put it away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now drink it up," the Healer told Vernon.

He grunted but drank the foul brew.

"This is disgusting," he commented.

She grinned at him and then left.

"You know, they should take that potion and shove it where the sun doesn't shine," said a voice from the doorway.

Vernon turned to see a tall man standing there.

"And who are you?" Vernon asked.

He grinned at him.

"My name is Vincent Thyme," the man told him. "I'm here on my master's business and he's heard that you've been bitten. He's offering your rights within the Wizarding world."

Vernon gave him a strange look.

"We don't want to be apart of the Wizarding world," Vernon said.

He smiled at him.

"You might not want to, but I'm sure that you still hate Harry Potter."

"Of course I do," Vernon said. "The boy's been nothing but trouble for years."

"Well then, you and my master have something in common. He wants Harry Potter gone and he's willing to let you join his ranks as a Death Eater so that you can finally see your fondest wish come true. The removal of Harry Potter from your life. What do you say?"

"Let me think about it," Vernon said.

"I'll be waiting."

And he was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So did you read all your mail?" McGonagall asked Hermione when she joined her at the staff table.

"All, but one," Hermione said.

She showed her the letter that had her financial report in it.

"Are you worried?"

"A little," she said. "I managed to fill those orders, but it was a close thing. I'm almost afraid that my brooms didn't sell as well as I thought they would."

McGonagall gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure that you did fine."

Hermione sighed.

"I hope so."

She opened the letter and looked it over. It read that she had sold more then twenty thousand brooms and now her Gringotts account racked her at over a million galleons. Hermione stared, not believing what she was reading.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

She stared at it again and then handed it to McGonagall. She looked at it and then smiled.

"This is great," she said. "I believe you're the first Muggleborn to ever be rich in the Wizarding world. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am, but I just didn't think it was possible."

She smiled at her again.

"Anything is possible."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A figure walked slowly across the lane, heading for the Weasley house. It had glassy eyes and its clothing was hanging off its body. It moaned and groaned as the house got nearer. Mrs. Weasley, who was busy getting the last of the vegetables in before the winter truly hit, saw the figure. She watched as it got closer and closer and then let out a scream of terror. She ran for the house, but the figure caught her.

"Your son killed me and I'm going to sue him," she yelled.

Mrs. Weasley fainted.

Note: Well I guess Ron and Hermione both have surprises in-store for them. Next chapter: American Lawyers Jeff Byrd and Alanna Wolff come to defense Ron's victim in a strange case, Hermione and Remus go house hunting and find that their house isn't normal, and Gryffindor and Slytherin have their Quidditch match with Wolff and Byrd as Dumbledore's guests.


	47. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Strange Things

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Love them and I can't wait to read more. I'm also shocked that I've reached over three hundred reviews. You don't know how much that means to me. Now for a bit of info on what I'm doing besides making all your dreams come true with reading new chapters from me.

I'm trying my hand at publishing my own series. It's called The Phoenix Coven Book 1: The Awakening. It's about a girl named Amber Willow that discovers that she comes from an ancient coven of witches that goes back further then even the church. She also finds that she's being hunted down by an evil coven called The Darkheart Coven. I've put a lot of history into the book and for those that like the Sweep series by Cate Tiernan I think you'll like this one.

I don't have a publisher or anything because I'm more worried about writing the book. As soon as I get a grant, a publisher, and all that then I shall know when my book will come out and I'll pass this information onto my fans. I hope that you'll pick up the book when it does come out. Wish me luck on that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You know we should find ourselves a house," Hermione told Remus when he had returned to normal.

Remus looked up at her.

"And what's wrong with this place?"

Hermione gave him a hard look.

"What?"

"Remus, we can't raise my child in a cabin," she said. "We need a place of our own that will have plenty of room."

"Whatever you say, dear," Remus said which annoyed Hermione.

The next morning Hermione owled a Wizard restate agent hoping that he or she would have some homes that Hermione could look at. She explained that she was having her first child and that she wanted him or her raised in a home with plenty of room. Now all she had to do was wait.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wolff and Byrd, Councilors for the Macabre, how may I help you?" said a friendly voice.

A very distant moan answered back and then the reason for the call.

"Of course, Miss Dunefield, I shall have you talk with him at once," she told her. She then flipped it over. "Miss Wolff, you have a return victim on line one."

"Thanks, Mavis," the lawyer said. "I'll take the call."

She then picked up the phone.

"Alanna Wolff, how may I help you," she asked in her bright and cheery voice.

"My former classmate murdered me and I want to sue his family," she moaned on the other end.

"And how did he kill you?"

"By magic," she said. "He's a stinking wizard and I want justice."

Alanna had dealt with wizards, witches, zombies, houses that ate their owners, horrible salesmen that stole your soul, and even the Salem Witch victims because their deaths had been turned into one big show. She was more then happy to take this one.

"Very well and where are you located?"

"I'm in England, London," she said.

Alanna wrote this down and then hung up the phone. She had to get her passport and tickets and meet a client.

Several hours later she and Jeff Byrd were in the pouring rain outside the airport. She ordered a cab and it took them to their hotel.

"So did she tell you how she died?"

"Not really," Alanna said. "She just said by magic and since she was his classmate, then I surmise that she at one time did magic herself."

"Good grief, a wizard killing a witch, but for what purpose?"

She looked at him.

"Does murder have to have a purpose?" she asked him.

"Good point."

"I'm glad that you came, Miss Wolff," she said, when they had met at the local morgue. "I'm not the socialable type so you must forgive me."

"Of course, Miss Dunehill," Alanna said. "By the way, first name?"

"Sally," she answered.

Alanna wrote this down.

"Now where did you go to school at before your death?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Sally answered. "I was a first-year Gryffindor."

Alanna nodded.

"And when did you die?"

"Two weeks ago," she said. "Around the time the Dursley's were attacked."

"And have you been buried?"

Sally went red.

"Do you think I've been bloody buried?" she snapped. "I was placed in a spot that no one has found yet. And please don't insult my decomposing mind by asking how I know who killed me. The dead always know who killed them."

"Point taken," Alanna said. "Now where going to have to get a summon for him to go. Now I haven't been to this Wizarding world so you're going to have to help me."

"Very well," she said. "We can leave in the morning."

The next morning all three of them went to the Ministry of Magic. Alanna had a hard time getting in, but she managed it. She talked with a Mathew Jacob and finally got a summon for them to have a trial.

"You know, darling, you're a long way from home," he told her.

"Not really," Alanna said, smiling at him.

"Well I better go," Sally said. "The corner is giving me a bed for the day."

"Which means that you get to go with Kingsley Shacklebolt," Mathew Jacob told her. "He's an Auror and he can ensure that you get into Hogwarts."

"Thanks."

Once they were outside Alanna turned to Jeff.

"I want you to find any information on the murderer's family," she said. "I want to know what were up against."

"You don't need to do that, Miss Wolff," said Kingsley. "I know all about them and trust me; their son being a murderer is the last thing they would have expected. I will be more then happy to fill you in on more if you like."

"Why thank you," Alanna said, going a little pink.

He led them down the road and then taking out his wand he waved it, making them all disappear. When they reappeared they where outside the Hogwarts grounds. He told them to follow him and they went inside.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hay, Harry," said the voice of Ron Weasley.

Harry and Luna turned to see him walk up to them.

"Hi, Ron," Harry said not knowing what Ron had done. "Where have you been?"

"Thinking," he lied. "So today were having our match."

"No, I'm having a match," Harry corrected. "You haven't been practicing so I had to let you go."

Ron stared at him.

"What."

Harry nodded.

"But you can't," he said.

Harry looked at him.

"But, I can," he corrected. "I'm the team captain, you are not."

And he went back eating.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor McGonagall was there to greet them when they entered the entrance hall. The Ministry had sent word that one of Ron's victims had come back and was going to sue the Weasley family. McGonagall had never heard of this before, but then again, there were a lot of things that she hadn't heard before.

"Miss Wolff and Mr. Byrd, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks," Alanna said. "I was hoping that I would meet a friendly face."

She smiled at her and shook her hand.

"I believe that you'll be the Headmaster's guests for our Quidditch Match. Were playing Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

"Well I'm sure that it will be exciting," Alanna said.

McGonagall smiled at her.

"Oh, it will be, follow me."

And they headed back outside just as the other students were filing outside.

Professor Dumbledore saw them as soon as they entered his booth. He shook hands with them and they explained why they were here. He was a little shocked that the dead had come back, but he understood why they were defending her. As the rest of the students filed in the Headmaster explained the rules of Quidditch and they watched as Gryffindor once again beat Slytherin.

"Well maybe next time," Dumbledore said, thinking about how mad Professor Snape was going to be.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Remus," Hermione yelled, when the owl dropped off the response that she was waiting for.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"We got the house," Hermione told him, showing him the moving picture of a charming house. "Want to see it?"

"Um, sure," Remus said.

They apperated to the house and right away Remus got a sense that something wasn't right. But Hermione was giggling madly.

"Oh this is so exciting," she told him. "Wait until were settled here."

Hermione failed to notice the auror of evil that was around it.

Note: To those that don't know. Wolff and Byrd is a comic that is sold under the name of Exhibit a Press and it's about two attorneys that defend the creatures of the night. You can buy their comics on the website Next chapter: Peter gets caught by Aurors, Ron gets served, and Hermione starts to get strange urges.


	48. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Stupidity And Other Things

To ComicGibby: Thanks for your review. This site didn't post that I had added a chapter and so no one knows that I did. Thanks for finding out that I had. Oh part of my note was cut off. You can find Wolff and Byrd at weather turned even colder as Hermione and Remus moved into their home. Remus had gone along with it because he didn't want to ruin his wives special moment. By the time they had fully moved in, the first snow storm of the season hit.

"I hope I can make it to classes in this weather," Hermione said, looking out at the harsh weather.

"Well we can always just Floo there," Remus suggested.

She smiled at him, glad that he was going along with this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alanna Wolff waited for Jeff to deliver the paper that she would have to serve on Ron. She had been waiting for what seem like forever for this moment and it wasn't getting done fast enough for her. Finally Jeff appeared with Kingsley and handed her the paper.

"We can serve him," he told her.

She looked it over and grinned at him.

"Oh this is going to be good."

All three of them entered the Great Hall and Kingsley showed them where the Gryffindor table was and most importantly where Ron was at. She cleared her throat making Ron turn.

"You've been served," she told him, handing the paper to him.

He took it and stared at her.

"And what is this for?"

"You will see," she said to him, grinning at him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that Voldemort wants a galleon of milk," Peter muttered angrily as he headed for the store. "Why can't he get that Weasley boy to do it?"

He walked inside and went to the back where the milk was kept. As he pulled it out a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up at the sneering face of Severus Snape.

"Well, well, hello Peter," he whispered. "You know I was lucky that I had to visit my uncle or we wouldn't be meeting again."

"I t-thought y-you were at H-H-Hogwarts," Peter stammered.

He grinned even nastier.

"Why should I stay when I know that Slytherin will lose," he pointed out. "Come along, Peter, we have a nice cell in Azkaban waiting for you."

And taking him by the arm, he led him out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning the arrest of Peter Pettigrew was the front-page of the Daily Prophet. Hermione got her copy out and started to read while Remus nursed the owl back to health.

"Now I've been waiting to hear that," Hermione commented, showing the paper to Remus.

Remus stared at it and then grabbed it, excitement all over his face.

"Who caught him?" he demanded, looking down the article. He then snorted to himself. "Severus did it."

Hermione looked at him.

"Severus caught him."

He nodded and handed it back to her. She read it again and nodded.

"Well personally I don't care who caught him as long as he's now in Azkaban," Hermione said angrily. "Now we can move on with our lives."

"Amen to that," Remus muttered. "Well do you need anything while I'm gone?"

"Ya, could you get me some chocolate ice-cream and some tofu."

He stared at her going green.

"You want what and what?" he asked.

"Some ice-cream and tofu," Hermione repeated.

"Hermione, that's disgusting," he told her.

"Not to me," she said.

Remus muttered something and went out into the storm.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Ya, I know that's gross, but she's pregnant. Next chapter George fully gets back at Severus, Severus and Marcus plan their attack, and Ron plans his attack on the Headmaster.


	49. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The Revenge Path

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I'm sorry about not posting yesterday, but I got so wrapped up in some research and I didn't get a chance to post.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus wrote a letter to Marcus, telling him that he would meet him after dinner and not to be late. He was sure that his former pupil would be on-time as a common respect to his former Head of House. Sure enough Marcus didn't fail him and appeared right on the dot.

"Come in," he demanded.

The door opened and Marcus appeared. Severus motioned him to sit and he did.

"I hope you understand that I'm only allowing you to do this because you want to help defeat Tom Riddle."

Marcus nodded.

"However those plans have to be put on hold because were going to kill James Potter," he said.

Marcus looked at him.

"And what for?" he asked.

His face turned dark.

"He violated my wife and I've taken a Death Vow to ensure that he dies," Severus said. "No one attacks my wife and gets away with it."

Marcus almost shook with the power of Severus words.

"Very well," he said. "What's the plan?"

Severus smirked at him.

"It goes something like this," Severus started.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Ron roared when he left the Great Hall.

He headed up the marble staircase and headed for Gryffindor Tower. He hated this school a lot more now then ever. He just wanted Voldemort to win so that he could kill everyone around him. Including his stupid wife.

"Flower Power," Ron snapped.

The painting swung forward to let him in.

He rushed to his dorm and pulled out a two-way mirror. He had managed to get one from Voldemort so that they could talk without anyone noticing. Now he needed his Master's help.

"Voldemort," he called.

Soon Voldemort's face appeared.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I got served by some stupid American Lawyer," Ron reported. "It seems that my victim returned to sue me. Also, I need to find a way to kill that old goat."

Voldemort grinned at him.

"I can get you the poison, but the lawsuit; you're on your own."

And his image faded away. Ron cursed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus visited his wife the next morning, hoping that she was a little better due to the Halloween Feast. He found her reading a book and she shuttered when he walked in. Severus took a seat several feet away so that she wouldn't feel threatened.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"A little better," Ginny said.

She then put the book down and looked at the bed sheet. Severus knew that she hated feeling this way.

"Severus, I hate this," Ginny cried out. "Every time any man gets near me I want to scream. I think that it's James pretending to be a friend of mine or even a Professor. I once thought that he was you."

She put her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Ginny, if I ever hurt you your more then welcomed to use the Bat Bogey Hex," Severus said.

Ginny laughed.

"Thanks for giving me permission, Professor," Ginny said, smiling at him.

"So when are you allowed to leave this place?" Severus asked her.

"In a few days," Ginny answered. "Um, do I have to visit my parents over the summer? I'm afraid their going to hurt the baby."

"No, I don't believe so. I can have a talk with Dumbledore about getting you some quarters over the winter holiday."

"Thanks," Ginny said.

He nodded and then left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

George snickered as he left the Potions Master's office. He had such a prank planned for the man that he wouldn't be the same for weeks. He hurried off and headed to the Great Hall. When he entered he saw that Severus wasn't there and so he took his spot.

"So, how is your stay, George?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Well," George said. "Everyone is being nice to me and I find that not having to do any lessons is refreshing."

Dumbledore grinned at him.

"So how is your brother doing?"

"Well," George answered. "He's somewhere, won't tell anyone where. But I got a letter from him a couple days ago telling me that he's alright."

"Well that's good to hear."

He nodded just as a loud boom went through the entire castle. Everyone looked around for the source. They didn't have to wait long. A small boy walked in with robes that where to big for him.

"George Weasley, I'm going to get you," the boy said.

He laughed.

"Whatever you say, Severus."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Well another chapter up. Next chapter: Severus returns to normal, Ron attacks Ginny, and Hermione discovers the importance of very complicated potions.


	50. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Potions, Importance, and Attack

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to write, but I came down with a nasty virus and I couldn't even post. When Unicorns Stop Roaming was a story that my mother posted that I had done weeks ago. I'm working on the sequel to the story, but that won't be up for sometime. I'm also hard a work with my first book, but here's a new chapter and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. Finally the site is working and you'll get the update.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are your plans for the Winter Holiday's?" Remus asked Hermione a couple days after Severus had been pranked by George.

"I was thinking about visiting my parents, you?"

"Well I was thinking about coming along," Remus said. "I can't stand a Christmas at the Burrow. Especially with Ron the Death Eater and the parental bigots telling me how Severus is ruining Ginny and how their child is going to be a disgrace upon the Wizarding world."

Hermione gasped, shocked. Remus noticed it.

"Why are you so shocked?" he asked her. "We both know that Molly and Arthur are against the marriage and they'll try and recruit me to try and get them to divorce. I don't think so. I'm not someone that likes to be used."

"I'll agree with that," Hermione said. "Ginny is having a hard time and Severus is always visiting her and trying to make her feel better. They don't need this."

"Well that's why I'm coming with you," Remus said. "And I'm having no contact with anyone at the Burrow."

The next morning Hermione was found in Advance Potions. Professor Snape, who had been returned to normal, was having them work on a complicated potion that was more of a learning jolt that weeded out those that were cheating in his class from those that were truly talented. Harry was having problems with this potion, but Hermione was having no problems with it. Even at two months along she was proving that her condition wasn't stopping her from performing at her peak.

He came around and made his usual comments to the Gryffindors, which made Harry mad right away. Hermione knew that this had to do with the Death Vow that Severus had mad. Once the lesson was over Harry cornered her.

"You've got to talk him out of it," Harry said. "He's going to murder my bloody father."

Hermione sighed mentally, choosing her next words carefully.

"I will try," she said.

"Thanks."

And he walked off.

Hermione sighed again and then headed up to visit Ginny.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, there you are," Dumbledore said cheerfully when Severus arrived with the bottle of Hermione's potion. "How did lessons go?"

"Well," Severus said. "Here's the potion that I discovered."

He handed it to the Headmaster, who looked it over.

"And this potion will bring our Ginny back?"

"Yes, though I must admit that I didn't think that you would agree to let me do this. It's dark magic and only Hermione managed to do it right. I must admit that I'm looking forward in teaching her child when he or she comes."

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"That's the ticket," Dumbledore said. "Now I'm going to give this to Madam Pomfrey. How much is Ginny supposed to take?"

"Only one goblet full," Severus said. "It's going to work at once and it won't harm my child."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily when he said that.

"Good, good, my boy," Dumbledore said. "Now, I think that you should take the rest of the day off. I'll have Hooch take over for the rest of the day."

"Thanks, Headmaster."

And he left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron hurried up as fast as the stairs would allow him. He cursed them over and over again until at last he got off the last one and headed down to the hospital wing. He had thought this plan over since Voldemort had talked to him. He hadn't told his Master of his plan since he didn't want him to think that he was robbing him of a servant. As he entered, he saw that Ginny was alone. She was reading a book and looking as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hello, Ginny," Ron said.

Ginny looked up and glared at him.

"What do you want, Won Won?" Ginny asked; using the stupid nickname that Lavender had given him.

He mentally swore.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about treating you like crap and that I'm all for your child," he lied.

Ginny's face lit up with delight. Ron was pleased that the lie was working so well.

"Oh, Ron, thank you," Ginny said, going over to him and hugging him.

He grinned nastily.

"That's what family is for," he told her, drawing her away.

She smiled at him and then turned her back.

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ginny, his face contorted in pleasure. Suddenly there was a blast of red light and Ron was knocked off his feet. He landed hard against the wall and then passed out. Ginny screamed in terror and then gasped when she saw who had stunned him. It had been Severus.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Now that was sweet, wasn't it? Next chapter: Ginny is free of what happened, Hermione sends her parents a letter, and Ron's wife has some unusual effects of being pregnant.


	51. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Nymph's Problems And An Unexpected Something

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews. I loved them and there the heart of this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione had been upset when she finally arrived at the hospital wing and heard that Ron had attempted to kill Ginny. She was also grateful that Severus had saved her. Madam Pomfrey now closed the ward to everyone which made it sort of feel like her second year. After her lessons ended she Flooed home and got started on the homework that her Professors wanted and a letter for her parents. She, of course, did the letter first.

Mum and Dad,

I and Remus are coming home for the holidays. I can't wait for all the food and fun. I'm two months pregnant and have a craving for tofu and ice-cream. I know it sounds sick, but I really like it. I can't wait until I can write to you telling you what gender the child is going to be or how many. I wish you well and say hello to dad or mum for me, whoever gets this letter.

With love,

Hermione

She then folded the letter and giving it to her new owl, it flew off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Madam Pomfrey looked at the potion that Dumbledore had given her as though it was something that would come out and devour them all. Dumbledore had explained that this potion would free Ginny of what happened to her. But she wasn't sure if this really was the ticket.

"It sounds like dark magic to me," Pomfrey had told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had given her a strange look that told her that it was. Of course he had also given her no choice.

"We need our Ginny back," he said. "And this potion will do it."

Pomfrey had no choice but to give it to her.

"So this stuff will cure me," Ginny said, when Madam Pomfrey returned with the proper dose.

She nodded and gave it to her. Ginny drank it and then went to sleep. Madam Pomfrey turned around and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how is Nymph taking it?" Kingsley asked the Headmaster.

"Well," Dumbledore said. "She's excited about the idea that she's going to be a mother, though she's not happy that the father is a Death Eater. Of course, I was wondering why you don't call her Tonks anymore."

He grinned at him.

"Well because she's married," he said. "And it wouldn't be right to call her that."

Dumbledore gave him a worried look and Kingsley picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think that she would like to be called Tonks again," he said.

"And how do you know that? Did she say so?"

"No, I just feel it," was his answer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron's wife hurried up the steps to the hospital wing, and banged on the door. She knew that the wing was warded, but she had to see the Matron. After five minutes of pounding on the door the angry face of Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"What-oh my god," Madam Pomfrey gasped, pulling her in. "When did this happen?"

"This morning?" she said. "Oh god, what's going on with me?"

"Come over here," she said and placed her gently on the bed.

She waved her wand over her and then read what the wand was telling her. She snickered at it.

"What's wrong?"

She grinned.

"Well Hermione has tofu and ice-cream as a craving you've got uncontrolled hair changing."

Ron's wife went crazy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That afternoon Ginny was finally allowed to leave the wing. She felt as though the whole world was right and what happened felt like a horrible memory. She didn't feel dirty or worthless. The first thing that she did was visit Hagrid.

"Hello, inny," Hagrid boomed.

"Hi," Ginny said. "So how are you doing?"

"Well," he said. "So how are you feeling?"

"Well," she repeated. "I'm heading back to my house. Have you seen Severus?"

The half-giant shook his head.

"Well tell him that I'm out of the wing and okay."

He told her that he would and she left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Nymph gets some unexpected news, Ginny starts getting her own cravings and somehow their the same as Luna's, Hermione's parents reply, and Alanna Wolff tells Dumbledore a little bit of what might happen to Ron if he loses.


	52. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: The Heart Of An Auror

Dear Hermione,

Thanks for the letter and we'll be delighted in seeing both of you next month. I hope that your broomstick business is going well and that you're making tons of money. I can't wait until you tell us the gender of your baby. Your father is going nuts with the whole waiting thing and can't wait for his first grandchild to be born. I tried to explain that it takes time but he doesn't want to hear it. I'll let you go now.

With love,

Mum

Hermione laughed when she read the letter and pocking it, she headed off to class. In Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Lupin was telling them about some infamous cursed books. When the lesson was over Hermione stayed behind so that she could have some alone time with her husband.

"So what did your parents say?" Remus asked when the last student had left.

She smiled at him.

"They said that they'll be delighted in having you over," Hermione told him. "And I'm happy myself. I don't think I could stand a holiday with the Lupin haters."

Remus had a good idea that she was talking about the rest of the Weasley's.

When Hermione left the classroom she went off to the library to get some books out that she needed. As she entered the Restricted Section she heard voices and it sounded like Draco Malfoy and a couple of his Slytherin friends.

"The Dark Lord isn't happy that Pansy is gone," he told them. "He wants us to go and look for her."

"But what if we can't?" asked the voice of Vincent Crabbe.

There was a pause.

"Don't you say that around him when you have to report to him," Draco snapped. "Your daddy won't be there to save you."

"Whatever," he retorted. "I'm not going to be around to see the Dark Lord be displeased with me."

There was another pause.

"You would run away from our master."

"He's not my master," Crabbe snarled. "I might be a Slytherin but I'm never going to go over to the Dark Side. I've got my own plans and they don't include bowing down to a wizard that I don't have proof is Pureblooded. Did you hear the rumors that Potter spread earlier this year?"

"No and don't care."

"He said that You-know-who isn't a Pureblood," he said. "He said that right in-front of my own father. And I for one don't recall a Voldemort family name in the list of old Pureblood families. I think Potter is right and he's not a Pureblood."

Hermione listened harder then ever to the third pause.

"Our master has power," Draco said. "A filthy Mudblood wouldn't have that much power."

"Mrs. Lupin has loads of power," Crabbe countered. "And her children will be as powerful, not more, then a regular Pureblood. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get the hell out of Hogwarts. I'm going to a place that no one will be able to find me."

And he started walking her way. Hermione bolted for a shelf of books and watched him go out of sight. Hermione stared, not understanding what was going on. She decided that it was time to visit the Headmaster and tell him what she overheard.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm sorry about coming on such a short notice," Alanna Wolff said.

Dumbledore grinned at her.

"I understand, Miss Wolff," Dumbledore said politely. "However, I don't understand why you wanted to see me."

Alanna sighed.

"Cases like this are tiring, but I wouldn't be where I am if I just gave up," she said. "Mr. Weasley is a Death Eater, as you like to call them, and I know that were going to win. I've talked to the Ministry and they've said that they'll be taking him to Azkaban if we win. I do hope that you have told him about how serious this is."

"I haven't had the chance to talk to him," he said. "He attacked Mrs. Snape and got put up in the tall tower. I don't think that he'll have much of a chance of going to Azkaban on what he did to my former student."

Alanna gave him an odd look.

"So you remember her?"

"Of course," Dumbledore answered. "She was sorted one night and didn't show up for classes three weeks later. I think that Ron might have killed her just to see how it felt to take a human life. I hope that I'm right on that assessment."

Alanna nodded.

"That's what Sally tells me," she said. "Though I was shocked that they haven't found a body yet."

"Why should they, the body is walking around."

"To true," Alanna said. "By the way great lemon tea!"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I aim to please."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus," Ginny called out when lessons ended and everyone went up to lunch.

Severus looked up from what he was doing.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you could go out and get me something to eat," she asked him.

"And what's wrong with the school lunch?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want something different," she complained. "Could you go out and get me three Big Mac's; extra sauce, and a large chocolate shake."

He gave her a hard look.

"Come on, you're a half-blood, you know what that is."

Severus snorted. He knew what it was, he just didn't like going into Muggle London just to get one.

"Please," she begged again.

"Alright, but I'm not happy about it."

Ginny grinned at him.

"Thanks sweety."

Severus snorted again. He hated that name as well.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry," said Luna.

Harry looked up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts work.

"Yes," he said.

"Could I have three Big Mac's with extra sauce and a large chocolate shake," she asked him.

She had had it when her father and she had visited Muggle London one day and she had liked it sense.

"And when did you suddenly want this?"

"Um, today," Luna answered. "Please, I'm getting really hungry."

Harry threw down his quill.

"Alright, I'll get it," Harry said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So your wife wanted the same thing," Severus said to Harry when they both headed back to Hogwarts after getting what would shut their wives up.

"Yep," Harry said.

Severus just shook his head.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor McGonagall had been surprised when she saw Kingsley in the entrance hall. He looked nervous about something and McGonagall, being the nosy one, wanted to find out.

"Hello, Kingsley."

"Um, hello," Kingsley said. "Do you know where Nymph is at?"

"I believe she's helping Hagrid out," McGonagall said.

"Thanks."

And he left.

He walked across the grounds to where Hagrid had his Care of Magical Creatures lessons and saw Ron's wife helping Hagrid out. Hagrid was the first person to notice the tall black wizard there.

"Hello, Kingsley," Hagrid said.

"Hello, Hagrid," Kingsley said. "Can I talk to Nymph for a moment?"

He nodded and went back into his hut.

"Wotcher, Kingsley," Nymph said.

Kingsley went a little red.

"I got a letter from the Ministry and they've said that because Ron is a known Death Eater now and hasn't been taken care of you, he has violated the terms of the law. They've dissolved the marriage as of yesterday."

Nymph stared at him, lost for words.

"However, since I don't want you to be without a father for your child, I've asked the Ministry to let me marry you. I know that it goes against the heart of the law, but I told him that the child must have a man in its life to take care of him or her."

Nymph was a little shock.

"But, your my trainer and everything."

Kingsley sighed.

"I know, but I'm the best person for the job," he told her. "And I don't want people to stick their noses up when you walk by."

Nymph gave him a warm smile. She liked his heart and he knew that he was a good wizard.

"Alright, I'll do it."

His face brightened.

"Thanks."

Note: That was a long chapter. Next chapter: Nymph re-marries, Bellatrix escapes from Azkaban, and people get ready for their Christmas Holiday's.


	53. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Deadly Break-Outs

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I got so many that I can't post them all here. Thanks again for them. I would also like to warn that this chapter has sex between two animals, Remus and Hermione's vampire cat form.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So did you hear that Nymph is getting re-married?" Remus told Hermione.

Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"Really, who?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," Remus said at once. "I think it's nice that he's going to help raise Nymph's child."

Hermione nodded, but said nothing.

"So are you going to the wedding?"

"Ya, I think I will," Hermione said. "When is it?"

"Four days after the moon has waned," he said.

"Good, good," Hermione muttered, nodding. "Then that will give me time to get them something for the wedding."

For the remainder of November, students were talking about their Christmas vacation and of course the last Hogsmead visit before they had to leave for home. Harry was staying at Hogwarts because he didn't want to be around the Weasley's; Ginny was going to stay as well since Severus was going to be staying due to his health. Hermione didn't think that a wizard could ever have failing health.

"It's all those poisons that he's been force to drink," Professor McGonagall stated. "But don't worry he'll be the same starky self when you return."

Hermione had to laugh about that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

December started with Remus once again needing Hermione to substitute for him. She really didn't mind, but she missed her husband while he was in his animal form. She had her second year Gryffindors to talk about the Basilisk and her seventh year Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts class to teach about how to cast the Unforgivables. Most failed that lesson.

When she got back home she saw that her husband was looking ill, a sure sign that he was going to transform soon. He gave her a sad smile and then disappeared, asking her to lock the door after he went in. Hermione had other ideas. She waited until he had fully transformed and then decided to try something new.

She changed into her beast form and poked her head in. Remus had fully transformed and so she knew that it was safe to enter. She walked up and started to nuzzle him, he returned it and then she licked the base of his throat. He grunted, which told Hermione that he liked it. Suddenly he was behind her and with one swift movement; he entered her making Hermione howled with pleasure.

He withdrew and thrust in again, making Hermione grunt and then howl with pleasure. She liked this a lot and she didn't want him to stop. Finally he spilled into her and she fell to the floor, worn out. Remus patted over to a small cot and jumped up on it. Hermione left, a smile mentally in her mind.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning horrible news reached Hogwarts and this put a lot of people on edge. Azkaban had a third breakout and it had everyone that Dumbledore had captured last term as those that had broken out. Aurors arrived to inform everyone that there would be double the security and with Nymph's and Kingsley's wedding a few days away, it was important that nothing went wrong.

"I'm most worried about this, Kingsley," Dumbledore said. "This is a sign that the final battle might not be far off."

Kingsley sighed.

"I'll agree with that, Albus," he said. "I hope this doesn't put Nymph's baby at risk."

"I hope not either."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus returned two days later and he at once told Hermione that he didn't find what she did pleasing. Hermione grinned at him and gave him a scorching kiss. When she pulled away she waved at him and disappeared. He shook his head; he was going to have to work on this. On Saturday was the wedding and while everyone was allowed to come, there was an air of tense Jeff Byrd had come to represent the law firm and to give Tonks, now Mrs. Shacklebolt, warm wishes.

"Thanks," she said.

He left before the party even started.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"They make me sick, the lot of them," Ron hissed.

Millicent gave him a wet kiss, but pulled away when he grabbed her around the throat.

"Don't think I won't snap that pretty neck of yours," he growled. "Or bite you and turn you into what Bill is."

She shivered in fear and arousal. He could smell it and he loved it.

"Come on, let's go someplace where were comfortable," he said. "And then I can tell you my wonderful plans for Professor Severus Tobias Snape."

Note: Sorry about taking so long to post, but I had all this stuff that I had to do and I didn't get the chance. Next chapter: The Dursley's make their choice and Severus gets attacked.


	54. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Dumbledore's Nonsurprise

Voldemort looked out into the snow that was now falling outside Riddle Manor and the small dots that signaled the houses that had their front lights on. He grinned nastily at the thought of all those little lights going out…forever. A knock on the door made him turn around.

"Enter," Voldemort said.

The door opened and in walked Wormtail with Vincent Thyme. Voldemort grinned at him, showing the two fangs that were the byproduct of what he had allowed himself to be turned into. Vincent kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and then stood up.

"Vincent, I've got a little job for you to do," Voldemort said.

"Anything, my lord," Vincent said.

"I need you to go to the Dursley'sss and get their anssswer," Voldemort said. "If they refussse, then kill them."

"Yes, master," Vincent said, grinning evilly.

And he disappeared.

"And what do you want me to do, Master," Wormtail asked.

"Get out," Voldemort said harshly.

And Wormtail hurried out, closing the door behind him. Voldemort went back to looking out the window, a small light on the lift side, out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are your plans for the winter break?" Hermione asked Harry as they left Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I was thinking about going to the Burrow," Harry said. "Since Fred is gone somewhere and George is staying in the apartment above the shop there is an extra room available."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"So what are your plans?" Harry asked her.

"Well me and Remus are going to visit my parents," Hermione said. "I've written to them and they want us over."

Harry grinned at her.

"Excited about the whole idea that their going to be grandparents isn't they?"

Hermione nodded, beaming.

"Dad wants the baby to come now, but mum says that it takes time," Hermione said. "Personally I think that he's more excited about the baby coming then I am. Honestly, he thinks that he's the one that's having it, not me."

Harry laughed.

"Mione, all grandparents are like that," he said, after he had finished laughing. "Don't worry; things will quiet down with them."

Hermione snorted at that.

"Ya, he'll see the baby all the time and not let me touch him or her," Hermione said.

"Want me to jinx him?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him myself."

Harry grinned.

"I don't doubt that," he said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vincent Thyme arrived at number four and knocked on the door. Petunia answered it at once and Vincent saw that she looked worse that when he had seen her last time. She motioned for him to enter and she closed the door behind her.

"My master wants to know if you've made your choice," he said.

"Come this way," she said.

He followed her into the dining room where her husband was busy working on a crossword puzzle. He looked up when Vincent entered.

"He's here for our choice," Petunia said.

"And he shall have it," Vernon said. "Now look, I'm not at all pleased with the idea that you wizards exist. And I'm not pleased that your 'master' has seen us harmed. However, I want Harry gone and I'll be more then happy to serve him. Petunia has agreed as well as Dudley to join up as well."

Vincent grinned; he was pleased with this muggles choice.

"Very well," Vincent said. "To prove your loyalty I want you to kill Mrs. Figg. She's a member of the Order of The Phoenix and an enemy of our Master. Kill her and you shall prove your loyalty."

"I'll do it," Petunia said.

Vincent grinned at her. He loved it when female Death Eaters did the dirty work as well.

"Good, I'll be looking forward in seeing her dead body," Vincent said. "Return when you're finished and I'll send up the Dark Mark."

He then handed her a gun and she left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia hurried down the street, the gun in her pocket. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to get away. She found Mrs. Figg's house and knocked on the door. The old woman opened the door and she pushed herself in.

"Please, you've got to help me," she begged.

"W-What happened, Petunia?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"There's a Death Eater in our home and Vernon as agreed to let him have Harry," she said. "I was supposed to kill you, but I don't want to. You've got to alert someone, anyone that Harry's in-danger."

"Alright, but your not safe here," she said. "You've got to get away."

"But I can't," Petunia said, a pleading in her voice. "I'm not a witch, I can't get away."

"Then you're coming with me."

She took some Floo powder and throwing it in, put her arms around Petunia.

"Dumbledore's office," she said.

And they disappeared in a flash of green light.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron, meanwhile, waited outside one of the empty classrooms that Severus used for his second-year classes. He had managed to find something that would enable him to get revenge on Severus and no one would know that it was him. He had spent most of a week brewing the stuff and now it was ready for him to use. He checked his watch and sure enough the seventh-year Advance Potions class hurried up and left and Severus appeared, unlocking his office door. Ron took the potion, his body changing into that of a werewolf.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus had just opened his door when he heard a growling sound. He stopped, frozen in fear. He then turned around as the creature leaped on him. The werewolf growled and scratched his face and then before he could reach for his wand, it bit him in the shoulder. Severus passed out and the werewolf ran off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. I'm almost at the half point in this story and it's only going to get better. Next chapter: Dumbledore has a talk with Petunia, Severus finds out the horrible truth about his fate, Hermione finds out the gender of her babies and how many, and Ginny has a talk with her husband.

Another Note: I would really like to hear your choice of gender, and how many Hermione should have. It could be one and a girl, two and two girl, two and two boys, two and a boy and a girl. You decide.


	55. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: A Sister's Love

A/N: I would like to thank those that responded and gave me wonderful suggestions. The winner is Aljinon. You get an invisible cookie. Ya, we all want an invisible cookie. To everyone else, thanks for your reviews and gender ideas.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore was surprised when Petunia and Mrs. Figg arrived in his office. He hadn't expected Lily's sister to even be with her. However he hid his surprise and waited to find out what was going on.

"Albus; were in trouble," Mrs. Figg said. "Vernon and Dudley have been recruited by You-know-who."

Dumbledore sighed and then spoke.

"May I talk with Petunia for a moment," he said.

Mrs. Figg nodded and then left.

"Have a seat," he said, pointing to a chair.

Petunia looked at it for a moment, but sat.

"Now could you tell me what happened?"

Petunia took a deep breath and then told him everything that had happened. She included that she had volunteered to kill Mrs. Figg but that was just so that she could get out of the house and warn her. After she had finished she fell silent.

"Petunia, do you know that here in the Wizarding world we have Azkaban."

Petunia nodded.

"And do you know that they will put your husband and son in there for being apart of what Voldemort is doing."

Petunia nodded again.

"So why are you even wanting to do this?"

"I don't," Petunia said. "I don't want to kill people that have done nothing to me. That's why I told Vincent Thyme that-."

"Wait a minute did you say Vincent Thyme."

Petunia nodded and Dumbledore knew that this was bad. Vincent Thyme was the son of one of the first Death Eaters that Tom had when he had been at Hogwarts.

"Petunia, I think that you're in a lot more danger then you can imagine," he said. "However, I need to see if you took the mark before I go any further."

Petunia looked confused and so Dumbledore explained that Voldemort marked his followers on the upper arm and that's how the Ministry knew who was a Death Eater and who wasn't. Petunia showed him her arm and he saw that it wasn't there.

"Very good," Dumbledore said. "Now let's move on. Now, you can't stay at your house because your husband and Vincent would have known by now that you haven't killed Mrs. Figg. That will make you a target by Voldemort and those that have joined. You're going to have to stay here and I believe that small job will make you feel wanted. We've got a Muggle Studies course and the present Professor has decided that he's going to leave at the end of the Winter break. You won't need magic for this job, just a desire to teach students how Muggles live."

Petunia's face brightened.

"And I will be protected this way."

Dumbledore nodded just as Madam Pomfrey burst in.

"Headmaster, Severus has been attacked," she said.

Dumbledore just stared at her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus opened his eyes and looked around. He knew that he was in the hospital wing, but he didn't understand why he was here. He slowly got up and that's when he saw the Healer, not Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor, I need you to lie back down while we do more tests," she said.

He glared at her, but allowed her to work. She muttered several spells and then shook her head.

"There's nothing that we can do for it," she said. "But you'll manage just fine."

"What are you blabbering about, woman?" Severus snapped.

The Healer shook with fear and then Madam Pomfrey followed by Dumbledore arrived.

"Tell this blasted woman to speak clearly," Severus snarled.

"But I was," the Healer countered. "I told him that he could manage just fine."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Could you leave us alone, Heather?"

The Healer nodded and left. Dumbledore took a seat.

"Severus, Poppy told me that a werewolf has bitten you," he told him, clarifying what Heather had said.

Severus stared at him, not wanting to believe what he was saying.

"However, it's not the full moon and this is something that scares us the most," Madam Pomfrey went on. "You being attacked and it's not the full moon."

"I get what you're saying, you mad woman," Severus said. "Well then I'll turn in my post as Potions Master."

"WHAT!" both Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore said at the same time.

"You can't do that, Severus," Dumbledore said.

He glared at him.

"And why not?"

"Because I won't allow it," said the voice of Ginny Snape.

All three of them looked at her.

"Could I talk with him alone," Ginny asked.

Dumbledore nodded and left Madam Pomfrey tutted and returned to her office, closing the door behind her.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts and there is nothing that you can do to stop me," he said.

Ginny gazed at him.

"Severus, you can't do this," she said. "I love you and I don't want you to leave a post that you like."

He stared at her, not understanding why she had told him that she loved him.

"How can you love a werewolf?" he asked.

Ginny smiled at him.

"How can Hermione love Remus?"

Severus snorted.

"Because she's a fool," he snapped.

Ginny shook her head.

"No, because she just loves him," Ginny said. "And I love you and since I do, then I'm the one that decides if you should leave. I would hate you to be without the ability to take points off of the other houses. I mean, all work and no play makes Snape a dull boy."

Severus grinned at her.

"You better believe it."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione walked up the stairs to the hospital wing, passing by Ginny who had a small smile on her face. Hermione shook her head and then entered the wing. She noticed that Severus was there reading the Werewolf Code of Conduct and only glanced at her when she entered.

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione called.

The Matron arrived, looking a little harassed.

"Yes, Hermione."

"Well the break is almost here and I need to know about my child," Hermione explained.

Madam Pomfrey became exasperated.

"I can't believe it's that time already," she said. "Alright, lay down on the bed and we'll find out soon enough."

Hermione walked over to a bed and after Madam Pomfrey had pulled the curtains, she started to check her over. Hermione felt the warmth rushing over her and she started to really enjoy it. Finally it stopped.

"Hermione, you're going to be the proud momma of twin boys," she said.

Hermione almost fainted. On the other side of the curtain, Snape snorted.

Next Chapter: Hermione tells Remus what Madam Pomfrey said, Alanna Wolff gets ready for her trial, and Mrs. Weasley returns for more insulting.


	56. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: True Colors

Hermione was almost skipping after Madam Pomfrey let her go. She had never been more excited then she was now. She found Remus talking to the American attorney, though she couldn't remember her name. She waited until they were finished chatting and she had walked off.

"Hello, dear," Remus said, giving Hermione a kiss that she wasn't likely to forget. "So how did it go with Poppy?"

"Well," Hermione said, smiling. "Um, Remus, were going to have twins."

He stared at her and then wrapping his arms around her he whirled her around.

"Oh that's, um, I can't believe it," he said, sounding very nervous. "Oh I've got to tell Dumbledore right now."

And he was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you think we've got a chance," Alanna said to Jeff.

"Positive," Jeff answered. "The Head thinks that Ron attacked his Professors and I'm starting to believe it."

Alanna shook her head.

"Well at least we have some foundation," she said to him. "When are we up for trial?"

"February," Jeff said. "Oh, the neighbors of that house that the Lupin's have moved into say that it ate their dog. I think we need to get that out of the way first."

Alanna nodded and grinned. Houses that ate their owners, now that was something nice and normal.

"So how is Marvas doing?" Alanna asked, as they left the castle.

"Well," Jeff answered, but frowned. "She's thinking about leaving us. She wants to work as an office manager."

Alanna laughed.

"That's our Marvas, always wanting to do her own thing," Alanna said. "Send her a message telling her that I wish her luck."

"Ya, I think that would be a good idea," Jeff muttered. "Should we get her a gift?"

"Sounds great, but no basket of fruit," Alanna said. "You know she's allergic and it brings back horrible memories."

"Ya, I remember that," Jeff said. "Didn't the Devil like fruit?"

"Yep," Alanna said. "Don't ask me why but I think it's all because of what happened in the Garden of Eden. Well I'll see you."

"Same here and enjoy your Christmas."

"I think I will," Alanna said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The snow started to gather height as the term was starting to wrap up. However, Dumbledore had a bad feeling that something else was about to happen, something that he wasn't going to like.

"Fawks, what do you think?" he asked.

His phoenix said nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Gods, I didn't think we get out of Herbology," Ginny complained to Luna.

"We all have to pay the price for Sprout."

Ginny laughed, but then stopped when she saw her mother walking up the path that led to the castle.

"Oh no," Ginny said, turning white. "She's back."

Luna looked at her.

"Who?"

"Mum," Ginny said.

And she hurried up, leaving Luna behind.

When she arrived she saw that her mother was having an argument with Professor McGonagall. The older woman stared at her as though she was insane.

"I'm not having my daughter married to that, that, freak," she said.

"Severus Snape isn't a freak," McGonagall said. "Now leave before I have you remove."

She glared at her and then turned to see Ginny standing there.

"How dare you treat my husband like that," Ginny yelled. "My husband isn't a freak. He's a good man and I love him."

"Shut your flap, bitch," Mrs. Weasley roared. "Snape and Lupin are freaks, monsters, and I won't have you defend them."

Ginny went red.

"Shut your hole, whore," Ginny yelled. "And keep out of my fucking business."

"Oh I'm a whore because I sleep with a human," Mrs. Weasley yelled back. "Last time I checked having sex with an animal is against the law."

"My husband isn't an animal, you cock sucker," Ginny snarled.

"Ginny," Professor McGonagall said.

But Ginny stormed off and was soon gone.

Note: I should have warned that this chapter has extreme use of verbal insults. Of course Ginny always gets that way when her mother is talking. Next chapter: Dumbledore congratulates, gets a notice by the Ministry, and Hermione and Remus leave Hogwarts for their Christmas break.


	57. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Dumbledore's Notice

Dumbledore was busy doing what he always did at this time, get ready to send the students back home to enjoy their Christmas break so that they would be wide awake and refreshed for the second half of term. When the owl flew in this almost made Dumbledore jump, but almost. He took the letter that it had in its beak and opened it, reading to his deep horror:

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_We have bent the rules so that Madam Evan Rosmerta can seek your hand in marriage. Due to the unusual thing about this the marriage has been approved and your new wife shall be coming to live with you at the school. Have a happy Christmas._

_Percy Weasley,_

_Department of Magical Births and Marriages_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Bloody hell," Dumbledore cursed, just as Remus came bursting in.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Albus, I'm going to be a father," Remus said, not even looking at Dumbledore's upset expression.

"That's nice," Dumbledore said, waving him away.

Remus stared at him, shocked that the Headmaster wasn't excited about him being a father.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Dumbledore showed him the letter and Remus cursed.

"But, I thought the Ministry had rules about who could get married to whom?"

"I thought so too," Dumbledore said. "But no, everyone wants to see the old man that runs Hogwarts married off."

"Um, it won't be too bad," Remus said.

Dumbledore glared at him.

"I think I go," Remus said. "See you in January."

And he was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Dumbledore got married off," Hermione said when Remus returned and told her what had happened.

"Yep," Remus said. "And he's not happy about it, trust me."

"I imagine I wouldn't be too happy," Harry said. "Having to marry a woman that thinks about mead."

Remus became thoughtful.

"I think there's something going on here," he said. He shook his head. "I won't be able to think about it until January and then it will be too late."

"To late for what?"

"To keep Dumbledore from making a fool of himself."

The next morning the Hogwarts Express left Hogsmead Station to take the students home for the winter break. Harry was staying at Hogwarts, like he did almost every winter and Remus and Hermione took the Knight Bus to Hermione's parents. As soon as it left a loan figure appeared. Mrs. Albus Dumbledore had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Next chapter: Severus and Marcus delivers some holiday death, Harry vows to kill Snape, Vernon and Dudley get to meet Voldemort, and we hear word from Lavender.


	58. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Death To Rapists.

Hermione and Remus arrived at the Granger's house an hour after the Hogwarts Express had left. Hermione clearly showed that she didn't like the ride and next time wanted to take the train back. She emptied her stomach and then rang the doorbell.

"Oh god, Hermione, do you have to smell like you vomited?" her mother asked when she opened the door and caught a whiff of what Hermione had just done. "I thought you were over morning sickness."

"I am," Hermione protested. "The Knight Bus made me sick."

Her mother sighed and then moved aside to let them pass.

"I've got your room ready and I think that you," she pointed to Hermione. "Need to brush those teeth. Your father wouldn't like smelling your breath."

"Yes, mum," Hermione said.

She rushed upstairs to do just that leaving Remus alone with his mother-in-law.

"So Remus would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," Remus said.

Jane grinned at her son-in-law and then went to make a cup of tea.

Ten minutes later Hermione had returned and was now dressed in muggle clothes, looking very comfortable. Her mother had already served the tea and she accepted her cup when her mother gave it to her.

"So have you both found out what gender the baby is going to be?" her mother asked them.

Both nodded.

"I'm having twins, both boys," Hermione announced.

Her mother went haywire and went around giving her daughter a huge hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy," she said. "I personally can't wait for them to be born now. So what names have you chosen?"

Both Hermione and Remus went pink.

"We haven't decided yet," Remus admitted.

Jane stared at them, but then returned to her tea.

"But we promise to tell you as soon as we decide," Hermione added. "We want to make sure that we give them good names and not names that have already been picked out."

"Okay," her mother said slowly. "So, to change the subject, how are your friends doing?"

"Well," Hermione said. "Luna is expecting a child around the same time that I am and Ginny is only two months along. However, her mother is giving her a hard time about all this marriage and baby thing."

Her mother stared at her, shocked.

"But why isn't she happy?"

Hermione sighed not sure how she was going to explain about the insane woman by the name of Molly Weasley.

"Well, Severus was a Death Eater," Remus said. "I'm sure that Hermione has told you about them."

Jane nodded.

"Well she doesn't want Snape to pollute their good Gryffindor line," he went on. "You see all the Weasley's have been in Gryffindor and Molly thinks that by having Snape's child that her grandson or granddaughter will be in Slytherin."

"B-But that's wrong," Jane protested.

"I know, but that's how Molly looks at it," he said. "And she's making sure that both Ginny and Severus know how unwanted they are."

Jane shook her head in disgust.

"Well tell them that their wanted her anytime," Jane said.

Both Hermione and Remus smiled.

"Thanks, we will," Hermione said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, do you think it's wise to do this," Marcus asked Severus as they left Hogwarts.

"Yes," Severus hissed. "So don't think that you can change my mind."

Marcus bit his lip and both men Disapperated.

They apperated in a small village that he knew the James had a house at. They walked down the street, knowing that no one would be out at this time of night. Finally the found the house and saw that James was upstairs.

"This is what were going to do," Severus said, putting on the robes that the Death Eaters had used at the Quidditch World Cup. "We'll surprise him and then we'll kill him."

Marcus nodded and then muttering a simple unlocking spell, they both entered.

"Lumos," Severus muttered.

The end of his wand turned on and both men followed it upstairs.

As they walked they heard the sound of James having female guests and it made his blood boil. James hadn't even been loyal to his own wife and he was determined to get his revenge for Lily as well. He counted using his fingers and then they burst in. The female who looked like Bellatrix Lestrange screamed in horror, covering herself. James was in the bed along with, to Severus and Marcus horror, Ron.

"Well isn't this a little threesome," Marcus taunted. "I hate threesomes."

"Me too," Severus said. "Avada Kadavra."

A blast of green light and Ron was dead. Severus turned his wand on Bellatrix, but Marcus killed her as well.

"Now it's time for us to have a little fun," Severus said. "A little revenge on poor Lily Potter and the wasted time that she spent on you."

James grinned at them.

"Lily was nothing but a breeding pony," he said. "A filthy little Mudblood."

Severus felt rage boiling over him.

"Don't talk about Lily like that," he said. "Don't talk about a witch that was worth twelve of you. You should of remained dead, glad Sirius Black is dead so that he doesn't have to have his heart ripped out."

He then pointed his wand.

"Crucio," he screamed.

Ten minutes later both men left, leaving the bodies of James, Ron, and Bellatrix behind. He decided that he would share this with Dumbledore, to prove that he was still a noble man.

Two days later the murders of Ron, Bellatrix, and James were reported. Harry read the article wanting to kill Severus. He knew he had done it, taken his father away from him. Now all he had to do was wait until Severus was alone and he would kill him. Of course what he didn't know was that Dumbledore knew. He always knew the tortured soul of someone, especially if their name was Severus Snape.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ah, Vincent, bring them in," Voldemort said when Vincent Thyme appeared.

He bowed and then let the Dursley's in.

Both Dudley and Vernon shook when they saw Voldemort for the first time, but when Voldemort ordered them to bow they did, kissing the helm of his robes.

"Where isss your wife?" he asked.

"We don't know," Vernon said. "She didn't reappear after she left our house."

Voldemort thought about this and then figured that she had lied about who she wanted to serve.

"No matter," he said. "Come forth, the both of you."

They came forward and Voldemort put his mark on them.

"Now leave until I call upon you."

And they both left.

"Bring Wormtail in here," Voldemort ordered. "I've got a little job for him."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Hermione got a letter from Lavender. She had been surprised that she had written a letter to her since Neville had vowed that they wouldn't hear anything from them until the war was over.

Dear Hermione,

Everyone is going well here and Neville and I are happy. Please tell Remus that I said hello and that I'll be seeing them all soon.

Sincerely,

Lavender Longbottom

Note: I would like to thank everyone for your reviews. Next Chapter: School returns and Harry finds out that his aunt is working at Hogwarts and Harry gets cursed by Snape.


	59. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Harry's Big Mistake

Both Hermione and Remus had a wonderful Christmas holiday without any reports of Death Eater attacks or strange things going on. Jane talked about the stuff that she planned on sending Hermione once she was back in school and then asked her how her broomstick business was going.

"Well," Hermione said. "I and Remus have our own Manor and it's wonderful."

Jane nodded but her husband had a few choice words of praise.

"That's my girl," he said. "Always good at everything!"

However, the holidays soon ended, much to Hermione's displeasure, and they all had to leave to return to Hogwarts. Hermione promised to write every week and tell them how the babies were doing and even promised to tell Severus and Ginny that they were welcomed to come by and visit. An hour later they arrived at Kings Cross station and Remus helped Hermione onto the train.

They quickly found a compartment and Hermione found herself falling into a comfortable sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"HERMIONE!" Remus yelled at her several hours later.

The train had stopped moving and everything had gone dark.

"W-What's h-happening?" Hermione stuttered.

"Dementors," Remus said. "Their attacking the train."

Hermione jumped to her feet, taking out her wand. Several students started to scream, running past their compartment. A few moments later several Dementors entered their compartment.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Hermione and Remus yelled at the same time.

A silver bull and werewolf came out of the ends of their wands.

"Charge," Hermione yelled.

Her silver werewolf charged after one of the Dementors and it glided away. Remus's silver bull did the same and then they both disappeared around the corner. Hermione and Remus followed them and soon more Patronus came out of different compartments, causing all the Dementors to fly out of the train and were soon gone. The Patronus returned to their owners and disappeared.

"Where did you learn how to cast a Patronus?" Remus asked her.

"Last term," Hermione said. "When Umbridge wouldn't let us learn hexes and counter spell's Harry taught us all that, including the Patronus."

Remus shook his head. He was going to have a talk with Harry about that. However, he couldn't dismiss the good fortune of Hermione knowing how to do that. The train started to move and Remus tore his mind away from what his wife had done to informing Hogwarts that the Dementors had attacked the train.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Dumbledore wasn't pleased when he got the letter from Remus or the fact that now his new wife was acting more like she ruled him then he was over her. She always asked for this or that and only left him alone when she got what she wanted.

"Are you alright, Albus?" Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm fine," Dumbledore said.

And he walked off, leaving his friend to worry.

The rest of the students arrived with Madam Pomfrey checking over everyone and helping to cart away those that had their souls suck out of them. McGonagall counted five students that would never be the same again and cornered Remus about why their weren't anymore then that.

"Hermione and several students helped to drive them off," he reported.

McGonagall looked shocked and then he explained about what Hermione had told him.

"I'm going to have a talk with him," she said. "However, I'm glad that no more students then that got damaged."

"Me too," Remus said. "However, we can't let this continue."

"I agree."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So did you hear Sally's murderer is dead," Jeff told Alanna.

Alanna nodded.

"Well, we still have the house," he told her. "Want me to proceed with that?"

"Sure," Alanna said. "And then were heading back home."

Alanna grinned at her friend.

"That will be nice."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Harry noticed something that made him look twice. He at first thought it had been his imagination, but then a student confirmed it. Petunia Dursley was teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts and Harry didn't like that one bit.

"Why does she have to be here?" Harry asked.

"Don't look at me," Hermione said. "I think that she's here for a reason."

Harry glared at her.

When the bell rang the seventh years headed for Advance Potions and to everyone's horror it was Snape, not his wife, teaching it. He ushered them in and then closed the door behind him.

"Today were working on a Calming Draught," he told the class. "The instructions are on the board and the ingredients are in the cupboard."

Everyone got up and headed for the cupboard. Suddenly Harry whipped his wand out and yelled the first spell that he knew, the Killing Curse. Snape dodged it and flicking his wand there was a huge bang and Harry the wizard was changed to Harry the Chipmunk. Snape flicked his wand and put Harry in a cage and then headed off to speak to the Headmaster.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Well I did say that Harry wasn't going to like it. Next chapter: Ginny finds out the gender of her child, Hermione gets loads of letters from her old friends, and Alanna Wolff and Jeff Byrd have a meeting with the house that ate the dog.


	60. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Harry's Punishment And Other Things

The Headmaster couldn't believe that Harry had tried to cast the Killing Curse on his Potions Master. He knew that Harry was naturally upset, but he didn't think that the boy would attempt such an act of forbidden magic.

"What should we do, Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"Take him to the hospital wing and reverse the spell, "Dumbledore instructed. "I'll be down to hand, to hand out his punishment."

Severus nodded and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you think it will be a girl?" Ginny asked Hermione that afternoon in the library.

Hermione looked up at her friend.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I'm having twin boys, but with you and Severus I don't know."

"I hope it's a boy," Ginny said. "And then all three of them could play Quidditch."

Hermione felt like gagging. She hated Quidditch and she would make sure that her sons hated it as well.

"Well if it is a boy," Hermione said. "He'll make a fine Potions Master or Defense Master."

Ginny smiled.

"Ya, that will be great," Ginny said. "I think Severus would be pleased by that."

"I know he will."

"So what happened in Potions class?" Ginny asked, changing the subject. "Because someone told me that Harry tried to kill my husband."

Hermione nodded, and then explained exactly what had happened in Advance Potions.

"But, he didn't do anything wrong to Harry," Ginny protested.

"I know, but Harry thought that he did," Hermione said. "And, no, I'm not defending Harry at all. I'm just as upset that he almost committed cold-blooded murder right in-front of me."

"I wonder what his punishment will be."

"Knowing Severus it will be something fowl."

Ginny grinned.

"I hope so."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore entered the hospital wing a few minutes later Severus had lifted the spell on Harry. Harry turned and glared at Dumbledore when he saw him enter.

"Harry, can I talk to you," Dumbledore said.

"No, but I'm sure that's not going to stop you," Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed and conjured a chair. He sat down.

"Harry, I know that you're upset that you lost your father, but I told you well before hand that Severus was in his right to do this," Dumbledore said. "By you attempting to cast the Killing Curse on Severus, the Aurors are going to be notified. This could affect your chances of becoming an Auror. The Ministry doesn't like it when people act like Moody and try and attack everyone they see."

Harry said nothing.

"Harry, I'm going to have to bar you from Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts and put a bind on your wand," he said.

"W-What," Harry muttered.

"Harry, I didn't stutter," Dumbledore said, his tone cold. "You attacked one of my Professors and I've got to keep that from happening again. I'm also pulling you out of Advance Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. The only lessons that you're allowed to attend are Advance Herbology and any other classes that you have. I'm also baring you from the Restricted Section."

"But I need those classes and I need access to the Restricted Section," Harry protested.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but until you learn to control your behavior then I've got no choice," he said. "Maybe next year you can make up the half that you missed. Though it will put a strain on your N.E.W.T."

"If I can take it," Harry muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure that you will have no problem."

And he left leaving Harry furious.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Harry attempted to cast a Patronus, but his wand didn't work. He threw it to the floor, disgusted. How dare Dumbledore do this to him? Luna looked at her husband and felt bad for him. He knew that he had only attacked Snape because he believed that Snape had no right to attack his father. She would have done the same thing if she had been in Harry's shoes.

"You know there's another way to get a wand," she said.

Harry looked at her.

"And how?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore is going to make sure that the only wand that I use is the one that Ollivander's made for me."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"I know for a fact that there is plenty of wood out there that is wand quality. Since I can block my mind from Dumbledore I can go out and get you the wood and then find a core to put it in. I happen to have plenty of unicorn hair and phoenix tail feathers around. I can have a wand crafted and then you can hide it from him. That wand won't be bound and you can practice all those defensive spells."

"But what about Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration?"

Luna laughed.

"I'm a Ravenclaw," Luna said. "There are two Ravenclaw's that are in Advance Potions with old Snape. It won't be hard too get them to lend me their notes or I can use that cloak that I saw and get them."

Harry thought about this. It sounded like a good idea.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning the owls came around to deliver the morning mail. Several owls dropped off their letters to Hermione and she saw they were from all of her old friends from when she was in Muggle School. She ripped open the first letter and read:

Dear Hermione,

I can't believe that we don't see you around anymore. Please write to me let me know that you're okay.

Sally Thumb

The rest of the letters were pretty much the same way and Hermione felt a little sad that they were there and she was here. When the bell rang she stuffed them into her bag and headed off to Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny, who normally had Charms, hurried off to the hospital wing. It was time for her to find out what gender her baby would be. She deep inside hoped for a girl, but she didn't care at this point. As long as it was healthy then that was fine with her. Madam Pomfrey was waiting on her when she arrived.

"Well jump on the bed," she ordered.

Ginny sat on the bed and watched as the Matron waved her wand over her stomach. She muttered some spells and then put the wand away.

"Congratulations, your going to have a son," she said.

Ginny sighed, happy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A car pulled up to the front of the house that Hermione and Remus owned and two people stepped out. Alanna Wolff and Jeff Byrd, who had seen Sally off to wherever people went that got want they wanted in life, were interested in knowing how a house could eat a dog. They had seen houses that ate their owner, but this was the first.

"What should we do?" Jeff asked.

"Well let's see if it will hear us out," Alanna said.

He nodded and followed her down the walk to the front of the house. However, when they reached the front door the house moved.

"_What do you want_?" the house asked.

They both stared at each other and then Alanna spoke first.

"We want to know why you ate the dog," she said.

"_It was annoying me_," the house said.

"Is there anything that can be done to make you stop?" Alanna asked.

"_Come back later and I'll have your answer_."

They knew they had to leave.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Hermione runs into stair problems, Umbridge returns to cause problems, Luna and Nymph find out about their children, and Severus finds himself in an unusual placement.


	61. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Unusual Placement

A/N: I would like to thank those that reviewed.

To jakesgrl: I'm sorry if I didn't really do a good job with Kingsley and Nymph's wedding, but the site likes to cut some of the chapters off so I had to make it really short.

To everyone else: Thanks

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

January was moving slowly and so was Hermione. At a little over four months along she was starting to show her condition and if it hadn't been for the enchanted robes that Professor Flitwick had given her for Christmas she would of looked like a whale instead of a perfectly proportion witch. She muttered as she went up the stairs and almost screamed coming down. Her food cravings didn't help her, which had now switched to eating raw meat. When this happened she ran to see Madam Pomfrey for answers.

"I believe it's due to the father," she said. "He's a werewolf and you're a vampire cat, so naturally you would like raw meat."

"I hope it doesn't stay that way after I have them."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at her.

"Trust me, it won't," she said.

Hermione got news from Luna that she was about due to go to Madam Pomfrey to find out the gender of her child and Nymph was going to St. Mungo instead of trusting her health to 'the old bitty.' Hermione had a feeling that she was talking about Madam Pomfrey.

"Want me to come?" Hermione asked.

Luna shook her head, which made Hermione wonder if there was something else going on. However, she left it alone until it came out at least.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how are things going with Potter's punishment?" McGonagall asked.

"Well," Dumbledore said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because you've never punished him before," McGonagall said. "So why now?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Because he attacked Severus, that's why," he said.

McGonagall looked at him.

"He did it during his third year," she pointed out.

"That was different," he said. "Hermione and Ron were there as well and Remus said that Severus was trying to keep them from telling them the truth."

McGonagall shook her head.

"I don't think that this should be done," she said. "Harry needs his wand fully functioning if You-know-who attacks him."

"Which will happen," Dumbledore countered. "Now onto other unpleasant subjects. Deloris Umbridge is coming and I don't want anything to happen."

McGonagall looked at him.

"And why is she coming?" she asked.

"To inspect the school," Dumbledore said. "She's only going to be here for one day and then she's gone."

McGonagall snorted at that. Nothing was ever simple when it came to Umbridge.

An hour later Umbridge arrived and shook Dumbledore's hand. He allowed it with a smile on his face.

"I would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts, Deloris," he said.

"It's a pleasure to be back," she said. "Now the Minister of Magic wants me to only inspect the school and then you'll get the notice back in a few days on the grade the school has. Naturally I want to know more, but I'm not allowed to."

"Of course," he said. "Follow me."

And she followed him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Alright, lay back," Madam Pomfrey said to Luna.

Luna did as she was told and once again Madam Pomfrey did what she was suppose to do. She muttered the same spells that she had done before and her stomach glowed pink. She put the wand away.

"You're going to have a baby girl," she said.

Luna smiled.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey."

And she was gone before Madam Pomfrey could blink.

Meanwhile at St. Mungo, Nymph was going through the same thing that Luna was. The Healer muttered several different spells and then told her the results. Kingsley was with her, of course, and Nymph was delighted that he had come.

"You're going to have a boy and a girl," she informed them.

Nymph wept.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You want me to do what?" Severus said when Hagrid told him of what he needed.

"Just for a few days, Severus," Hagrid said. "Madam needs my elp."

"Then tell her that you can't do it, Hagrid," Severus said.

"Can't do that, Professor," Hagrid said. "Now just followed the list and you'll be fine."

And he was gone, leaving Severus to mutter. How in the world did he end up as the temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher was beyond him?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Oh no, things are going to get horrible for poor Severus. Next chapter: Severus discovers why Professor Kettleburn retired, he has a meeting with glass, Umbridge corners Hermione, Nymph goes though a horrible changing, and students discover that heads can actually talk underwater.


	62. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Wizard And Glass, Not A Good Combination

"I do hope that I'm not bothering you, Severus," Dumbledore said right before his first Care of Magical Creatures class.

Severus said nothing, just glared.

"Oh come on, Severus, this will be a good experience for you," Dumbledore told him.

"Oh really, Headmaster," Severus said sternly. "I can't understand why you still have this stupid subject."

Dumbledore grinned at him.

"You know it's important for all young witches and wizards to know about our magical creatures. Now what does Hagrid have planned for our third years?"

"Flobberworms," Severus said. "And I'm going to give them to them and then read a book. If they die, then that's no skin off my bones."

Dumbledore grinned even more.

"Then you're making it too easy for them."

Severus snorted.

"Whatever you say, Headmaster," Severus said. "So how is the dear wife doing?"

Dumbledore's expression changed and Severus knew that he had him right where he wanted him.

"I'm not going to talk about her," he said stiffly. "And I would rather that you didn't talk about her."

"Want to kill her?"

"Every day," Dumbledore said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh come on, Severus, he don't really mean that," Ginny said after Severus had finished his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

He glared at her, which made her giggle.

"So how was Potions?"

"I gave all the Ravenclaw's detention," Ginny said, and then she patted her stomach. "I can't wait until July when I have him. So what do you think we should name him?"

"Anything as long as it's not named after a Quidditch player, a murderer, or Dumbledore," Severus said. "Or anyone that's related to Harry Potter."

Ginny laughed at him.

"I was thinking about Tommy."

"Nope, a long name for Tom, as Tom Riddle," Severus said.

"How about Merlin."

Severus shook his head.

"Why, he's not a Quidditch player," Ginny said. "Or a murderer, or Dumbledore, or Harry Potter's relations."

"He's Seeker for the Harpies," Severus countered.

"How about Samuel," Ginny suggested.

"Nope, Harry Potter's third cousin," Severus said.

"How about Argus," Ginny said, grinning.

Severus went white.

"I'm not having him named after the bloody caretaker."

Ginny laughed so hard that her sides hurt.

"Well I guess we'll have to figure out a name somewhere," Ginny said after she finished laughing.

"I hope it's soon," Severus said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione left Advance Transfiguration, her ears somewhat back to normal. Professor McGonagall had said to all the students that their ears would return to normal by dinner. Hermione slowly made her way up the stairs, but was stopped because Umbridge was in the way.

"Ha, Mrs. Lupin," Umbridge said, a look of pure hate in her eyes. "What are you doing this fine afternoon?"

"Getting ready for bed," Hermione said. "What do you think I'm doing, taking up space?"

Umbridge glared at her.

"I was wondering if you considered joining me for dinner," she said. "None of the Professors are being nice and I want to say that I'm sorry about how I treated you."

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "I want to eat in the Great Hall with my house."

She walked past her when Umbridge grabbed her and before Hermione could stop her, she pushed her down and Hermione went backwards, into a sea of black.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Bring her in," Madam Pomfrey, said as two Prefects brought her in.

She was bleeding heavily and wasn't responding.

"What should we do?" one of them asked.

"Get Professor Lupin, now," she demanded.

And both Prefects left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

For the rest of the night no one in Hogwarts slept much. While a lot of them thought that Hermione's marriage to Lupin was gross or wrong, they didn't think that someone would attack her while she was pregant. Several wondered what made Umbridge do it, but those that had been at Hogwarts when she taught knew that she had done it for revenge.

The next morning those that had managed to get into Advance Care of Magical Creatures met up with Professor Snape who was showing them dragons. The look that Harry and Ron got, as they joined them, was that he didn't like dragons. For once, most agreed with the moody Professor. None of them liked dragons anymore then he did.

"Today were working on the Hungarian Horntail," Severus told them.

He saw Harry shiver and knew that he was remembering his own experiences with one.

"Charlie Weasley has managed to get one for our lesson," Severus went on. "Now can anyone tell me why the Hungarian Horntail is so dangerous?"

No one moved their hands, even though the Horntail was asleep thanks to a powerful charm that Charlie had placed on it.

"Very well," Severus said. "The Horntail is dangerous because its back is just as dangerous as its front. The back end has spikes, see here."

He pointed to the spikes that had suddenly flashed before them.

"This means that if the front part doesn't get you the dragon will get you with those spikes. Now I want each of you to write a essay on this dragon, I want it by the next lesson. Also ten points to Gryffindor for using your sense and not raising your hands. I think that even with the charm the dragon would of been able to smell raised hands. Easy pickings since hands are more in danger then the other parts of your body."

Several Gryffindors smiled at this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So I heard that your taking over for Hagrid," Professor Kettleburn said the next morning.

Severus nodded.

"Well I couldn't take the subject for long," he said just as one of his limbs twitched madly. "Glad I got out of there fast."

Severus said nothing to this.

"So why did you leave, Joshua?" he asked.

"Do you think the governors would of let me stay if they knew that I liked some of my charges a little too well."

Severus cringed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that day, after Severus had checked on Hermione, Remus and Severus headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Madam Pomfrey had told Remus that Hermione hadn't lost any of her babies and that when she woke up she would be able to return to lessons.

"Professor Snape," yelled one of the Slytherins.

He stopped and watched his student running up to him.

"There's something wrong with the Horntail," he said.

Both men looked at each other and then bolted to where the Horntail was kept. The dragon roared as several stunners tried to put him down.

"Professor, he woke up and we can't get him to sleep," one of the stunners told him.

Suddenly it turned and before Severus could get out of the way or block, it hit him with his tail and sent him right into Professor Sprout's greenhouse ceiling.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kinsley was sound asleep, after a wonderful night of making love to his new wife. Nymph had a desire that he had never felt before and he sometimes shook afterwards. She was going to kill him in the end. Suddenly he bolted out of bed by a horrible screaming sound. He grabbed his bathrobe and wand and hurried out of the room.

"Nymph, where are you?" Kingsley asked.

"In here," Nymph yelled.

He found her in the living room, crying her eyes out and then screaming. He drop down and held her.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost my morphing powers," Nymph said. "I can't morph anymore."

And then she sobbed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why are we even here?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "But, we've got to clear out Ron's things and then see if my mum can sell them."

Harry looked at her.

"I thought you two weren't talking," Harry said.

"We aren't, but that's the rule," Ginny explained, giving Harry a hard look.

Both Harry and Ginny had spent quite sometime trying to figure where his things were to go and who would get them. Suddenly Harry noticed a large book and something that layed deeper in his trunk. He took the book out and when he opened it he saw that it was full of dark arts spells. He shuttered and wondered why Ron would have such a dark arts book. Ginny, meanwhile, had seen the object that had been next to the book. When she pulled it out she let out a horrible scream. It was the head of Mad-eye Moody.

"Oh my god," Harry said, suddenly feeling sick.

"Sorry if my apperence sickens you," said the head.

Both Harry and Ginny stared at him.

"What are you both looking at?" he growled at them.

"Um, we've never met a talking head in a jar before," Ginny said.

"Well I've never been a talking head in a jar before," Moody countered. "Now take me to Dumbledore."

"Um, of course," Harry said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I guess a lot of people are going to say that a talking head in a jar is a strange thing. Next chapter: Hermione wakes up, Moody visits Dumbledore, and Voldemort gives his followers some news.

Another Note: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, sorry if I couldn't name you.


	63. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Grim News

Note: Sorry about the mistake with Ron in Chapter 57, I tried to fix it, but I couldn't.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort had gathered most of his followers, but not all of them. All his werewolves were present along with several Death Eaters that were the main part of his circle. He knew the others had missions or were sick. He sometimes felt sick, but he let it go.

"I'm glad to sssee mossst of you here," he hissed at them. "However, I'm here to tell everyone wonderful newsss. Our ssspy inssside the ssschool hasss told usss that not only hasss ssshe managed to find out that our dear Mudblood Lupin is exssspecting, but that my plan hasss finally come to passs. Ssshe isss expecting and thisss ssshall be the end of the Weassly family being in Gryffindor."

Everyone cheered.

"Now your wondering why thisss isss ssso important to me," Voldemort went on. "By ruining the reputation of the Weassley family, by taking away their Gryffindor pride, I've ruined them without even touching them."

"What about you, Master?" one of them asked.

Voldemort grinned at him.

"I've ssuceeded in sssecuring an heir," he said. "Luciusss Malfoy has been taken care of and hisss wife is now mine. Narcisssa isss expecting."

Everyone cheered again and Voldemort felt deadly happy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The first thing that Ginny got from Dumbledore was shock. Of course that matched how she felt when she saw the head of Moody in suspended water. Moody explained that Ron had discovered that Moody was spying on his dark activities and that he had been punished for seeing too much. He also mentioned that Ron had aided in the death of Lucius Malfoy and that not only was a spy inside Hogwarts but Narcissa was carrying the Dark Lord's child, since he thought that the first one was dead.

Dumbledore processed all this and then decided to hide Moody so that none of the other Order members would be scared.

"So how's Severus doing?" Dumbledore asked Poppy when the Order had gathered.

"Well," she said. "Though he might have to spend more then his usual time in the hospital wing."

Dumbledore nodded and then brought the rest of the Order to order.

"I've been told that Narcissa is expecting the Dark Lord's child and that we have a spy inside the school."

Everyone gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"I don't know what we can do," Dumbledore said. "Lavender got help in escaping and she's not connected to Tom if you don't count the child. However, I'm worried that Narcissa relishes the attention that comes with being the mother of the next Heir of Slytherin."

"Is there anything we can do to stop the child from coming to Hogwarts?" Charlie said.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said soberly. "But I can have a talk with the governors."

"I hope they go along with it."

"Me too," Dumbledore said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Hermione finally woke up and looking around she knew that she was in the hospital wing, but she didn't know why she was here. Madam Pomfrey appeared at once and checked her over.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You got attacked by Umbridge," Madam Pomfrey said to her. "Are you alright Mrs. Lupin?"

Hermione blinked at her, confused.

"Mrs. Lupin," Hermione said. "What are you talking about?"

"Mrs. Lupin, don't you remember anything?"

Hermione stared at her and then shook her head.

"Hermione, your married to Remus Lupin," she told her.

Hermione gasped at her.

"I can't be married to him, he's my teacher," Hermione said.

"Um, Hermione, you are," Madam Pomfrey said. "Now excuse me, but I've got to let the Headmaster know about this."

And she left, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Dumbledore was surprised when Madam Pomfrey appeared and told him that Hermione had amnesia. He worried that this might hurt Hermione's marriage to Remus.

"So she doesn't remember anything?"

"Well she remembers her name and that's about it," she said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fill her in and I'll inform Gryffindor house of this," he said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and then left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Hermione heads back to her parents home, Dumbledore tells the Gryffindors and Remus about what happened, and Severus wakes up.


	64. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Hermione's Short Trip

A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviews. I accidentally deleted your reviews, stupid yahoo. Well here's the next chapter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Madam Pomfrey raced to Dumbledore office to inform him of what happened. She said the password and entered the moving staircase that led up to his office. When she entered she saw that he was with Hagrid.

"Poppy, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked when he saw the strange look on her face.

"Hermione doesn't remember being married to Remus or anything," Madam Pomfrey reported.

Dumbledore and Hagrid stared at her.

"What!" Hagrid said.

"She doesn't remember anything," Madam Pomfrey said, her voice insistent. "What should we do?"

"I need to inform the Gryffindors and Remus of this at once," Dumbledore said. "Thanks, Poppy."

The Matron left.

That night, at dinner, Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent. The air that he gave told them that he was worried about something. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Mrs. Lupin has finally awoken, but she has hardly any memory of her life. Please understand that this will be a difficult time for her and that she'll need all the help from her fellow Gryffindors and the school to help her through this. Thank you."

He sat down.

The Gryffindor table soon muttered to themselves and Dumbledore knew they weren't taking this well. He hoped that they would help her. Later that night, he went to visit Remus in his office. Remus didn't take the loss of his wife's memory well.

"Can you get it back?" he asked.

"I hope so," Dumbledore said. "But it might take some time."

Remus sighed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione return to class the next morning and as soon as she arrived she noticed that several Gryffindors were whispering to each other. Hermione glared at them, but didn't say anything. She sat down and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Miss Granger, I'm glad to see that you've return to us," she told Hermione; using her maiden name so that she wouldn't confuse her.

"Thanks, Professor McGonagall," Hermione answered.

She smiled at her and then started the lesson.

"Miss Granger, I need to speak to you," McGonagall said when the lesson had ended.

Hermione gathered her things and walked up to her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore thinks that you need to spend a week at home," McGonagall told her. "Your family's fireplace has been connected to the Floo Network and will only work one way. Your parents know a great deal of your marriage to Remus and they'll be able to help you out."

"Thanks," Hermione said slowly.

She then handed her a note.

"You're to leave at once," she instructed. "You've been excused from the rest of your classes until this time next week."

Hermione nodded and took the note. She then headed for the fireplace and took some Floo Powder out.

"Hermione Granger's family's living room," she said.

And she was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus woke up in the hospital wing and wasn't even sure how he had gotten there. He moaned in pain and then all of his memories returned. He cursed at himself for not paying attention to the tail of the Horntail. He laid back down and that alerted the Matron that he was awake.

"Nice to see you up and almost about," she told him.

He glared at her.

"Now I'm going to check you over and then you can return to work," she told him. "But I don't want you to be doing a lot of work. You need to rest and relax."

He grumbled.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"Nothing," Severus lied.

"Good, now take this and let me check you over."

Ten minutes later Severus hurried from the wing, a tutting Matron muttering about evil, mad, wizards.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Hermione appeared in her living room she saw that her parents were expecting her. Jane gave her a hug and her father followed suit. She hugged them in return and smiled at them.

"We were so worried when we got that letter from the Headmaster," Jane told her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Well," Hermione said. "Dumbledore said that you can tell me a lot about my marriage to Remus and all that."

Her mother smiled at her.

"Of course, but let me get that bag off of you and then we'll have a nice lunch."

Hermione smiled and allowed her mother to take her bag.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where's Hermione at?" Harry asked.

"She went to visit her parents for the week," Ginny told him.

Harry looked at her.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"Because McGonagall told me," Ginny snapped. "Now if you don't mind I've got to get ready for your class."

And she left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Hermione finds an old book and Severus explores his feelings for his wife.


	65. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: The Book

To Moody's Fire: I haven't decided how long Hermione will take to get her memory back, but she'll have it back before she gives birth. Oh and Remus will get revenge on Umbridge for what she did.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione settled into her muggle routine of getting up, having breakfast, reading for hours, having lunch, more reading, and dinner. The January snow outside made getting out impossible. Her mother didn't want her to endanger the children and Hermione was confused at how Professor Lupin got her in this condition. She knew they had sex, but she couldn't remember when that had happened.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" her mother asked her during dinner.

"I'm fine," Hermione said. "I'm just trying to remember things and it's like they're there, but then there gone."

She took a bite of her pasta.

"Look, Hermione, all we know is that you married Remus due to the Marriage Law," her mother said. "And now you're pregnant and very rich."

Hermione stared at them.

"I'm rich," Hermione said, gasping.

Her mother nodded.

"You have your own broomstick company and everything," her father said. "And were excited about the idea that were going to be grandparents."

Her mother giggled.

"He wants you to have them right now," she told her. "He forgets they have to develop first before they can be born."

Hermione smiled.

"Well a man can wish," he told them. "Especially a soon-to-be grandfather."

Hermione grinned.

Later that night Hermione had a strange dream. One filled with those that were dead. They were attacking her and Remus and she managed to keep them at bay. When she woke up she was gasping for breath, sweat pouring down her face. She hurried off to the bathroom to clean herself up and then she had to go to the bathroom. She cursed being pregnant.

The next morning Hermione decided that it was about time to do some cleaning up in the attic. She didn't know if Remus would like having a baby and she wanted to get someplace ready for him or her. Her mother helped her out even though Hermione told her that she could do it.

"My god, I haven't looked through these boxes in ages," her mother said, taking out some things that looked as though Hermione used them when she had been little.

Hermione quickly found some baby clothes, but the crib was useless. It hadn't been used in over a decade and she would have to get a new one. As she picked up an old pair of booties, she noticed something at the bottom. She took it out and saw that it was a book.

"Where did that come from?" her mother asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

She opened it slowly and saw a picture of a very young-looking wizard and three more. Their names were in Latin, so she didn't know who they were.

"I think I need to give them to Dumbledore," Hermione said to her. "He's good at Latin."

Her mother nodded.

"Also mum, can we go baby shopping?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," her mother said. "We'll drive there and spoil these kids rotten."

Hermione gave her a double take.

"K-Kids," she said.

Her mother nodded.

"Your going to have twins, boys," her mother explained.

Hermione felt like fainting.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, are you alright?" McGonagall asked him.

He stopped and glared at her.

"Oh ya, I'm fine," he said. "Why do you think that I'm not alright?"

"Because you're going to put a hole in my carpet," McGonagall said. "Look, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Severus said. "I wish you would stop Molly coddling me."

McGonagall glared at him. Sometimes he made her so mad.

"If I want to Molly coddle you, as you so suggest I'm doing, and then I'll do it," McGonagall said. "Look, if this is about your wife having a son, then you don't have anything to worry about. Everything will be fine."

Severus snorted at that.

"I doubt that," he said. "Gods, Minerva, my wife is three months pregnant, which she shouldn't be, and I can't even think of a blasted name for him. I'm so afraid that were going to end up calling him It. Imagine that It Snape."

McGonagall laughed at that.

"It's not funny," Severus said, sounding a lot like Hermione. "I don't know what to do."

McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do just fine," she said. "Dumbledore is going to inform the Ministry that Ginny is expecting and then we'll figure out about the name."

"How about Sirius," Severus suggested.

McGonagall thought about this.

"I like it," she said. "Sirius Snape sounds so serious and stern."

And she left.

"Potter is going to kill me," Severus muttered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny, meanwhile, sent Hermione a letter. She had been worried when she found out, thanks to a painting, that Hermione had no memory of her time married to Remus. She also worried about her own husband. She knew that he was worried about naming his first heir to the great house of Snape and also worried about You-know-who. She decided that it was time to have a small chat with her husband.

She headed off to McGonagall's office because she knew that her husband would probably confide in her because he was too chicken to talk to her. She knocked on the door and then opened it. The only person inside was her husband.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus was shocked when he saw Ginny enter McGonagall's office. He thought that McGonagall had forgotten something and was coming back for it.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound like his old self.

She looked at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all," Ginny said.

He got up.

"I don't want to talk right now," Severus said. "So please leave me to my thoughts."

Ginny went a little red. She wasn't going to back down just because her husband was in a mood.

"Severus, what's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"Nothing is wrong with me," he lied.

Ginny crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I don't believe you," she said. "There is something on your mind and I want to hear it."

He said nothing.

"Are you worried about the baby's name?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her.

"How do you know that I was thinking that?" he asked.

Ginny smiled.

"Because you've been talking in your sleep for the past week about that," Ginny said. "And you've been too chicken to tell me."

Severus snorted at that.

"A Snape isn't chicken!" he stated firmly.

Ginny giggled.

"Well this one is," she said. "Look, I'm not worried about the name right now. I'm more worried about having this baby in July and living through my parents. Please, don't think about small things right now."

Severus sighed and then sat down.

"Look, I care about you and I don't want you to go through this. You go though enough with You-know-who."

Severus looked away.

"Please, leave me alone," he muttered.

Ginny nodded and then left, leaving her husband to think about his feelings.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Poor Severus, he really hates to think about his feelings. Next chapter: Hermione and her mother go baby shopping in Diagon Alley, Harry finds himself in the same fickle with names, Harry tries to get back at Severus again, and February rears it's ugly head.


	66. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: February Moments

"Harry, we really need to talk about names," Luna said when Harry came back from Herbology.

He looked at her.

"How about naming her after my mother," Harry suggested.

Luna looked at him.

"Why should we name her after your mother my mother has a fine name."

Harry glared at her.

"I want to name her after my mother and that's final."

And he stormed out leaving Luna in tears.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't understand why we've got to go to Diagon Alley to get the cribs," her mother said as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mother, I explained why were coming here," Hermione said gently. "I want them to have nice cribs that they can hand down. Anyway, at least I might be able to start remembering things while I'm here."

"Like the wedding and things like that," her mother said.

Hermione nodded and her mother felt a little better about going to a Wizarding store and not a Muggle one.

The shop that Hermione chose to go into was a shop that she had seen in her third year. She had never thought that she would even think about going in back then, but it looked like she was going in now. The shop had colors that would make Snape run away, filled with pinks and blues. When they entered they saw a sign that read:

_Get your spring clothes for baby now while supplies last_.

"You're going to need a couple," her mother told her.

"I guess," Hermione said slowly. "But I don't think so. I'm not having them until when?"

"June," her mother clarified.

"Yes, June," Hermione said. "I'll need summer clothes, not spring."

They went their separate ways and started looking through what the store had. True Hermione didn't know how much they would weight, but she knew that some of these clothes expanded or shortened depending on how big or little the baby was.

"How about a carriage," her mother suggested, pointing to one that had several small bears on them.

Hermione looked it over and then decided.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't know why where here?" Severus told Ginny.

Ginny giggled at him.

"Because I want to pick out some clothes for baby," Ginny said. "So have you figured out a name?"

"How about Sirius," Severus suggested. "After Harry Potter's stinking godfather."

Ginny looked at him.

"But Sirius was nice."

Severus snorted at that.

"Not to me," he said.

They entered the store and were surprised to find Hermione and her mother there. She had heard that Hermione was leaving for a week to get her memory back, but she didn't expect to find her here.

"Hermione," Ginny yelled.

Hermione turned and when she saw her friend, she waved at her.

"Going baby shopping?" she said.

Hermione nodded.

"So are we," Ginny said. "Severus wants to name our son Sirius."

"Good name," Hermione said. "I haven't figured out what I'm going to call my sons yet."

Ginny grinned at her.

"I'm sure that they'll be good names."

Hermione sighed.

"I hope so.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where's Snape at?" Harry asked McGonagall.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"And why do you want to know where Severus is at?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to him, that's all."

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I think that you need to return to your tower…now," she said, pointing to the door.

Harry turned and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that afternoon Ginny and Severus returned to the castle. Ginny was excited about all the things that she had gotten and the fact that they were new. Severus was thinking about how much money he spent. They both didn't notice Harry standing there.

"Hay, Snape, trying to prove something," he hissed.

Both of them stopped and stared at him.

"And what do you want, Potter?" Severus said.

He pulled out a knife and charged at him. Ginny screamed and Severus pulled out his wand and with another bang, Harry was changed back into a chipmunk.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe he tried to attack Severus again," Professor McGonagall said when Ginny had reported what had happened.

Dumbledore shook his head. He was going to have to figure something out and soon. He looked out the window and then listened as the clock struck midnight. February had finally arrived.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Well you can say something about Harry, he's determined. Next chapter: Hermione remembers something about her married life, Alanna and Jeff have a serious talk with Remus, and Voldemort's spell goes wrong and brings someone back.


	67. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Memories

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. It means a lot to me.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The February wind blew harshly across the grounds rattling the windows and making several girls scream as they headed off to lessons. Alanna and Jeff were battling across the grounds, trying to hold what they had with them.

"God, I can't believe that people live here when it's cold," Jeff yelled.

Alanna said nothing because she couldn't hear him.

They entered the castle and went for the Headmaster's office hoping to run into Remus and luckily found him coming out of one of the classrooms.

"Miss Wolff, Mr. Byrd," Remus said politely.

"Mr. Lupin," Alanna said. "Can I have a talk with you?"

He nodded and then opened the door and let them pass.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Remus asked when he had closed the door.

"I was wondering if you've noticed anything odd about your house?" she asked him.

He looked at her strangely.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because your house ate a dog," she told him. "And we've had a talk with it and it said that the dog was annoying it. I'm afraid that the house might become too dangerous if you and your wife continue to live there."

Remus sighed, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'll have a talk with her," Remus said.

Alanna smiled at him.

"I'll appreciate that," she said. "And thanks for your time."

And they both left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Dumbledore found himself back in the hospital wing and this time he was on edge. First with his wife upset that she wasn't pregnant and second with Harry thinking that continuing to attack a staff member was going to give him points with him. Harry didn't look at him and he knew why. He knew that what he had done was wrong.

"Mr. Potter, why do you insist on trying to kill Severus?" he asked.

Harry turned and glared at him.

"He killed my father so he deserves to die," Harry said blankly.

Dumbledore had a funny feeling this was the reason.

"And I tell you that Severus had the right to kill James," Dumbledore said. "And I'm not putting up with this anymore. You have detention with Mr. Filch until the term ends. Then during the summer you can take your N.E.W.T for those classes that you didn't get a chance to continue."

"Which I will fail," Harry said.

"Not my problem," Dumbledore said.

And he was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed as soon as she got home and crashed on it. She was having a strange dream, a dream that her mind knew shouldn't be there. She was in a small cottage that looked as though it was made for two people. She looked around and then the door opened to reveal her Professor.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him.

"Of course," Hermione said, sounding confused.

He gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad, Hermione," he said.

And then he kissed her and she woke up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort read over the spell from one of the many books that lined the walls. He was going to bring Salazar Slytherin back from the dead and he would aid him in finally bringing down both Dumbledore and the Ministry.

"Make sssure that no one comesss in here," Voldemort said to Wormtail.

"Yes, master," Wormtail said.

And he left.

Voldemort then started to speak in old Latin, the words passing through his lips with ease. He felt the dark magic flowing through the room picking up chairs and throwing them across the room. The dark magic rose fast and then it disappeared quickly. Over at Hogwarts Sirius Black returned.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: There you have it, Sirius Black is back. Next chapter: Dumbledore tries to figure this all out and Sirius gets some unexpected news about his godson.


	68. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: What In The World Happened Here?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here's more story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore had been shocked a lot of times in his life, but this took the cake. Professor McGonagall told him at once that Sirius Black just appeared in the entrance hall and that she had taken him up to the hospital wing since he was no longer a wanted man.

"I'll be there shortly," Dumbledore told her.

McGonagall then swept out.

He left his office and headed to the hospital wing. As he entered he saw Madam Pomfrey fussing over his body and making sure that the potions that she gave him were working. She looked up when he entered.

"How's he doing?"

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said. "For a dead person, that is."

Dumbledore nodded and then took his seat.

"Should I inform Mr. Potter of this?" she asked.

"No," he said. "But inform Professor Lupin and have him come to the hospital wing. When do you think we'll be able to wake him?"

"Right now, if you want?" she answered.

He shook his head and she left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus had just returned from finding a new place to live when Madam Pomfrey appeared. He was shocked beyond belief that Sirius Black had turned up and was alive.

"The Headmaster wants you to come up to the hospital wing at once," she said.

"Very well."

And he followed her up the marble staircase.

When he arrived he saw Sirius for the first time in over a year. He looked the same, but he knew that he wasn't the same. No one knew what the veil did to a person that went through it.

"Please wake him up," Dumbledore ordered.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and Sirius eyes opened. He took one look around and then attempted to bolt from the bed.

"Not right now, Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey said, forcing him down. "You've just appeared and you're not completely recovered."

He stared at her and then saw Dumbledore.

"W-What happened?" he asked.

"I'll answer that in a few moments," Dumbledore said. "What year is it?"

"Nineteen ninety three," Sirius answered.

Remus stared at the Headmaster, but he didn't look surprised.

"Sirius, it's Nineteen ninety seven," Dumbledore said. "You've been gone for over two years."

He really stared at him.

"What are you bloody talking about?" he asked him.

"Sirius, during Harry's fifth year you were sent through the veil," Dumbledore explained. "Voldemort has returned."

Remus knew that Sirius was trying to process this and failing at it.

"Sirius, I'm going to leave you in the care of Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore told him. "I need to inform the Ministry of this."

"NOOO," Sirius moaned. "Dementors, they'll come after me."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Sirius, Fudge is no longer the Minister of Magic and you've been cleared."

Sirius said nothing. Dumbledore turned to Remus.

"I think that you need to fill him in on everything," he suggested. "Including his godson's behavior."

Remus nodded and Dumbledore left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sirius couldn't believe what the Headmaster was telling him. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He remembered that he had escaped from Azkaban a few weeks ago, but the snow outside wasn't telling him that it was summer, but winter. He then turned to his old friend and noticed that he was wearing a wedding band. What had happened while he was gone?

"What month is it?" he asked.

"February," Remus answered.

"And what's the deal with the wedding ring?" he asked, pointing to it.

Remus grinned at him.

"I'm married!" he stated. "But I'll explain all that later."

"I hope someone does," Sirius muttered. "So is Peter back with Voldemort?"

Remus nodded.

"So I failed."

Remus sighed and nodded.

"Some Black I am," he muttered darkly. "Can't even catch a little rat."

Remus sighed again.

"So what did the Headmaster want you to talk to me about?" he asked him. "I heard my godson being mentioned."

"Well, Harry is having some problems and Dumbledore is getting tired of it," Remus said.

"And what kind of problems?"

"Sirius, last year a marriage law came out and Severus, he works here as Potions Master, married Ginny Weasley. You know the Weasley family?"

Sirius nodded.

"Sirius, we found out that James had faked his own death," Remus went on. "He was working for Voldemort."

"WHAT!" Sirius roared.

Madam Pomfrey stared at him and then returned to her work.

"Sirius, please let me continue," Remus begged. "He rapped Ginny and Severus hunting him down and killed him. Now Harry wants to kill Severus even though his father rapped Ginny and he has been told countless times that Severus has the right to defend his wife's honor."

Sirius said nothing.

"Sirius, now that your back you've got to help us," Remus said. "Harry's father betrayed us all like Peter did. He has to be put in his place."

"And why should I?"

"Because you would have done the same thing if James had rapped your wife," Remus said.

Sirius knew that he had a point.

"So when do I get out of here so that I can take care of business?"

"Tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"I think I can take that," Sirius said.

"Oh, I've got to warn you that Mrs. Weasley is on the rampage," Remus warned. "She's not exactly the warm witch that you remember. Of course, her daughter did marry Severus, but that's another matter. Ginny is also pregnant with Severus first son, trust me, the whole thing is going to get messy."

Sirius had a strong feeling that it was.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Well we'll see in the next chapter what happens. Next chapter: Sirius has a talk with Harry, Hermione remembers more, and Severus goes through his first transformation. Don't ask me why that took so long.


	69. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: A Meaningful Talk

Over at Hermione's house they were still looking over the things that Hermione and her mother had gotten. Her father was a little confused at all the little clothes, but Hermione explained that sometimes the magical way was always the best.

"But why can't we raise them around Muggles?" her father asked.

"Because that would confuse them," Hermione said. "Don't worry; they'll be by so that you can visit them."

"I hope so."

Later that night Hermione sent a letter off to Harry and Ron (she doesn't know that Ron is dead), telling them that she was alright and that she would be soon back at Hogwarts. When the owl flew off she turned in for the night. That night she had a dream that she was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and she was talking about the Harpy. She couldn't tell if they were older students or younger.

Her mind then flashed at her yelling at Harry and Ron, telling them that all she wanted to do was tell them that she was pregnant and then she remembered her wedding night and that made her wake up. She looked around and seeing that she was alone, she fell back onto her bed. Why was she remembering these things now and what did they mean for her?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sirius was allowed to leave the hospital wing the next morning. He didn't see any students up and about so he figured that it was early. He stopped by Remus's office to see how his old friend was doing and saw him getting ready for his three days that he would be out.

"So who takes over your classes?" he asked.

Remus looked up, shocked that he had a visitor.

"Well."

"My wife does," he answered. "But she's at her parent's home and so Dumbledore is taking over."

Sirius said nothing.

"So do you still go to the Shrieking Shack?"

Remus shook his head.

"I transform here," he told him. "Moody is going to place a ward on my door so that no one can come in."

"Well, I'm going to leave," Sirius said. "I've got to talk to Harry about his behavior."

"Good luck."

Sirius nodded and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry and Seamus made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast when Harry noticed someone that he knew shouldn't be there. Sirius was talking to Petunia, who looked a little shaken to see him. He turned to Harry.

"Come over here," he demanded.

Seamus looked at Harry and Harry walked up.

"You and I need to talk," he told him.

Harry said nothing.

"Now," he added.

And he pulled Harry into the room that was used for those that were waiting to be sorted.

"What do you think you were doing trying to kill Snape?" Sirius asked before Harry could speak.

Harry stared at him.

"Oh yes, I forgot," he said. "Some spell went wrong and now I'm back. Now answer the question, Harry."

"He killed my father," Harry said.

"James was a Death Eater," Sirius said. "He got what was coming to him."

Harry went red.

"Look, I know that you're mad, but what Snape did was right according to our law. He rapped Snape's wife and I don't care if I don't like the man, his wife doesn't deserve to be rapped by any Death Eater."

"Well I don't care," Harry snapped. "I can't believe that you would side with Snape."

"I'm siding with Remus and Albus," Sirius clarified. "And I don't have to answer to you. I'm the adult, not you."

And he left, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Late that night, Moody warded both Severus and Remus's door. Dumbledore had already informed Ginny that she would be taking over her husband's classes and she had agreed to it. As the full moon fell over the windows, both Severus and Remus transformed. Severus screamed as his body changed, contorted, and became what he was supposed to be. A few minutes later the transformation stopped and Severus howled at the moon.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Hermione returns to Hogwarts, Marcus asked Amelia out, and Eileen finally finds out what happened to her husband.


	70. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: The Return

Note: Man I'm sorry about the updates, but the site was acting up and I wasn't going to add if no one knew that I had added another chapter. Well to another round of reviews.

To Kara Hitame: Moody isn't exactly dead. Remember Ron used a dark spell on him when he caught him spying on him. That's why he was able to talk to Dumbledore despite being removed from his body. The story is going to end, but I don't want people complaining that I rushed it.

To Hotkat 144: Thanks for your kind words about how Sirius handed Harry. Even though Sirius doesn't like Severus, he knows the law more then anyone.

To Moony's Fire: Voldemort used some spell to make people think that James was dead. No, until Severus and Marcus killed him, he wasn't dead. And yes, Sirius will find himself the subject of the law, but not right now.

To Princess Star Neko: You would think that Harry wouldn't really care about what the girl is called as long as she has a name, but he's getting a little out-of-hand about that. I'm not going to have the daughter named after Harry's mother. It would be too much like Luna giving into his demands.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Eileen Moody hurried up to Hogwarts, hoping that she would get answers from the Headmaster. She hadn't seen her husband in several months and she was afraid that he had been killed.

"Pepper Imps," she told the phoenix.

It moved aside to let her pass.

She stepped onto the moving staircase and let it take her up to the Headmaster's office. She made to knock on it, but then she heard arguments.

"I can't believe that you're throwing me out," she heard the voice of Madam Rosmerta.

"I can't live with you around me all the time, wanting this and that," she heard Dumbledore said. "I want you to leave and go to our home."

Eileen heard Rosmerta cry and then she burst out of the office, almost knocking Eileen on the ground. As soon as she was gone she turned her attention to the open door.

"Are you alright, Albus?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," Dumbledore said. "What can I do for you?"

Eileen sighed and then closed the door.

"I need to know what happened to my husband?" she asked.

Dumbledore groaned and then disappeared. She stared at where he had gone, wondering what she had said that might of offended him (because she believed that she had), but he returned with a jar.

"This is your husband," he told her.

Eileen took one look at him and screamed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts, glad to be back where she belonged. As she got nearer to the castle she saw Dumbledore's wife running out of the castle and down to the black lake. Hermione wondered why she was heading down there. She turned her attention back to the castle, wondering if anyone was coming after her.

She put her trunk down and headed down to where she went to. As she got nearer to the black lake, she noticed her going in. Hermione gasped as she got deeper and deeper into the lake.

"Madam," Hermione yelled.

But she didn't hear her and she never came back. Hermione raised her wand and shot red sparks and Hagrid appeared.

"Tell the Headmaster that his wife is dead," Hermione said.

Hagrid shook his head and Hermione disappeared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I still can't believe that she killed herself," said her sister when Hagrid brought the body of Dumbledore's wife back to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It seems that she took being kicked out, hard," Severus said.

"Well, I'm going to take her away to be buried," she told them. "Let's hope your next wife doesn't kill herself."

There was a tone that told them that she blamed Dumbledore for her sister's death and Hermione knew that she always would.

"So how's mother doing?" Severus asked.

"She removed the spell that Ron put on the head," Dumbledore said. "Moody can now rest in peace, but she's starting to get notices from Half-bloods and Muggleborn wizards seeking her hand in marriage."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to help her through this difficult time?"

"I have too," Severus said. "I'm all that she has left and I don't want her to kill herself because she's going to be all alone."

Severus saw Dumbledore thinking.

"Well, I'll let you go," Severus said.

He nodded and then Severus left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Marcus walked along the corridor, hoping for an end to all this madness. Madam Rosmerta was dead, Alister Moody was dead, and goddess knows who else was already dead. As he turned to the Transfiguration corridor he ran right into Amelia Moon.

"Hello," she said.

"Um, hello," Marcus said, hating that he wasn't like his old self.

She smiled at him, which made his knees go weak.

"So where you're heading?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Amelia answered. "So where are you going?"

"No where," he said. "Um, Amelia, would you like to go out?"

She stared at him, but nodded. She walked past him and Marcus felt as though maybe the world was right.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Well it took him along time to ask her out. Next chapter: Dumbledore talks to Eileen; Luna tells Harry what she thinks about his idea of a name, and Hermione gets into a row with Draco.


	71. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Hermione's Anger

To Princess Star Neko: It was suppose to be Nymph, not Moody, sorry. My mind wasn't on what I was doing and I ask for your forgiveness.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that Harry wants me to name my daughter after his mother," Luna said angrily to Pavarti.

Pavarti shook her head.

"You should name her whatever you want to name her," Pavarti said. "Not something that you're going to hate when she gets older."

"So what should I name her?"

"How about something ancient," she suggested. "I always like the Egyptian names myself. If I have a daughter I'm going to name her after one of the goddess of Egypt."

Luna thought about this and decided that her friend had a point.

"Thanks for giving me the advice."

Pavarti smiled at her.

"No problem."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The bell rang and Hermione left her Advance Charms class, glad to be back with Professor Flitwick. He had called her by her maiden name and Hermione was happy that they weren't making her answer to a name that she still wasn't use to be called. She was so happy that she didn't even notice that she ran into someone. And that someone was very happy to see her.

"Well isn't it Hermione Lupin," Draco Malfoy taunted.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Hermione hissed.

She moved to pass him, but he blocked her.

"Now is that any way to treat someone above you," he said, his voice nasty.

"Get away from me," Hermione spat. "Or I'll hurt you so bad that they'll expel me from school."

He grinned at her, but Hermione wasn't in the mood to put up with anything from him.

"Get away from me or so help me I'll show you why you should fear me," Hermione growled.

He laughed at her and that proved to be the wrong thing to do. Hermione let herself go and suddenly Draco was screaming. He slowly backed away from her, but Hermione grabbed him and feasted on his blood.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry, I'm getting tired of this," Luna said when she saw Harry in their quarters.

He looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you that I'm not going to stand for this," she said. "I will name our child whatever I want and I've decided to name her Sehkmet. So if you have a problem with that, then fine."

Harry jumped up from the table.

"I'm not having you name our daughter after the Goddess of War," Harry spat.

"Well I don't care what you say," Luna said. "Her name will be Sehkmet, and that's final."

Harry's face started to go red and Luna pulled out her wand, daring him to do something.

"Fine," he snapped. "Fine, you name that brat whatever you want. I'm going."

And he was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore headed outside, hoping to catch Eileen before she left Hogwarts. He was lucky that he caught her right before she went into one of the school carriages.

"Eileen, can I talk to you," he said.

Eileen looked at him and nodded.

"Eileen, I'm sorry about your loss and I know that you loved Moody a lot, but it seems such a shame that some stupid half-blood or Muggleborn is going to get you and leave you with a much worse life then you had with Tobius."

Eileen smiled at him.

"Thanks for those words, but I know what I'm doing," she said.

She turned, but he grabbed her and then he kissed her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Now that's sweet isn't, it. Next chapter: Sirius gets a notice from the Ministry, Dumbledore disappears from Hogwarts, and March starts.


	72. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Disappearing Dumbledore

Note: Here's to another group of people that responded

To draculasbride2008: Well you can't expect Dumbledore to get married at Hogwarts, now can you.

To everyone else: Thanks

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That night the students and staff were surprised to find that Dumbledore wasn't even at dinner and when asked where he was even Professor McGonagall didn't have the answer.

"You don't think he went on an important mission for the Order," Harry suggested to Luna.

"Might have," Luna answered.

They had forgotten about the name fight in light of the fact that Dumbledore was gone or worse, missing.

Harry wasn't the only one that was worried. Hermione was as well and so was her husband. Hermione, who was staying in her quarters, looked out the window and feared that something horrible had happened to Dumbledore. She turned over and went into an uneasy sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sirius, meanwhile, had his own problems. The Ministry of Magic had greeted his return by informing him that a half-blood witch had chosen him to be her husband. He didn't know who Mary Whiteheart was, but he figured that she had not been at Hogwarts when he had been in school. He decided to at least see her, to figure out why she wanted to marry someone like him. He wrote a letter back to her, telling her that he wanted to meet her at the Three Broomsticks.

"So do you know who she is?" Sirius asked Remus the next morning.

Remus shook his head in response.

"Well I asked her to meet me next week at the Three Broomsticks and I'm going to see what kind of witch she is."

Remus looked at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

Remus turned away from him.

"Oh come on, Moony, what's wrong?"

"I don't think you want to hear it," he said.

Sirius looked at him, even more determined to find out what's wrong with him.

"Oh come on, we were together at school," Sirius said. "You can tell me whatever is wrong with you. Trust me, I won't laugh."

Remus sighed and looked at him.

"I miss Hermione," Remus said.

Sirius snorted at him.

"Don't tell me that you're still pinning after my godson's best friend."

Remus crossed his arms and glared at him.

"I knew you were going to laugh," Remus said hotly. "I don't know why I even told you."

Sirius laughed at him.

"Because I made you," Sirius said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

He looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you love Hermione and you miss her," Sirius said. "So why don't you at least take her out."

"She won't want too," Remus muttered.

Sirius shook his head.

"Look, your going to have to take care of this before it eats you up." Sirius said. "Take Hermione out to some romantic restaurant and do what all good werewolves do."

Remus got up.

"Sorry that I even shared my feelings."

And he was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

March started with the usual complaint that most were feeling. Dumbledore had been gone for two weeks now and that meant that Hogwarts hadn't had a Valentines Day party or anything. Though Hermione was glad that she didn't have to dress up or anything and didn't join the girls that complained.

The next morning the Gryffindor Quidditch team set out to train for their match against Ravenclaw. Hermione showed no interest in watching even though Harry begged and pleaded with her. She was heading off to Professor McGonagall's office to find out more about what she couldn't remember. She just hoped that her Head gave her the right answers and not the wrong ones.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Hermione is told more about her past; Hermione has a strange dream, and Dumbledore returns.


	73. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Talks And Strange Dreams

Professor McGonagall was pleased when Hermione came to her to ask her about what had happened before she lost her memory. Hermione was also pleased that she still considered her friend enough to ask about that part of her life.

"The Ministry passed this law that said that all Muggleborn and half-blood witches and wizards had to marry Purebloods. Except that the Half-blood or Muggleborn was the one that chose. You chose Remus because he could protect you."

Hermione let out a small breath.

"So he didn't decide to marry me, I did?"

McGonagall nodded.

"Look, you and Remus love each other," McGonagall said. "And he seems to miss you a lot."

"I know, but I only remember a little about it and it seems like it's taking forever for me to remember. I feel like I'm being pulled in all sorts of directions and I don't know which way is which."

"Trust me, those memories will return," she told Hermione. "And once they do, then you'll be happy again."

"I hope so."

And she got up and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione tried to focus on her homework, but she wasn't having any luck. She kept thinking about what McGonagall had told her and deep down she knew that she was right. If Hermione was going to go back to the way that things were, she would have to talk to Remus about everything. He knew more then anyone about their life together. However, she knew that Remus was out because of his transformation and that he wouldn't be back until Tuesday.

She left the library and headed back to Gryffindor tower. She had just got to the seventh floor when she saw Dumbledore and Professor Snape's mother. They were talking to each other and she knew they hadn't noticed her. She walked up to them and cleared her throat. Dumbledore turned to her.

"Hermione, there you are," he said. "I hope that your weekend is going well."

"It is," Hermione said. "Excuse me, but I need to get back into Gryffindor tower."

They let her pass and she said the password and entered.

Everyone was excited that Dumbledore was back but they weren't expecting him to reveal that he had married Eileen. Harry and the others thought it was funny that Snape's new stepfather was the Headmaster.

"Do you think he'll get a time out," joked Pavarti.

Several people snickered at that, but Hermione scowled. How dare they treat this like it was a huge joke!

"I'm more worried about what the Ministry will say," said a fourth year. "Their not going to like the idea that two Purebloods got married."

Hermione considered this and figured that he was right.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that night Hermione tried to go to sleep. She needed her rest if she was going to finish the homework that Professor McGonagall wanted done on Animagi transformation. Several hours later she finally turned in for the night and that's when she had a horrible nightmare. Ron was yelling at her, calling her all sorts of horrible names and then he turned into death and it slashed her right were she stood. Hermione woke up screaming.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Poor Hermione. Next chapter: Hermione moves forward with her marriage to Remus by asking him out on a date, Severus opens up a new club at Hogwarts, and Eileen suffers a loss.


	74. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Eileen's Heartbreak

Note: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Pavarti asked Hermione a couple of days later.

Hermione slipped on a black mini-skirt and matching top that showed a lot of her stomach, which she had enchanted to not show her condition.

"Of course," Hermione said. "I need to move forward in my marriage and this is a chance to do just that."

Pavarti bit her lip but knew that the conversation was over.

"So how long are you going to be out?" Pavarti asked.

"Not that long," Hermione promised. "After all this is just a date it's not like I'm going to spend the night with him."

And before Pavarti could answer that, Hermione was gone.

Remus was waiting on Hermione when she showed up. He stared at her outfit and she figured that he had never seen anything like it. She grinned, feeling strangely that she had gotten one over on him.

"Now don't be out to late," McGonagall teased.

Hermione blushed and both of them left.

Remus apperated them to a nice restaurant in Muggle London. Hermione seemed surprised that he knew of such a place since he had been raised in the Wizarding world.

"I used a phone and called it in," Remus told her.

Hermione seemed surprised.

"Lily taught me how to use one years ago," Remus explained. "And how to use a phone book."

"Well I should thank her when I die," Hermione said, smiling sweetly at him.

They entered the restaurant and Remus told the man up front that they had a reservation. He looked them up and then had them follow him to a nice seat that was next to the window.

"Your menus," he told them, handing them two.

He left them alone.

"So what should we get?" Hermione asked, looking hers over.

"How about some chicken with a nice sauce," Remus suggested. "And some apple juice."

"That sounds lovely, but I don't think they sell apple juice."

He turned his over and showed her.

"Well then we'll have that," Hermione said.

Remus snapped his fingers and the man returned.

"Well have your chicken with the red sauce," Remus said.

"Very well, do you want it with the wine added or not?"

"Not," Hermione said.

He wrote that down.

"And to drink?"

"Apple juice," Hermione said, pointing to her stomach.

He took the hint at once and wrote that down.

"Thank you and I hope that you enjoy your meal."

He took the menus and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where's Hermione at?" Harry asked Pavarti.

She looked up at him.

"She went out with her husband," Pavarti answered. "Some fancy restaurant or something of that nature."

Harry made a sour face.

"And what's that for?" she asked.

Harry crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Did think a filthy werewolf knew how to go into a restaurant!"

And he left before Pavarti could work out what he said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A tall woman delivered their first serving, a nice soup that seemed to be made to go with the main course. Hermione knew that Remus hadn't ordered it and when she told her that they hadn't ordered it, she explained that all the main courses had a special soup that went with it.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

They took their time with the soup, Hermione savoring every morsel that she put in her mouth.

"This is an excellent soup!" Remus commented.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

After the soup they had a nice salad that gave them the choice of dressings. Hermione chose ranch and Remus asked for the same thing. After the salad then their main course finally arrived. An hour later Remus paid for the bill and they left.

It was well after midnight before both of them returned to Hogwarts. Hermione said goodnight to Remus and then returned to Gryffindor tower. When she returned back to Gryffindor tower she was met with an angry Harry.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry said, not even paying attention to the fact that she was happy.

She stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"It's nearly one in the morning," Harry hissed.

Hermione suddenly was hit with what Harry was talking about and put her hands on her hips.

"For your information I was out on a date with Remus," Hermione said. "Now I'm going to bed and you better not bother me."

And she stormed past him.

Hermione wasn't in a good mood with Harry when she woke up. She didn't talk to him during Care of Magical Creatures and hurried off as fast as she could to have her monthly visit with Madam Pomfrey. Remus, himself, saw what was going on between her and Harry. Harry had been somewhat supportive of Hermione a few days after finding out that his best friend was having a child, now he felt that maybe he hadn't been telling Hermione the truth.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Two days later a loud scream went through the school. Students woke up from their beds, shocked that such a sound could exist. In the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was trying to stop internal bleeding that was coming from Eileen. Dumbledore was telling McGonagall about what had happened.

"She just woke up and that's when I smelled blood," he told her.

A few minutes later the screaming stopped and Madam Pomfrey appeared. She looked saddened and Dumbledore knew what had happened. She had lost the child.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't even imagine what your mother is going through," Ginny said to Severus.

Severus, who was dead tired because he had spent all night with his mother, shook his head.

"So what is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Severus said. "I really don't know, but I trust Dumbledore in helping her through this difficult time."

Ginny bit her lip to keep from crying.

On Saturday a notice arrived in the different common rooms, telling everyone that Professor Snape was opening a new club. Harry and the other Gryffindors were even interested in this. However, Hermione sighed up at once and then McGonagall came around to pick it up. She seemed surprised that no one wanted to know what it was about.

"I can't believe no one wanted to take up a craft club," McGonagall said to the Headmaster.

"Do you blame them," Dumbledore said. "Severus and craft shouldn't be in the same sentence."

McGonagall glared at him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Don't we feel bad for Eileen, because I do. Next chapter: Hermione finds a way to taunt Harry and Buckbeak makes an appearance, sort of.


	75. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: A Buckbeak Appearance, Sort Of

The next morning four letters arrived for Hermione and three others that had signed up for Snape's craft club. Hermione decided that she needed something to take her mind off of how much of a git that Harry had turned into. And so after dinner she headed down to the dungeons and quickly found the right classroom. The others joined her and then they were let in.

The room was small, but Hermione saw that everything that they needed to do different projects were already there. They took their seats and then Severus got started.

"Today were going to attempt to sculpt a head, which will be enchanted not to break," he explained. "Find a subject to sculped into a head and then we'll fire it up when finished and add the charm."

He handed them each clay and at once Hermione had a sudden idea. She raised her hand and Severus rolled his eyes before calling on her.

"Sir, can we have any kind of enchantment that we want?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Lupin, but why?"

Hermione grinned.

"You'll soon find out," she answered.

Severus was about to make a comment, but decided against it.

For the next several hours each of them worked on sculpting a head. Hermione made a perfect model of Harry's head, including the scar. Severus then took each of them into the firing room and they all waited. While they waited Severus cornered his co-workers wife.

"Mrs. Lupin what do you exactly want this head to do?"

"Insult Harry," Hermione said. "I want it to tell him exactly what I think of him."

"And what do you think you'll get out of that?"

"Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face," Hermione said. "That's worth everything."

Severus decided to mentally ask the hat if it had made a mistake with her.

When the heads where ready to come out Severus did the promised enchantments and then added the one that Hermione wanted. Hermione put the head in a box and then they all left. When she got back to Gryffindor tower she showed Pavarti the head that she had made.

"That is too creepy," she commented.

"I know, but it will be just the thing that will fix his train."

The next morning Hermione put the head next to Harry's bed and then hurried off to her Advance Charms class.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"That bloody Hippogriff," Severus snarled as Madam Pomfrey cleaned his cuts. "I swear the moment Hagrid returns I'm going to kill him."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. Severus had come in her wing complaining that Buckbeak had attacked him. To her it sounded a lot like he was taking a leaf out of Draco Malfoy's book.

"Why do you think that it was Buckbeak?" Dumbledore asked.

He gave him a strange look and then hissed at Madam Pomfrey as she healed his cut.

"We need to find out what's going on with him," Dumbledore said. "So has Tom called you yet?"

"No, sir," Severus said. "And I'm not too happy about that. It has been at least two months since he summoned me. He's up to something, I just know it."

Dumbledore thought this over.

"I think you might be right," he said.

He looked at the old man.

"I know I'm right," he told him. "Woman, stop poking me."

He had said this just as Madam Pomfrey tapped him with her wand.

"I'm not poking you, I'm tapping you," she defended herself.

"Felt like poking to me," he pouted.

His wife shook her head.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I wonder what our vial mastermind has been up to. Next chapter: Harry gets the shock of his life, Fred sends Hermione another letter, and Eileen is taken to St. Mungo.


	76. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Helping Eileen Out

Note: I would like to thank everyone for your reviews, they've been great.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So are you worried about them?" McGonagall asked Hermione a week later.

Hermione looked at her head, confused.

"I'm talking about the twins," McGonagall clarified.

Hermione turned away and nodded.

"And why are you afraid?"

"Because their going to be treated like their father is," Hermione answered.

McGonagall smiled at her.

"Only if both parents are werewolves shall the child be born one," she told her. "Since you're not a werewolf then they'll be fine."

Hermione sighed.

"Don't worry about what they might become," she said. "Raise them to be good wizards and you'll do just fine."

Hermione nodded, silent.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you think it is?" Dean asked Harry.

Harry looked at the perfect model of his head.

"It looks like a present from Luna," Harry said. "Maybe she's forgiven me for the whole name thing."

"Like hell she has," the head said.

Both wizards jumped back in surprise.

"Don't give me that look, you stinking git," Harry's head snapped. "And I'm not a present from Luna. Hermione sent me and I'm going to tell you exactly what she thinks about you until you see sense."

"I'm going to kill her," Harry hissed.

Harry head laughed about that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione laughed when the Headmaster told her about Harry's reaction to his own head talking to him. When he asked her to explain how this was possible she told him about the spell that she had found that made the paintings talk and move. She also explained that the Professor had done the same spell and she dropped it off in Harry's room that's how Harry got the head.

"Well I must admit that was something different," Dumbledore said, chuckling. "However, I would appreciate if you removed it. I don't think Harry needs to have a heart attack every time he comes into his and Luna's room."

"Very well," Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"Thanks, Hermione," Dumbledore said.

She stood up and left.

Hermione returned to her room and put her bag down. She sighed once again and then suddenly grinned. The Headmaster hadn't told her when she had to remove the head from Harry's room and so she decided to let the pain continue for a few days more. The next morning Hermione got another letter from Fred, which surprised her. It had been several months since he had written to her and she wondered what he was doing now.

Dear Hermione,

We have left the place we were before and now where somewhere else. We'll write to you when we know this war is over.

Fred

Hermione read the letter again and prayed they were someplace safe.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked his wife.

Eileen nodded.

"And when will you get out?"

"In an hour," Eileen said, patting him gently. "You can wait outside if you want."

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I think I will."

She kissed him on the cheek and then walked inside.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Hermione removes the head, gets hit by a spell by Voldemort, Harry acts stupid and pays the price, and we see what Vernon and Dudley have been up to.


	77. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: Hermione's Misfortune

The month of March passed slowly and Hermione was starting to itch for the warmer weather that would soon come on them. On the plus side Hermione wouldn't have to wait long for the birth of her twin sons, but on the bad side she had grown bigger and Hermione feared that she might have more then two, but she knew that Poppy wouldn't of lied to her about how many.

"Do you think I'm going to have more?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I don't know," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed and looked at the small stomach that Ginny had. If she didn't tell anyone that she was pregnant you would have never known. Hermione felt somewhat jealous about Ginny's good fortune.

"Do you think that I should go to another Healer?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know, but it might be a good idea."

When Hermione left Gryffindor tower she went to pick up the head that she had dropped off. Harry had suffered enough and she was willing to give it to the Headmaster and he decided what was best for it. The Headmaster thanked her for it, but as she left she saw that he had a worried look in his eyes, like something had happened that he didn't know what to do about. Hermione felt bad for him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wormtail come here," Voldemort said.

Wormtail entered and bowed before the Dark Lord.

"What is it that you need from me?"

Voldemort didn't answer him right away just got up and pulled out an old book. Wormtail could tell that it was one of those ancient texts that had once been lost but now was found. Voldemort touched it lovely like a lover.

"Wormtail, where have I gone wrong in all thisss?" he asked.

Wormtail said nothing and this got Voldemort angry.

"Ansswer me," he demanded.

"Y-You've d-done nothing w-wrong m-m-master," Wormtail answered.

Voldemort smiled at him.

"But I have," he said quietly. "I've made plenty of missstakesss and now I'm paying for them. Now I've got a quessstion for you. Do you wish to hear it?"

"Yes, Master."

"How do you bring a werewolf down?"

"Um, go after his mate," Wormtail answered.

"Bingo," Voldemort said. "You go after hisss mate. And my ssstinking friend I've got jussst the ssspell to do that."

He walked over and pulled out a statue that looked threatening and frightening.

"Do you know what thisss isss?" he asked.

Wormtail shook his head.

"It isss called a Valkyrie," Voldemort explained. "Many yearsss ago they lived to protect people."

He laughed at that.

"However, sssince they're no longer around there isss a ssspell that can be usssed to bring one to life. And I've learned the ssspell. Now it'sss time to watch and learn."

He put the statue down and started to mutter a dark incantation. The air suddenly turned bitter cold and Wormtail shivered. Then the cold grew stronger and Wormtail screamed as his limbs started to freeze. A few moments later the air grew warm and the statue was gone.

At the same moment Hermione woke up screaming.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore once again waited outside the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey tried to figure out what had happened to Hermione. Dumbledore had sensed dark magic but he didn't know where it had come from or who had cast it. When Madam Pomfrey returned she looked grave.

"She's been hit with a Valkyrie curse," she said. "It nullifies whatever she has coursing through her and makes her very deadly."

Dumbledore had heard about this spell but had never seen it.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to reverse it."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Keep me posted."

And he left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that night Severus and Remus were once again sealed in their rooms. Nymph made double sure that no one could enter and then returned to her husband. As soon as she left Harry popped out from under the invisibility cloak. He was determined to make Severus pay for what he had done to his father, damn Sirius and all those that supported him. He chanted the counterspell and then walked in.

Severus was now in his full werewolf form and he looked at Harry with distaste. He edged forward, a sharp silver knife in his hand and hate flashing right at him. Severus growled at him but Harry took no notice.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my father," he hissed.

Severus growled at him again and then launched. He was so fast that it knocked Harry off guard. He could smell the creatures stinking breath and it made him want to gag. And then Severus bit him in the shoulder and he knew no more.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vernon Dursley was busy doing what all men that had no morals did, figure out how to get dirty money were it needed to be. Serving Voldemort had made Vernon very rich and now he was willing to do anything to keep the money coming from his master. Dudley had managed to graduate early and so now he was working with him, making sure that everything ran smoothly. There was a good future for him when Voldemort won the war against his stupid nephew.

"So where are the several sacks of galleons going?"

"To the supplies for the giants," Dudley answered.

"Good, good, we'll let our Master know what is being sent where," Vernon said. "Now let's move onto other business.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Dudley and Vernon is very busy people. Next chapter: The curse is complete and April starts with a few surprises.


	78. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: Hermione's Rage

Note: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. The one that asked what the curse does and you know who you are; it turns the victim into a Valkyrie, which in Norse legend were warrior women. Some were depicted to have wings while others didn't have them but rode horses that could fly.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione shivered as the curse went through her turning her into something that she knew wasn't human. She had a feeling that Voldemort had done this to her to get her back for something that she must of done that he didn't like. Rage coursed though her and somehow she managed to smile. She would get back at him for what he had done and nothing was going to stop her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Is she going to be alright?" Remus asked Dumbledore.

He had just gotten out of transforming, which meant that he would of stayed inside until he was truly safe, but word that his wife had been hit by a curse that could of only been sent by Voldemort brought him out of his room.

"I don't know, Remus, I don't know," Dumbledore said. "This curse hasn't been used since the time of the Norse and I believe that it made the women insane."

Remus shuttered.

"Please help her," he begged. "I love her so much and I can't stand for anything bad to happen to her."

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile and then patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing happens to her."

"Thanks."

And he left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thank the gods that head is gone," Harry said to his wife.

Luna gave him a strange look and he picked up on it.

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione got hit by a curse," she reported.

Harry looked at her strangely.

"And how did you find out about that?"

"I just did," she said. "Anyway, I think that it would be nice if you went and visited her."

Harry huffed at that suggestion.

"I don't care what happens to Hermione," Harry said to her. "I care about the children that she carries but that's about it. She made her bed by not marrying Ron so let her lie in it."

Luna jumped up, rage coming off of her in waves.

"How dare you treat your friend like that," she spat. "She has done a lot for you and the least that you can do is visit her."

Harry glared at her and then turned away.

"I'm leaving," she told him.

And before he could stop her, she was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I swear that man is bullheaded," Luna told Ginny. "I tell him that Hermione got hit by this curse and he doesn't even want to visit her."

Ginny shook her head.

"He does the same thing to me," Ginny said. "In July I'm giving birth to Severus first son and Harry treats me like the Malfoy's do."

Luna pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but something has to be done to him."

Luna looked at her, interested.

"And what do you suggest, Mrs. Snape?" she asked, grinning at her.

Ginny grinned back.

"You wait and see," she said. "It is going to be good."

Luna hoped so.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Eileen walked down the streets of Hogsmead, hoping to find something that she could give her husband as a sort of thank you for all that he had done for her. He took her to her Healer, who helped her get over what had happened to her baby and her husband. She walked past The Three Broomstick, which was closed since Madam Rosmerta had commited suicide and past Zonko's, which had a busy crowd. Suddenly she stopped when she saw something that she had never seen before.

A man and a woman were walking past the crowd, some of the pointing and staring at them. Eileen watched them even closely and saw why they were pointing and talking. They were elves, the kind that seem to have vanished from the face of the world. They were very beautiful with their pale hair, fair face, and pointed ears. Suddenly one of them stopped and looked at her.

"I hope that you can help us," he told her.

"Of course," Eileen said, hoping that she could.

He smiled at her and it warmed her heart.

"Were looking for the Headmaster," he told her. "Dumbledore! I believe that he needs our help with a little problem. Do you know where he's at?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm his wife and I can take you to him."

He smiled again and then touched her. At once her pain went away and she just was left with her wonderful memories of her life with Alister.

"I've taken your pain away so that you may move on," he told her. "Now how about the Headmaster."

"Very well."

She motioned for them to follow her and suddenly she realized that April was truly starting on a strange not and maybe a hopeful one.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Sorry about not posting yesterday but I had to go to bed early so that I could go to Church.


	79. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: The Elves Of Demark

To Aljinon: The title still fits, I just felt like including others that were suffering under the law.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Dumbledore sensed them the moment they had arrived with Eileen and ran to meet them. The male shook his hand and greeted him with a smile and the female did the same thing.

"My name is Sheek and this is my wife Anya," the elf said to him. "We have come from Demark because we sensed that it is finally time that you had more supporters and since we know a great deal more magic we thought that our kind would be needed."

Dumbledore was surprised, but pleased. The more people that fought against Voldemort the better.

"I welcome your aid," Dumbledore said. "And naturally we would have a meeting, but we have a problem that has arisen and I need to take care of that first."

Sheek looked at him and nodded.

"I believe that my wife can help you in that area," Sheek told him. "She knows how to cure witches that have been attacked."

Dumbledore really did looked shock. How did he know that a witch had been attacked?

"Show me where she is," Anya ordered gently.

Dumbledore motioned for her to follow him and he led her to the hospital wing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was surprised when she saw an elf walk in. Her instincts told her to kill this creature, but she didn't want to. She let her check her over and then she motioned Dumbledore to a corner. She didn't hear what she said to him, but she knew that it was important if he looked so grave and then hopeful. He thanked her and then she left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus," Dumbledore called.

A very sick Potions Master appeared and McGonagall had to help him to a chair.

"We have a Elf Potions Master here and him and his wife has agreed to help both you and Remus out with your problem," Dumbledore said. "Along with Hermione, of course."

"Of course," Severus said weakly.

"And what about Harry's aunt?" McGonagall asked. "She's a werewolf as well."

"Anya will take care of her," Dumbledore said. "Now I want you to make them feel at home and since your not using your quarters then I think that they should have them."

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus said. "Now can I go back to bed?"

Dumbledore nodded and he left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" McGonagall asked when Severus had left. "I've heard that their cures are not exactly in the reversal department."

She watched Dumbledore study her.

"Be as it may, I need their help and they've offered to help us fight Tom," Dumbledore told her. "They will be staying."

McGonagall huffed but remained silent.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure that it's wise to treat these humans?" Anya asked her husband.

Sheek looked at her.

"And why not?" he asked, his tone serious. "I have fought along side humans for hundreds of years, these are no different."

Anya wanted to say something to challenge him, but thought better of it.

"As you wish," she said.

And she was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sheek left the castle and headed to the Forbidden forest to gather what he needed. He had heard many things about this place and he wanted to see if it had everything that he needed. As he went deeper he heard a noise and soon Rowan, a centaur appeared. He looked upset to see him.

"I thought I smelled elf," he growled.

Sheek glared at him. He had always hated centaurs.

"I go where I want to," he said firmly. "And you can't tell me any different."

Rowan gave him a sharp look.

"Your lot thinks that you have the right to go where you want to, but I tell you that you can't come into my forest."

He muttered a spell and Rowan was shot clean into the air and out of sight.

"Now I can work."

He didn't return to the castle until dusk.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I wonder what is going to happen to Severus, Remus, Petunia, and Hermione. Next chapter: Things don't go well in France and Hermione is given the antidote to her curse.


	80. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: Strange Concoction

To Moody Fire: Remus will get his revenge.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort wasn't in a good mood when he heard from his spy that two elves had arrived at Hogwarts. He hated elves as they only cared about good and never wanted to be around evil. He knew that he had to find a way to stop them from coming and aiding Dumbledore and the stupid Order of the Phoenix.

"Do you think they'll be able to reverse your spell, master," Wormtail asked him.

He gave him a sharp look, but didn't answer. This told him that he was worried about what would happen soon and if they could truly lift the spell that Voldemort had striked Hermione with.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I believe we have a spy here," Sheek said to the Headmaster when he returned with what he needed.

Dumbledore looked at him.

"And why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because I can feel it," Sheek answered. "It is everywhere and it's as cold as death."

Dumbledore suddenly felt chilled, like his way of putting things could reach him.

"Do you think this spy will attack Hermione?"

Sheek looked gravely at him.

"Yes, I do," he said. "And that's why I'm asking your help in protecting her children."

He looked interested in this.

"And what kind of protection will you offer?"

"I can grant her children the power to do magic without the use of a wand," Sheek explained. "Of course the price is a even longer life then a typical human would have and I'm afraid that the other two will not be normal."

"What do you mean, the other two?"

Sheek sighed. He hated proving that human Healers were wrong.

"Hermione isn't carrying two twin boys, wizards in their own right, but two girls as well," Sheek explained. "The Healer had it wrong when she told her that little bit of information. Also these two girls will be changed. The cure will rob them of their witch magic and lend them wizard magic instead."

Dumbledore looked a little terrified at that.

"But that's impossible!" he said.

Sheek huffed at him. Even for the greatest wizard of the age, he was still confined to what he had been taught.

"Tell me, Dumbledore, what is the difference between a witch and wizard?" he asked.

Dumbledore thought about this.

"Wizard are boys that have magic and witches are girls that have magic," Dumbledore explained. "There has always been witches and wizards and they've always been boys and girls."

Sheek rolled his eyes.

"There is no difference between witches and wizards," he said. "If I say that her daughter will be wizard then they shall be wizards. However, I shall mark them different from others and others shall know that they're different. All four children and those that come after them shall all be wizards, despite gender, and they shall have violet eyes. All children that are born after Hermione, from the Muggleborn child to the Pureblood child, shall have normal eyes when their born, but shall have violet eyes when they are introduced to magic for the first time. This shall mark them different from others and this shall continue until the end of time."

Dumbledore felt as though everything was changing at this point.

"However, there shall still be witches, since witches are needed," he went on. "There will be a selected few girls that shall retain their witch magic and not even have violet eyes. There shall be the balance."

He finished and looked at him, expecting him to answer, but Dumbledore had no answer to what he had just said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I want you to hunt that half-giant Headmistress and kill her," said Vincent Crabbe.

Several Deatheaters nodded and headed for Madam Maxime's school. The Headmistress saw them at once and knew that her school was under attack. She quickly flooed Hogwarts and disappeared. Naturally when Crabbe found out that she wasn't in the castle and saw proof that she had escaped, he ordered her school burned. And the side of the mountain glowed bright red as the school burned to the ground.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Anya entered the hospital wing, carrying the potion that had taken Sheek three days to brew. Hermione was fast asleep, thanks to a small spell that she had uttered before she had entered. She slowly opened her mouth and forced her to drink the potion. Hermione's eyes turned violet, showing the first sign of her being a wizard and the change the Sheek talked about. She left, noting that curing the others was the most important thing right now.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I read this wonderful book called Magiky by Angie something and it said that all wizards had green eyes after they were exposed to their powers. I thought wizards having violet eyes, despite gender were something that I had never written into a story. Next chapter: Dumbledore tells the staff of what happened to Madam Maxime's school and Hermione and everyone finds out the truth about what will happen to their children and the kind of future they'll have.


	81. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: A Violet Future

Dumbledore called for a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to tell them what had happened. Everyone attended including Hermione and Ginny. Dumbledore saw the violet eyes that Hermione had and didn't dare ask her how she had gotten them. Her along with everyone in the school would soon find out the truth about their children and their line.

"Madam Maxime's school as been attacked!" he told them.

The Order gasped.

"Is she alright?" Remus asked him.

Dumbledore nodded.

"She has been taken into hiding until we can find a place to put her."

"And what about her students?"

"They're fine," Dumbledore reported.

Everyone was happy about that.

Later that afternoon everyone at Hogwarts was gathered and Dumbledore knew that it was time to tell them what was going to happen to their children.

"Now I want everyone to listen and please not interrupt me," Dumbledore told them. "I have been informed that due to Voldemort attacking our world that the Gods have decided that a change is in order. From the moment that Mrs. Lupin gives birth all children, except for a handful, shall be wizards, despite gender. Therefore I'm going to ask the Minister of Magic if he will allow those that have the powers to be trained and to aid not only our world but also the Muggle world. These children shall be born with violet eyes and Hermione over there has the first sign. Thank you."

And after that moment, people did start talking and Dumbledore knew that this wasn't going to be easy on anyone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that Dumbledore is even going to suggest that our daughter is going to be a wizard," Harry said in outrage.

"Well it has to be true," Luna, said. "I mean, look at Hermione's eyes."

Harry said nothing to that. He hated it when Luna mentioned Hermione.

"Look, I need to go," Luna said. "Ginny is helping me out with something and I don't want to be late."

Harry gave her a hard look.

"And when are you even more friendly with Snape?" he asked her.

Luna chose not to reply, just leave.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what do you think about what Dumbledore said?" Severus asked Remus.

Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really have a point-of-view," Remus said. "If this elf wants to ruin everyone's lives then I'm not going to stop him."

Severus gave Remus a hard look.

"Well personally I'm not happy with it myself, but if that's what is going to happen, then I'm not going to say anything against it. Anyhow, things have to look better now."

"I hope that you're right."

The Ministry wasn't happy about the changes that would take place in the Wizarding world and they made sure that Dumbledore knew about how they felt. Several just couldn't imagine their children different from them and several threatened to kill their children if they showed the difference.

"But this is murder," said one witch. "We can't just murder our own flesh and blood and expect to get away with it."

However, Dumbledore had a feeling that several were already plotting to get away with it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This is why I hate humans," Anya said to Sheek.

Sheek chose to remain silent and allow Anya to rant and rave on.

"You tell them what's going to happen and they treat it like it's the end of their world."

"Because it is," he pointed out. "While some will understand that this is how life moves on, others will plot the downfall of their own children."

Anya put some potatoes in her mouth giving her a chance not to say anything.

"I think that they need someone to show them the way, someone that will aid them when they need it the most."

Anya swallowed and looked at him intently.

"And what do you think we should get for this all-important job?"

Sheek smiled at her.

"Why Hermione Lupin of course," he said. "An ExtraOrdinary Wizard, the first of her kind and someone that the new wizards can draw strength from."

Anya laughed.

"And why do you think they'll listen to her?"

Sheek smiled at her.

"They'll have no choice," he said. "And trust me, they'll do exactly as I tell you they will."

"And how do you figure that out?"

"Because I know humans."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: The title ExtraOrdinary Wizard was another word that I got from the book Magiky.


	82. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: The Hope Crystal

Note: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed; you're the best.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione didn't know what to do now. True, she liked the idea that she no longer needed a wand to do magic, but people were looking at her as though she was some kind of freak. Several Professors even ran from her when she walked past them, mostly witches. At first she didn't understand why they were running from her, but then she visited the Headmaster's office and he told her, warned her, that people might treat her different then they had before. Hermione even sensed that Dumbledore was treating her differently.

"Am I a freak to you?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny looked at her, her eyes the same brown that they had always been.

"No, why?"

"Because most everyone is," Hermione said.

Ginny was just about to speak when Hermione jumped up and grabbed her journal that she always kept with her. Ginny watched as she wrote something down and then closed it.

"And what was that all about?" she asked.

"A spell popped into my mind and I had to write it down," Hermione explained.

Ginny didn't say anything to what Hermione said, just sighed.

The same thing was happening to all the wizards, even Voldemort had a spell that just popped into his mind. Of course it was dark in nature and was probably as stupid as wanting to kill the next-door woman's cow. The only person that truly knew what this meant was Sheek and he wasn't talking about it, just letting it happen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think this is just strange?" Ginny asked her husband.

Severus looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"I'm talking about Hermione and the spell that just popped into her mind," Ginny explained. "She just got up and wrote a spell down, no studying or anything."

Severus took a deep breath before speaking.

"Normally I would say that it was just her know-it-all mind, but this is different. Remus's wife would never just make up a spell without doing serious work. I think that you should just let it go or you'll end up like everyone else, thinking that she's strange or different."

Ginny nodded and then asked, "Do you think that our son will be like that?"

"Yes, I do," he answered. "And that might not be a bad thing."

Ginny turned away and looked out the window.

"You might be right," she said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, for Remus, he had finally managed to sell the house that ate the dog down the road. It was hard not to include the fact that it had happened, but he figured that telling the truth was better then lying and then they find him and do something horrible to him. The money that his wife still made from the broomstick's insured that he could find another place to live and this time it would be in the wizarding village of Tom-tom. He had no idea who had named it that, but he wasn't going to start asking around.

As for other forms of good news, that came a day after Remus sold the house. Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent. Everyone looked at him, hoping that Voldemort hadn't attacked another village or something.

"My wife, Eileen, is expecting," he told them. "I want all of you to show your support through her time and to forget that her son is a wizard that you all don't like. Thank you."

And he sat down.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that the witch was allowed to get pregnant," a Ravenclaw said.

"Well I think it's nice," said Ginny, who was standing not to far from him.

He turned and glared at her.

"And I didn't ask your opinion, Snape," he snarled.

Ginny crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Five points from Ravenclaw," Ginny said, fingering something that looked like a Prefect badge, but wasn't.

He went white.

"Do you want me to give you detention with my husband?"

He went even whiter.

"Good," she said. "Now leave and don't you dare open your mouth."

He ran.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It felt good to take points from Ravenclaw," Ginny told Hermione. "Now I know why my husband likes it so much."

Hermione giggled.

"So what are you going to do about that spell that you wrote?"

"I was thinking about casting it," Hermione said. "And see what happens."

Ginny looked at her.

"I hope it doesn't do something that I'm going to regret."

"I hope not either," Hermione said, though the idea was still exciting.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I wonder what's going to happen. Next chapter: Hermione casts the spell, which brings Mrs. Weasley goes to the Ministry and Sheek comes to Hermione and asked for a request.


	83. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: Strange Things At The Burrow

Note: Here's another shout out.

To Hotkat144: I agree that it's strange that she can just invent a spell, but that is one of the things that make up the new Hermione.

To Moody's Fire: Wait until you see what the spell does, it's going to be a laugh riot.

To werewitch: Sorry about making you believe that she spends more time with Snape then Remus, but don't worry the next chapter that I post, which will be tomorrow will have a lot of Hermione and Remus fun.

To everyone else, thanks for responding.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione waited until Ginny had left before trying the spell that she had wrote in the diary. She looked at it intently and then spoke:

Pests De Peste Go From The Place That Peste's Are Hated The Most 

There was a flash of silver light and then nothing.

"I wonder what's going to happen," Hermione muttered.

She closed the book and then left. Over at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley saw the flash of silver light and screamed from the house.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Percy wasn't in the mood to see his mother, but there she was. She had filed a complaint that Death Eaters were using some strange spell around her house. Personally, he thought, she needed a good spell around that house.

"Mum, I don't think that someone is attacking your house," he told her.

"But I saw the spell myself," she insisted.

He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Are you dead?"

"No."

"Then leave me alone," he snapped. "I've got other important things to do and they don't include you."

Mrs. Weasley stormed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was busy doing her Charms work when Sheek appeared. He just popped out of nowhere, which made Hermione jump out of her seat. She still wasn't use to elves being around.

"Sorry about that," he said. "But I was hoping to have a word with you, if you don't mind."

Hermione put her quill down and looked at him.

"Okay, I'm all ears," she said.

He smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said, setting down. "Now I was hoping that you will agree with this since a new age of magic is starting and I know that you'll be perfect for that age."

Hermione looked at him intently.

"There is a position that I'm hoping that you'll take and it will have a lot of respect for not only you, but your husband."

"I'm listening," Hermione said.

"Well I was hoping that you would be the Wizarding world's first ExtraOrdinary wizard. Someone that future wizards will look up to."

"A political position."

He nodded, and then added, "More then that, Mrs. Lupin, a lot more then that. This position will enable you to aid wizards and hopefully keep horrible things that will most likely happen to those that are to be born wizards. I fear that this will happen unless there is someone that will speak out."

Hermione gave this some thought.

"And why do you fear this?" she asked.

Sheek took a deep breath.

"Because I fear that your friend, Harry Potter, is going to kill his daughter if she is born a wizard."

"And will she?"

He nodded and this made Hermione's blood run cold.

"Does Luna know about this?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "But I think that we need to come up with a plan if that should happen."

"I thought that you said that you knew."

"I do, but things can change from now to then."

Hermione knew that he had a point.

"So will you accept it?" he asked.

"Yes, I will," she said.

And they shook on it, causing her uniform to change from the solid black to a deep rich blue. A diamond and gold necklace appeared around her neck and a robe of magic and protection spun around her.

Hermione was an ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Mrs. Weasley comes to Hogwarts


	84. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: Another Weasley Visit

The news that Hermione was now the ExtraOrdinary wizard didn't sit well with a lot of the students, especially the Slytherin's. However, Professor McGonagall was one of the few that welcomed her. Sheek had a huge feast ordered and Hermione sat next to her husband instead of with the Gryffindors. Harry noticed this and gave her a dark look.

"So what are you going to do now?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Well I was thinking about letting Professor Lupin take over the broomstick business and I start trying to help out my fellow wizards," Hermione said.

She didn't notice the hurt look when Hermione had called her husband not only by his title but his last name. Dumbledore noticed and he hoped that Hermione got her memory back before she ruined her marriage.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Mrs. Weasley visited Hogwarts and this time it wasn't to see Ginny. She was through with the whole Snape business and didn't want anything more to do with both her ex-daughter and her stupid husband. She was here to see the Headmaster and to find out what in the world she should do about the small attack that had happened at her home.

"Can I help you?" said Sheek.

Mrs. Weasley almost screamed when he appeared, but she recovered.

"I need to talk to the Headmaster," she said.

He grinned at her.

"And why?"

"I don't need to answer to you," she hissed. "Just give me the password, if it has changed, and let me speak to him."

Sheek crossed his arms and looked at her.

"The Headmaster is busy with his new wife," he told her. "Your going to have to talk to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard about this matter."

Mrs. Weasley had no idea what he was talking about, but if this person could help her, then that was fine with her.

"Then bring me to this wizard."

Sheek nodded and had her follow him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione had a feeling that she was going to have a bad morning and she was right. Mrs. Weasley walked in and gave her a stare that could melt butter. Sheek was behind her.

"What's going on Sheek?" Hermione asked.

"Mrs. Weasley is here to see you," he informed her.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Sheek and then to Hermione.

"T-This girl can't be a wizard," Mrs. Weasley protested.

Hermione hissed at her and she drew back.

"And what's wrong with me?" Hermione asked.

"You're that Filthy Werewolf's wife," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione felt a hot boil of rage go through her. How dare she call her that?

"Sheek have her removed from this castle," Hermione said coolly, despite her anger. "And I don't want to see her around her again."

"Yes mame," he said.

And he pushed her out.

It took five minutes for Hermione to calm down. She calmed down just in-time to hear something hit her window. She looked through it and saw a strange sight. The sky was raining gnomes and that's when Hermione finally figured out what the spell was for. It was for the laugh of seeing raining gnomes.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Sorry about taking so long to post, but I've got all these things to do and I just didn't have time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	85. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: Hermione Remembers

The raining gnomes were the front page of the Daily Prophet for the next several days. Hermione thought she would die of embarrassment when she told Dumbledore that she had gotten the spell almost by accident. He thought it was funny that now the Weasley problem had finally been taken care of in the most unusual way.

"I swear I thought I was going to die," she told Remus that afternoon.

He chuckled and this made her feel worse.

"Okay, laugh at me," she said, throwing her hands up. "Everyone else does."

He grinned.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was funny that it happened."

Hermione gave him a sharp look.

"Oh, before you leave me…again, I got news from Severus."

Hermione looked at him.

"He has found a potion that will restore your memory," he told her.

Hermione at once was excited. She had only been able to remember a few things. It would be nice to have all her memories back.

"When does he want to see me?" Hermione asked.

"As soon as possible," he answered. "You're to visit his office and he'll give you the potion."

Hermione thanked him and then left.

When she arrived at Snape's office he welcomed her in and told her a little about the potion that she had to drink to get her memories back. Hermione was a little worried about spending more time in the hospital wing. Personally she had seen enough of that place to last her a lifetime, but Severus told her that she needed to recover from the potion and then she could return to her normal life.

"I would advise that you take it in the hospital wing," he advised. "That way you can sleep it off at once."

"Thanks, I think I will."

He gave her the potion, she thanked him, and then she left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that I've been banned from Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley complained to her husband.

Her husband looked at her with interest.

"And what was her reason?" he asked.

"I insulted her, that's all."

He sighed and shook his head.

"And you know what's bad, I use to respect her, but now I don't," she went on. "She could have married Ron but she didn't. And now her stinking friends killed him and I'm left with nothing."

"And what do you plan on doing about it?"

She grinned at him.

"Oh don't worry, dear, I've got a plan."

"I hope so."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Hermione arrived at the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey at once got her ready for her stay in her wing once more. She drank the potion and at once she was knocked out. As she slept images came to her and slowly her empty places in her mind started to fill up with memories. This process alone made her almost shake physically and Madam Pomfrey watched over her, making sure that she was alright.

_One Week Later…_

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She knew that she had been given a potion to restore her memory and now that she had it all, her rage returned. Umbridge was going to pay for what she did to her and nothing would stop her from getting that revenge that she wanted. However, first, she had a husband to visit. She had been away from him for too long and she wanted to be around him again. She quickly left before Madam Pomfrey woke up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus was busy looking over the essays that his first-year students had turned in. It sometimes got on his nerves about how much they missed the point at a lot of the lessons that he had taught them. He stopped looking them over and put them away. He then looked out his window and wondered if his wife was alright. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," he called.

The door opened to reveal his wife.

"Hermione," he said, getting up to see if she was alright.

She gave him a sweet smile and then kissed him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Well Hermione has her memory back. Next chapter: Sirius visits the witch that he's suppose to marry, finally, and Sheek gives Severus the potion.


	86. Chapter 81

Chapter 81: A Cure For Severus

The next morning Sirius left the castle and headed for Hogsmead. Remus watched him leave and wished him silent luck. He hoped that this Mary Whiteheart could handle his friend.

"Do you think she's ready for him?" Hermione asked her husband.

"I hope so," Remus said. "Naturally I don't think anyone is ready for Sirius Black."

Hermione laughed and then wrapped her arms around her husband. It was good to have her memory back. She kissed him hungry and he responded.

"Get a room, Lupin," said the cold voice of Severus Snape.

They broke apart to see the Potions Master standing there.

"And what's your problem?" Remus asked.

"Oh nothing much," Severus said. "I just don't want to give the children nightmares for the next several years."

He pointed to some first years that were coming out of the hall.

"Come on, dear," Hermione said.

And she pulled Remus away.

"Next time, we'll get him back," Hermione said.

"And how?"

She grinned at him.

"I've got my way."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry snapped, as he watched Severus leave and head to Hagrid's hut.

"Let it go, Harry," Luna said.

He looked at her and gave her a cold look.

"And who asked your opinion," he snarled.

She looked at him strangely.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" she asked. "Because your getting even more worse then last time."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

And he stormed off.

"He's not alright?" Sheek said to her.

She turned to see the elf standing there, the pre-spring air making his hair blow in all directions.

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed and then walked up to her.

"I think that we need to go somewhere."

He led her to a small classroom and closing the door, he turned and faced her. He hoped that he didn't scare her by what he believed was going on with Harry, but with humans anything would scare them.

"Mrs. Potter do you notice anything strange about how your husband is acting?" he asked her.

"Um, not really, except the jealously."

"And what he like that before?"

Luna bit her lip.

"Well, he wasn't happy about Hermione's marriage to the Professor if that's what you're talking about."

"And what about the children?"

"Well, we told her that he would support her," Luna said. "Sir, what is this all about?"

Sheek let out a sigh.

"I don't think that your Harry is Harry," Sheek told her. "I think that he's possessed by something."

She stared at him.

"What."

He nodded.

"But how?" she asked him. "And what's possesses him?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," he vowed. "Now, Mrs. Potter, you can't tell anyone about what I think. If were going to figure this out, we need to make sure that your husband doesn't know about this."

Luna felt a little scared.

"Are you up to it?"

Luna nodded.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sirius arrived at the Three Broomstick on-time. When he arrived the place was full with people that just came here out of respect for the former owner and wanted to keep her place open. He settled in a seat and waited.

"Excuse me," said a pretty voice.

He turned to see a tall witch with long brown hair and eyes. She was thin, a little like Severus in that area, but she was warm.

"Yes."

"I'm Mary Whiteheart," the witch told him. "You must be Sirius Black."

"That I am," Sirius answered.

"Can I sit down?"

He nodded and she took her seat.

"I'm sorry about taking so long to respond," she said. "But with one thing after another it was hard to get out of the office."

"And where do you work at?"

"The Department For The Control And Regulation of Magical Creatures, Spirit Division," she answered.

"Know Moaning Myrtle," he joked.

She smiled at him, but shook her head. This was turning out to be very interesting.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sorry about being late," Sheek told Severus, after he had left Luna thinking.

"Normally I would be upset, but I'm not," Severus said.

He nodded and then told him about the potion.

"So I won't be a werewolf anymore."

"That's right," Sheek answered.

He pulled out a crystal vial and handed it to him.

"Now drink," he ordered.

Severus drank and now all Sheek had to do was wait.


	87. Chapter 82

Chapter 82: A Shadow

Note: Sorry about taking so long, but my internet got shut off so you'll only be getting updates four days a week instead of what I usually do. Sorry again.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The rest of April passed quickly and May started. Hermione was getting more frantic then before because soon she would be having her children. Ginny was also a little nervous about May, but had better control of her emotions.

"Did we get enough nappies?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Your mum is sending a box tomorrow morning adding to the seven thousand that we already have," Remus told her.

"Clothes?"

"Plenty," Remus answered.

"Bottles," Hermione asked.

"Plenty," Remus repeated. "And toys, blankets, baby soap, socks, bibs, one hundred and eight stuff baby animals, and your daughters wedding dress."

She glared at him and Remus smirked.

"Honey, everything will be alright?" he told her, trying to turn her back into the calm Hermione that he had once taught. "Hermione, you need to calm down or we'll have these babies today."

"Calm, I'm way beyond not calm," Hermione said. "How can I be calm when I look as big as the Titanic? The only thing that's missing is the iceberg."

"Well first of all I have no idea what the Titanic was and you look like the Goddess herself."

Hermione slowly sat down, which took a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but I'm just so worried," Hermione said. "I have no idea how to be a mother and if Sheek is right, I'm having four of them."

Remus put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do just fine," he vowed. "Of course, I'm the one that's nervous."

Hermione looked at him.

"How can you be nervous?"

"Because my beautiful wife is giving birth to my children," he told her. "And she's going to be in pain and I can't cast a spell to make it go away."

Hermione gave him the same expression that she had used years ago.

"Thanks for your kind words," Hermione said. "I love you."

Remus stared at her and then smiled.

"I love you too," he said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where are those stupid notes," Harry yelled.

Luna walked in and saw that he had destroyed half the living room.

"There in your trunk," Luna said.

He pushed her out of the way and went into their bedroom. She didn't notice the shadow that fell past him.

When he had left Luna was left with a cold feeling, like when you pass through a ghost. She shivered and then went to see the Headmaster. She hoped that he was available and could have a word with her. To her luck, when she arrived, he was.

"Now, what's wrong, Mrs. Potter?" he asked.

"Something is wrong with Harry," Luna said. "I don't know what, but there is something wrong with him."

She knew that she was breaking her word with Sheek, but she had to tell him everything.

"Did he harm you?"

Luna shook her head, and then said, "I felt this presence, like a ghost. I don't know what it was, but I didn't like it."

"Did you see anything?"

Luna shook her head and then said, "Just the presence."

Eileen turned to her husband.

"We have to watch him," she said.

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "If he's going to become violent, then I would like to know if he's being controlled or this is of his own free will."

Luna became scared.

"I'm going to talk to Hermione about this and see if she can come up with a spell that can help us."

"Do you think she'll help?"

"I know she will."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you're saying that something is very wrong with Harry," Hermione said the next morning when Dumbledore visited her.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I think that this might have some kind of link to something else," Dumbledore said. "He wasn't like this before Ron and his father died. I think that it happened after."

Hermione gave this some thought.

"I'll see if I can find out anything," Hermione said. "I'm also going to have a talk with Sheek and Anya. I think that they might be able to help."

"Let's hope so."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Wonder what's wrong with Harry. Next chapter: Severus figures out what to call his son, Voldemort gets picked on by Wormtail, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, and Hermione tries to figure out what's wrong with Harry.


	88. Chapter 83

Chapter 83: Finding Things Out

Hermione spent the next couple of days trying to figure out what was wrong with Harry and forming a plan to protect Luna if her daughter was born with wizard powers and not witches. Remus helped out as well and it turned out to be a very enjoyable time. On Saturday, after she visited Madam Pomfrey, she asked Sheek to come to her office. The young elf arrived with Anya behind him.

"Please sit down," Hermione said.

They both sat.

"Sheek, what is wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked.

Anya looked at her and then at Sheek.

"Well?"

"Sheek, what's going on here?" Anya asked him.

He sighed and then spoke.

"I believe that Harry is being infected by an entity known as the Shadow," he explained. "It is a strong power that infects a pure heart and makes the person do things that they would never do."

"And is this Shadow a person that died or a spell?"

"A person that died," Sheek answered. "And from what I sense, a very horrible and evil person."

Hermione felt her breath catch and her heart quicken.

"Is there anyway to stop this?"

"I don't know," Sheek answered. "I've never encountered something like this, but I will tell you the moment I know for sure.'

"Please do," Hermione said. "And next time don't leave me in the dark."

"I promise," Sheek said.

And he left. When he was gone Anya turned to her.

"I vow to protect everyone from this thing," she said. "You have my word as an elf."

Hermione smiled at her.

"Thanks."

And Anya left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, we need to figure out a name," Ginny said when he returned from Muggle London.

Severus knew this was coming and had decided beforehand what he would name his son.

"I think that we should call him Leon," Severus suggested.

Ginny looked at him.

"Leon."

Severus nodded.

"Alright, we'll name his Leon."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bellatrix, who now had recovered from her second time in Azkaban, had run into a small problem and it all centered on Narcissa and her cravings. She had left throwing up and now needed some of the most disgusting food that she had ever heard of.

"Enter," Voldemort snapped.

Bellatrix entered and saw that he was in the company of Vincent and waited until they were finished. However, Voldemort wanted to know why she was here and motioned her forward.

"What do you need?"

"I need someone to go into Muggle London and get smoked turkey," Bellatrix said.

Voldemort stared at her and then Wormtail spoke.

"She won't eat anything that I give her," Wormtail said, thinking about the day after she had finished her unstable stomach period, which is what he called it.

"And this affects me how?" Voldemort asked.

"She says that if I get it for her she'll leave me alone," she said. "And I haven't slept in weeks."

Voldemort had a sudden urge to kill her.

"I don't have time for this," Voldemort snapped. "Leave."

Bellatrix left at once.

"Let him put up with her," Bellatrix said, as she turned the corner.

"VOLDEMORT!" Narcissa screamed.

Vincent grinned as she banged on the door. He would have to tell Marcus about this.

"WHAT! ENTER!"

Narcissa entered his chambers and would have bowed if she could. She could tell that he was annoyed with her, but she didn't care.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Smoked Turkey," Narcissa answered. "Please."

"I thought you didn't eat meat," Vincent said.

"I don't, but this baby wants meat," Narcissa snarled. "It wants smoked turkey and it wants it now."

Voldemort muttered a small curse under his breath.

"Fine, get Bellatrix to get it for you," he said, hoping this got her away from him. "Vincent, tell Bellatrix that she needs to go out into Muggle London."

"Yes sir."

And he was gone.

"Thanks, Master," Narcissa said.

And she left, leaving Voldemort with a room of silence.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Now don't you think that's funny. Next chapter: Vincent sends Marcus a letter and Marcus discovers something horrible about the Shadow.


	89. Chapter 84

Chapter 84: A Letter And A Discovery

Marcus received word from Vincent Thyme the next morning after he had failed to work up the nerve to ask Amelia Moon out on a date. He hated the idea that Vincent thought that he was his friend, but decided to find out what he wanted.

Dear Marcus,

I hope that whatever your doing goes well and works for the betterment of our Master. The reason why I'm writing to you is that our Master is getting annoyed at Narcissa. You should have been there because you would have found the whole thing funny.

Sincerely,

Vincent Thyme

Marcus grinned at the vision of Narcissa picking on Voldemort. He put the letter away and then went to see the Headmaster. He knew that he would get a laugh over this.

"So what do you think?" Marcus asked after the Headmaster saw the letter.

Dumbledore grinned.

"I think that Voldemort got the shock of his life?" Dumbledore concluded.

Marcus looked at him.

"And what's that?"

"Being a father-to-be is hell," he stated.

They both laughed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Marcus," Hermione called when she saw him leaving the Headmaster's office.

She saw him turn to face her.

"Yes, your grace," he said, bowing before her.

"I need you to find out more about this thing called the Shadow," Hermione said. "I'm not up to it at the moment and I could really use the help."

"As you wish."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

And she slowly left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are we looking for now?" Severus asked, after Marcus asked him to help him with what Hermione had requested.

"Hermione wants us to look up information on the Shadow," he explained. "It seems that something is wrong with someone."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Hermione thinks that something is wrong with everyone," he exclaimed. "However, I'll help."

"Thanks."

Both men spent time looking in the library for anything that might be able to help them. When Sheek caught them at work, he joined them as well. However by the time they were finished they were lost. There was no information on the Shadow and none of them had any idea what person was attached to Harry.

"Why don't we check the Potter residence," Marcus suggested.

"Fine," Severus snapped.

They walked up the long corridors to the Potter residence, knowing that both Potters were in class. Severus said the password and all three of them entered. The living room was filled with nothing that indicated that anything was wrong and even with Severus using his senses, he could find nothing.

"Let's see what's in the bedroom," Marcus suggested.

Severus opened the door and they all walked in. The room was as normal as one could ask for from someone like Harry. They looked through everything and then Marcus pulled out something out. He opened it and felt his blood run cold. He walked over and tapped Severus on the shoulder.

"Severus, I think you need to look at this."

He handed the book to him and he looked it over.

"Oh gods this can't be," he said.

Sheek looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I think we discovered who the Shadow is," he told them.

He turned the book over so that Sheek could see it.

"It's James," he went on. "He's the one that's possessing Harry."

And then everyone fell into stun silence.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Now that's something. Next chapter: Hermione tries to work a spell to release Harry from the Shadow and Dumbledore gets some strange news.


	90. Chapter 85

Chapter 85: Working A Spell

"So James is still around," Dumbledore said when Severus, Sheek, and Marcus told him what they had found.

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus said. "We believe this happened after James was killed. He must have worked a spell before his death and when it activated, it went into Harry's body. The boy already had hate for me for what I did."

"For what we did," Marcus clarified.

"What can we do to get rid of this thing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I need to find a spell that Hermione can work and hopefully that will get rid of James once and for all."

Dumbledore sighed. His life had turned into a living nightmare.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "But make sure that Harry doesn't know that you're doing this."

"As you wish," Severus said.

And all three of them left.

Hermione was informed about what the three had found when Severus had joined her for lunch the next morning. She told him that she would start on it right away and that she wouldn't stop until she was able to cast it perfectly.

"Are you sure it won't affect the babies?" he asked.

"I hope not," Hermione said.

After lunch she joined Sheek who had found the spell in one of his ancient books that he kept in the room that Dumbledore had given him. He explained that this was a powerful spell and that she might have problems with it.

"I doubt it," Hermione said. "I brewed the Polyjuice Potion in my second year. This will be no problem."

"I hope not."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"And this will bring our Harry back," Remus said when Hermione told him about the spell and who was controlling Harry.

"Yes," Hermione said. "However, he warned me that it was a powerful spell and that I might have problems with it."

He looked at her.

"And will you?"

"No," Hermione answered at once.

Remus had a bad feeling that if she didn't have problems with it, that there would be an undermining problem. He said a silent prayer that it wouldn't hurt his children.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm glad that you could come," said the Healer.

Dumbledore had gotten a message from St. Mungo and had arrived as fast as he could. He sat down and waited.

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, um, how should I put this," the Healer said. "Your wife isn't expecting one child, as I thought, but she's expecting many. I had her in last month and I noticed this, but I wanted to talk to my husband who works with mothers that are having multiple babies. He confirmed that this is true."

Dumbledore looked lost and confused.

"Headmaster, your having the maximum that a mother can have, six," she told him.

Dumbledore passed out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how is Hermione doing with the spell?" Severus asked.

"Well," Remus answered, sighing and looking worried.

Severus picked up on that.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Hermione," Remus said. "Ever since she got this position she has been doing all this work. Now she has to work a powerful spell that might harm her and the babies."

Severus became thoughtful.

"I understand, but we have to trust her that she can do this."

Remus looked at him.

"Do you think that she can?"

"I know she can," Severus said. "And I'll be there to make sure that nothing happens to her."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Severus answered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Poor Dumbledore, six babies. Next chapter: Hermione works the spell and suffers a horrible side-effect and Harry returns.


	91. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: Trouble

To: Princess Star Neko: I thought the idea was funny and that's why I wrote it.

To: Jess5674: No, Hermione isn't going to lose the babies, if that's who you were talking about.

To Hotkat144: Nothing is going to happen to them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Dumbledore returned from St. Mungo is was very late. He had no idea how long he had been out and when he woke up the memory of what caused him to pass-out returned. He had no idea that he could be a father of six babies, but there was the proof. He hoped that Eileen was much better at handling this bit of news. To his shock she turned out to handle it a lot better, but Severus didn't. He passed out as well and this time, no one woke him up. Eileen said that it would be better if he just slept through it.

Two weeks later Hermione announced that she was ready to do the spell. Severus had told her that he would stand by her and make sure that nothing happened.

"Thanks," she told him.

"It's nothing and I mean it's nothing," Severus said coldly. "I'm doing this because I sort of think of Remus as a friend and I don't want him to be heartbroken."

"Naturally," Hermione said.

She walked up to the roof and taking out the parchment she read over the spell. She then took out her wand and said the words:

"Darke Magike I commande thee to leave this vessel, to leave the soul that you have possessed. Leave now and never return."

A yet of green-black light came out of the end of her wand and traveled down the side and into Harry's room. He screamed in pain and then the Shadow appeared. It laughed at her and Hermione became fearful.

"You shall never defeat me," it said.

"James Potter your evil is over," she yelled.

It laughed at her again and then lunged at her.

"Shield," Severus screamed.

A jet of light came out of the end of his wand and surrounded Hermione. The Shadow attacked and Hermione fell forward, right on her stomach. She yelled in pain and then the Shadow disappeared.

"Hermione," Severus yelled.

He turned her over and then he smelled it. The smell of water, and not just any kind of water. The water of a witch that is about to give birth.

"It hurts," Hermione moaned.

"Let's get you out of here," Severus said.

He lifted her up and took her to the hospital wing.

"POPPY!" Severus yelled as he entered the wing.

The Matron appeared at once.

"Oh god," she exclaimed, seeing her. "Put her on this bed and get the Headmaster and Remus at once."

He nodded and then hurried out.

Ten minutes later both men arrived and Severus was able to tell them what happened. Remus pushed Severus aside and walked in. A minute later he was pushed out.

"I need to focus," she said.

And she slammed the door.

"I'll kill Harry," Remus snarled.

Dumbledore held him back.

"Don't," he warned. "I'll have Sheek check on him. He can handle him if the Shadow isn't really gone."

Remus wanted to protest, but he knew better.

"Anyway, your wife is about to have your children, I think you need to be here."

"Yes, sir."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry moaned in the bed and then slowly opened his eyes. Everything was way too bright and getting up slowly he put his glasses on. Sheek suddenly came into focus and this startled Harry too much.

"Pressum," he yelled.

Harry was frozen solid, he couldn't move. He then felt him enter his mind and then pulled back. He waved his hand and Harry returned to normal.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Just making sure that the Shadow is gone," he said.

Harry looked confused.

"Your father possessed you and made you do horrible things, which almost got your friend killed."

Harry stared at him and then all the things that he had been forced to do returned in full force. He shuttered at the memory and then looked down at his blanket.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked.

"She's in labor," Sheek said.

Harry bolted and ran from the room before Sheek could stop him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Sheek's words come true and life gets more complicated for everyone.


	92. Chapter 87

Chapter 87: Moving Forward

Remus wasn't looking forward to when Harry raced up to be with his friend. He felt the urge to hurt him, but thought better of it. He needed to focus on Hermione and making sure that she survived.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"She's in labor," Dumbledore said. "She's been in there for at least an hour."

"Which means you can leave," Remus snapped.

"No, I'm staying here," he said.

And he sat down.

The hours passed, but it seemed like days. Remus got very little sleep because he was so worried about his wife and even Dumbledore found it hard to sleep as well. Finally Madam Pomfrey appeared and she looked worse for the wear.

"So what's going on?" Remus asked.

She sighed and then smiled.

"Two boys and two girls," Madam Pomfrey announced. "And Hermione is sleeping. She'll wake up in the morning so I think that all of you need to get to bed as well."

"But-."

"No butts," Madam said, cutting Remus off. "Bed, all of you."

All four men left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione woke up and looked around the bright sunshine that came into the room. She tried to get up, but she found that someone had put a spell on her so that she couldn't move. She felt sore and tired, but not the kind of tired that came with not sleeping enough. Suddenly the Matron arrived, looking just as tired as Hermione felt.

"Mrs. Lupin, I'm glad to see that you're awake," she said, yawning.

"Am I alright?" she asked, not sure what had happened.

"Fine," Madam Pomfrey said. "You had four little babies. Two boys and two girls."

Hermione gasped the sudden memory of what Sheek had told her returning.

"When can I leave?"

"This afternoon," she answered. "Now, the Ministry is coming to check their magic and then they'll be free to go with you."

"Thanks."

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and waving it, she was released.

The Ministry official arrived at one that afternoon and congratulated Hermione and Remus on their new family. He then explained that all he had to do was check the Book of Students and that's was all that was too it.

"I thought you would be testing them or something," Hermione said.

He shook his head.

"Just a look in the book, that's all."

Professor McGonagall brought the book into the wing and the man looked it over. He nodded, sighed, and then turned to them. Hermione hoped that the sigh wasn't bad. Her heart just couldn't take it.

"Mrs. Lupin have you named your children yet?" he asked.

"Um, no," Hermione said.

"Well I need their names in order to know if their magical."

"How about Sirius and Charlie for the boys," Remus suggested.

"Alright," Hermione said.

The quill suddenly moved and he then checked the book.

"And the girls?"

"Lily and Morgana," Hermione said.

The quill moved again and then it stopped writing.

"Their in there," he announced. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

The man bid them fare well and then left.

Showing off the babies turned out to be a highlight for both Hermione and Remus. After Madam Pomfrey gave them a clean bill of health Hermione had trouble containing herself. She showed them off to everyone, including students that didn't want to see them. The Advance students got a look at them when Remus showed up for their next Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Oh their sweet," said one of the students.

"What are their names?" Dean asked.

"Charlie and Sirius for the boys and Lily and Morgana for the girls," Hermione answered.

"Well the boys look just like their father," a girl told Hermione. "And the girls look a little like you."

Hermione looked at the babies.

"Do you really think?"

She nodded.

"Their ugly," Draco said.

Both Remus and Hermione glared at him.

"The children of a werewolf and a Mudblood," Draco said.

"Shove it, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Ya and twenty points from Slytherin," Hermione said. "And detention with their godfather, Severus Snape."

He glared at her and then left.

"Are you serious?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "And Harry can be godfather too."

"Do you think he'll want to be?" Remus asked, thinking about Harry.

"Look, I know that he wasn't in control of what he did and I forgive him," Hermione said. "Harry and Severus will make wonderful godfathers, as will Ginny and Luna make wonderful Godmothers."

Remus grinned at her.

"I think that you just took Minerva out of the running."

Hermione thought so, but didn't say anything.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Hermione takes the children home.


	93. Chapter 88

Chapter 89: The Recovery

Madam Pomfrey was kept busy by those that were injured and those that were dead. Remus and Hermione were the lucky ones and Hermione felt that was the best gift of all. Harry's scar was gone and that left Hermione time to ask him if he wanted to be her children's godfather.

"But I did all these horrible things."

"I know, but you didn't know what you were doing," Hermione said. "I would take it as a personal insult if you didn't become their godfather."

Harry smiled at him.

"Then I accept your offer."

Hermione hugged him.

The next morning Hermione and Remus gathered her children and told her parents all about what happened. Both Anna and her husband were shocked and delighted that Voldemort was dead and that dragons had aided his downfall.

"Do you think that things will return to normal?" she asked.

"I hope so," Hermione said.

It took along time for things to return to normal and Hermione managed to pass onto her final year, along with Harry and a lot of others. Pansy and her husband returned with a bright new baby boy and even Neville and Lavender returned, Lavender overdue on her child.

"What about Narcissa?" Hermione asked the Headmaster.

"I think that she's going to do fine," he said. "She seemed relieved that she didn't have to share her son with Voldemort. He wasn't really ready to be a father."

"Do you think that she'll tell the child the truth?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I hope so," he said.

"And you?"

"Don't ask," Dumbledore warned.

A week after Hermione passed Ginny gave birth to her son. Leon was perfect, round, and with a tuff of black hair. Severus hid the baby in his room, which annoyed Ginny to no end. Hermione and Harry thought it was funny that Severus didn't want to share his son with anyone. Luna's turn to give birth came and for a wizard that had somewhat defeated Voldemort he fainted at the sight of blood and other stuff, as he called it. Hermione and Remus thought it was funny.

As for the name thing, they called her Sandra Lily Potter, which was fine with everyone. Hermione spent her summer with her parents and one day she got a letter from Wolff and Byrd, telling her that they had heard about her delivery and was opening an office in London. They asked if Remus wanted to quite his job and work for them. Remus declined. Kingsley sent Hermione a letter a few days later telling her that at last she had given birth to her son and daughter.

She had named the son Alister and the daughter Amelia. Hermione smiled at the thought that Nymph was finally happy. Hermione then got an invitation for Sirius wedding, but she turned it down. She was plan too tired to go to a wedding and when Marcus sent his letter asking her to come to his wedding to Amelia Moon, she declined as well. Same reason, tired.

"I do wish them all the luck in the world," Hermione read.

"Well that's sweet," Anna said, just as a small bunny came floating past them.

Hermione smiled, thinking about the first time that she had done magic.

"Oh I got a letter from a girl named Ginny," Anna said.

"Oh great," Hermione said. "I hope that she asks to be their godmother."

She opened the letter and read:

Hermione,

I hope that position of godmother is open. I want to be godmother and I won't leave you alone until you agree.

Ginny

Hermione laughed and sent a response, telling her that she could, along with Luna.

"Do you think that Luna will agree?" Remus asked.

"I hope so."

A week later a letter from Luna told her that she would be delighted in being a godmother. The next day she got a Howler from Minerva, mad that she wasn't made Godmother. Hermione decided that a Silencing Charm was in order. However, all and all, she was glad that everything had turned out all right. Who knew that a Marriage Law, even as strange as what the Minister had put on them, would bring her such happiness.

And looking at Remus and her four children, she knew that she was at last happy.

**The End**

Note: Sorry about not including Morgana after a certain part in the story, but I've got little plans for her. I plan on writing a sequel, but I don't know how it's going to start, but it will have Morgana and all your favorite characters. After all we have to find out what happened to Eileen and all those babies, now don't we. Thanks everyone that reviewed, it was a long story, but I enjoyed it.


End file.
